Exceptions
by RedStarsa
Summary: Severus Snape did not like children. They're loud, annoying & needy. Excluding his genetic angels. They are the exceptions. Follow Severus & Hermione as they teach their children important life lessons & have difficult conversations to explain the ways of the world. But bullies & the new minister aren't the only thing bothering Severus. Old wounds open with ease.
1. Waiting for Mother

** Right so I just had to get this out of my head, it was being tossed about for the better part of my day. So yeah just some fluffy stories about Hermione and Severus and their life with children and such. The rating is a safety net for me, as some of the chapters may actually merit it, I'll place all the details above the respective chapters. I love this pairing to death and so I'll write as I'm inclined to. FYI I'm not giving up on the other stories I've just had a bit of writer's block. Perhaps our potions master will brew me a solution. Doubtful, he's kind of a git ya know? **

"Julia…" Severus' voice drawled out and snaked over to his daughter who suddenly put a stop to her fiddling with the salt shaker. In the process the shaker had tipped over and a stream of salt leaked out of the head. Julia snapped her hands back into her lap as though that would hide her disobedience. "What did I tell you about messing with that?" Severus didn't look up from the book his eyes were lazily glazing over.

"You said not to mess with the pepper." She quipped hoping in vain that would justify her actions. His dark eyes slid from his distraction and down at her. It was enough for her to quietly apologize. She huffed and placed her chin on the table only for it to be seized by her father who again did not look from his book.

"Don't little one, you don't know who has sullied this table." His gentle grip from her chin moved to pat the top of her head.

"But dad…" she whined "I'm so bored." She threw her head back in a dramatic sigh.

"Be patient. Your mother will be here…" he grunted at the sight of his pocket watch and wondered curiously for a moment if it was accurate. It was not like Hermione to be late. Especially a lunch date with their small family in London. Severus stuffed his watch back into his pocket and gave a much more subtle sigh. "Soon."

Julia Elizabeth Snape. Came into this world six years ago screaming, red and cold. Seven pounds and four ounces and healthy as one could ever hope for. Unlike her younger brother, Julia was an unexpected guest in Severus Snape's well constructed life post the second wizarding war. He had to constantly be reassured by his young wife that he would do just fine as a father, that he had made huge strides as headmaster in regards to his paternal side.

"Gods." Hermione remarked on one such occasion when his confidence had fallen into despair. "I can't imagine how it was for Slytherin girls to try and come to you with any sort of emotional problem." She laughed at his famous sneer. "But my dear Severus you have done wonders in such a short time as headmaster. I have seen you with students and it is a marvel compared to the dour educator that roamed Hogwarts in my day."

Though he still wavered under his own well hidden doubts. Especially when others, such as Potter and Weasley heard the news. They were not as sure as Hermione, hissing in her ear regularly "You remember how he was when we were at school." She had shushed them and insisted they keep their mouths shut if they didn't have anything nice to say. Still, all feelings of doubt and uncertainty had vanished when he beheld his beautiful girl for the first time.

Dear Julia had taken her mother's brown hair but had the misfortune gaining her father's texture. Still it was a lot less greasier than his own but not a curl in sight. Much to his delight she had also inherited her mother's eyes all be a bit darker and no 'Snape' nose in sight on either children.

Alexander Severus Snape had a much harder time coming into the world than his sister. Weighing a mere four pounds and two ounces, was more acquainted with the hospital staff than his own parents for the first two weeks of his life. His four year old son had seen a cardiologist twice a month until his last birthday where he was released to only bi yearly checkups. Severus wasn't fond of his child seeing muggle doctors but was reminded that's just what Hermione's parents were. When he presented the argument they weren't the same type of doctors her glare had threatened a long debate to follow and so cut his losses. He was also seen at St Mungos and when the diagnosis matched with the muggle's Severus never said another word about it.

Alexander's head flourished thick black curls that Hermione loved nuzzling into. Twirling her fingers around them much like she did to her own. Severus found his son's hair troublesome and would mutter complaints until those huge brown eyes stared back at him when he moved a bushel of curls out of the way. He was much more shy than his sister, even at her age Julia would talk to almost anyone nonstop. Alex however, hid mostly behind his father, knowing full well that most people didn't speak to him. He clung to his father's long leg looking up tentatively to see if the stranger had gone. When they hadn't he would continue pushing his face into his calf until it was safe to come out.

"Julia…"

"What?" She whined, knowing full well it was the annoying clicking sound of her tongue that had him glaring at her.

"Why don't you color with Alex to keep your mind busy?" Alex looked up from his coloring book, deciding silently if he would cooperate.

"Coloring is for babies." She huffed with her arms folded.

"Then draw something." He was already sliding a blank piece of paper over to her along with her favorite color, blue. After a few moments of peace Julia proudly displayed her masterpiece.

"Look dad." She practically shoved it in his face. He smirked and took it from her. "I drew potions!" She exclaimed happily. Indeed she had, vials, flasks and cauldrons all drawn with near perfect symmetry.

"Your drawing is improving." In contrast to his voice which was encouraging, his face remained stoic. "Well done." He allowed a flick of a smile, long enough for her to see and take back her drawing to add more. Alex then did the same as his sister. Holding out his coloring of a house. Severus ruffled his hair and exchanged a similar compliment. Satisfied both children returned to work.

"Mum!" Julia sprang from her chair and would have knocked it over had Severus not held out his hand. He could already see where her mind was at, ready to sprint outside the small café and into the street.

"Julia!" She froze and with a guilty smile looked up at her father. "Sit." His finger hovered over the chair she was just in. With a huff she climbed back in realizing the futility of her trying otherwise. Bum safely in place, Severus scooted her chair back towards the table and looked up, a bittersweet sight. From the wall sized window he could see Hermione jogging across the street and with her was an old classmate. Longbottom. His nostrils flared. Their conversation seemed to be going smoothly until Longbottom looked up and met Severus' icy stare. His smile dropped and already Severus could see the many excuses running through Longbottom's mind to get out of his current situation.

Still he continued walking with Hermione into the café. This time Julia felt no danger in running to her mother and did just that. Launching herself as Hermione kneeled down and scooped her up. "Oof! So heavy." she groaned as she propped Julia on her hip. "What has your father been feeding you?"

"Nothing!" Julia moaned dramatically, making sure she missed her father's glare. She was deposited right back onto the chair she had just left. When seated, Hermione leaned over to kiss Severus lightly. It was clear Longbottom was uncomfortable in a myriad of ways, which of course gave Severus enjoyment.

"Look who I ran into?" She stood upright beaming at Severus who did his best to remain unmoved.

"Is Longbottom joining us for dinner?" It was more of a warning than suggestion.

"'Fraid not pro-" Neville searched for the right word and recoiled right back into the fear he'd felt every day in potions class.

"Headmaster." Hermione finished patting Neville's shoulder. "No need to be so formal though." Alex looked up from his coloring long enough to determine that Neville wasn't a threat and went right back to his crayons. "Right." Hermione began. "This is Julia the oldest, Julia this is a friend of mine, Neville."

"Hi." Julia said sharply and went back to her own drawing.

"And Alex, he just turned four." She smiled and placed a kiss on top of his curls.

"Lovely." Said Neville with a smile until his gaze went back to Severus who was pretending to read.

"He's a bit shy I'm afraid." Hermione sighed and turned back to her husband. "They seem to be behaving well enough." Finally he looked up.

"Aside from our beloved daughter finding new uses for the table condiments, yes."

"It was good to see you Neville. Though I suspect Severus will be seeing you more." That caught his attention. His book fell on the table and his dark eyes onto her.

"Do elaborate, dearest." The last part was said through grit teeth and Neville swallowed hard.

"Neville is applying to teach herbology at Hogwarts. You should be getting his resume any day now." Severus slowly moved his gaze over to Neville who gave a sheepish smile and forced his eyes elsewhere, still unable to look at him directly. Which astounded Severus, considering how much he had gone through during the war. Perhaps I have that much of an effect on people he wondered and smiled devilishly in his mind.

"What an addition he'll make to the staff." It was clearly an insult but Hermione agreed with him knowing full well it would annoy him. Neville waved farewell, looking more than relieved to be out of there.

"Don't think I didn't know what you meant Severus." Hermione declared after Neville had long left.

"Is the subtly in my speech wavering? Or is your mind sharpening?"

"Neither." she swatted at his arm. "You had better give Neville a fair chance at that job."

"Simply because you asked me to?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying, your past experiences with him could make you prejudice." Could? More like, absolutely would.

"What other experiences would you like me to draw on then?" His brow raised.

"None. Oh just…" She sighed and it was then that Severus realized where his daughter had learned it from. "Try to just look only at his resume and give him a chance."

"Calm yourself Hermione." Severus said standing up and stretching slightly. "It is likely we will have few other applicants." he reached for Alexander who was beginning to get fussy and more vocal about his hunger. Julia chimed right in despite not being asked. "By the by…the cause for your unpunctuality was surely not due to your misfortune of encountering Longbottom was it?"

Hermione sighed and took Julia's hand as they made their way outside. "Not exactly no."

"So hungry." Julia whined.

"Me too." Alexander said quietly.

"Gods." Severus snapped. "I gave them a snack half an hour ago and its as though they haven't seen a meal in weeks."

"He gave us apples mum!" Julia exclaimed at the sheer horror, as though it had been a great offense to be given fruit instead of the crisps she had wanted.

"Oh yes, she was quite vocal about her contempt. The audacity I had to give her real food in exchange of the packaged saturated fat sitting on the counter."

"I see. Well we're going to feed you soon, the pub is just around the corner." she squeezed Julia's hand who for the moment decided that was enough and stayed quiet until they reached the half moon pub.

It was much cooler in London. Though the sun was falling it made no difference, the heat was as strong as midday. Walking up the hill to their country home with two tired children in the blazing heat made Severus almost regret his white undershirt. As it was clinging to his skin in sweat. Hermione hiked up with Alexander wrapped tightly to her chest while he took on the heavier load of Julia, who thankfully didn't move too much. Her arms locked around his neck while her legs fastened at his hips, her face buried into his back.

Hermione made it to the door first and left it open for Severus to follow. Carefully he placed Julia on her feet and ushered her up the stairs warning her not to complain about her impending bath. He could already hear Hermione running the water. During the summer they stayed in the cottage perched on top of a hill. It was a small piece of land that Severus had inherited from his maternal grandparents. Something his mother somehow hid from his father and him for the better part of his childhood.

In the summer months Severus occupied his time with research and tended to his garden of ingredients. Much to Julia's dismay it was also mostly when her schooling was done. Unlike most children she was taught collectively by her parents. Both magical and muggle subjects.

During the normal school year her mother was busy at the ministry and only saw her a couple hours before bed, and on weekends and holidays. Her father took two hours out of his day to review the subjects she had been exposed to and even made up assignments for her to do while he sat at his desk with an endless amount of paperwork. They had begun teaching Alexander but it would be some time before he was even on a remotely similar schedule that Julia was on.

Severus busied himself in the kitchen. He put the kettle on and tidied up the dishes in the sink with little more than a wave of his hand. Softly, Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Come say goodnight." she smiled and offered her hand to him, leading him upstairs. Alexander was fast asleep already and so Severus went in his room first. He placed a kiss on his son's forehead and whispered for him to have pleasant dreams. Julia had just plopped into bed when he came in. She reached for a hug which he granted along with a kiss to her temple.

"Where was this energy when we were walking home?" His brow arched. "I suppose you'll want a story hmm?" she nodded eagerly and scooted for him to lay next to her as he usually did.

"Right, what shall it be this time?" he reached for a book on her nightstand only for her to protest and insist he tell her his own story. "Of course of course." He said while moving so his legs would stretch out and still the hung over her tiny bed.

"And that's why Weasley no longer plays chess." Severus finished his story with a very drowsy Julia half on his chest who begged for one more tale but was denied with another kiss to her cheek. "Good night little one."

"Night dad." she yawned and settled in her light blue duvet. Before shutting her door, Severus whispered a spell that turned her ceiling into a night sky, with shooting stars and bright constellations. Familiar hands slid up his back, and the same familiar chest fitted into him. He turned around but kept her hand in his.

"Hullo."

"Hello." He replied following her lead that brushed passed into their bedroom. The door shut with a deafening click as the rest of the house was silent. Hermione broke away from his hand and sauntered into their bathroom, undressing as she went. The shower was running by the time he'd caught up. With only half his buttons undone he was impressed to see her in nothing but her knickers. He stopped to admire her slender form.

"Have you nothing better to do than gawk in doorways?" She glanced over her shoulder, stepping out of her thong.

"I will, in a moment." Severus answered doing his best not to rip off his clothing. Marinating his cool demeanor he undressed calmly.

**As I said, fluffy fluff fluff bomb all over this. Some of the chapters will be more hmm shall we say on the M rated side. Hence the rating. I ain't about to get in trouble, shoot. Right then chaps, thanks for reading we'll see what I make of this. **


	2. Exceptional

**Hey homies! So this chapter is ****smut but in the same breath**** I have to warn you that most of my smut is pretty vanilla. I envy those who can dig deeper and um...dirtier? But I personally feel silly writing that sort of thing despite how much I may like to read it. Also I'm difficult and I have to find the most complicated way to get my thoughts out. Bah. Thank you thank you for all the reviews and favorites so far. Of all the songs abused into oblivion to create this chapter the one constantly on repeat was ****_"Sail"_**** by Awolnation. Ah, right where we left off. **

He followed her into the shower. Hermione had already wet her hair, her body leaning against the cool wall. Wilted, she let out a pleasant sigh, allowing the hot water to roll over her tired, body. Standing behind her, Severus slinked his arms around her waist and pulled her to rest on him. Hermione laid her head back and accepted his kiss with his large hand cupping her face, encouraging her.

His other hand slithered from her waist up to breast. Taking his time, his fingers gently dancing upward, clenching at her skin. Together for ten years, married for seven and still his touch in such a way sent a lightning bolt to her senses. He smiled in their kiss, tugging on her lower lip just before he pulled away.

"I'm terribly sorry I kept you today." she twisted to face him and began her own caressing. Her mouth trailed all over his chest and to his neck, leaving the slightest red marks in their wake. He sighed and kept his hands moving down her body stopping at her hips.

"I have every confidence you will atone for that trespass." Severus pressed his groin into her, watching his wife smile at his very evident intention. Her arms came around his neck and beckoned for his mouth. He pressed hard against her, no longer being able to restrain his want, his need. She understood, she needed it too. The rough embrace of his hands holding her hips, while hers raked in his thick hair pulled a joined sigh from them. Their mouths desperate for the other, moving hastily barely room for breath.

It was silently decided that despite its appeal, the shower was not a practical place for them to continue. Only half dry they made it to their bed. Lost in the haze of their kiss, Severus fell under Hermione, his goddess climbed over him, her mouth never letting up. His hands nestled at her hips, they curved perfectly around her. She sat up right resting on his hips, Hermione trailed a palm down his chest. That wicked smile of hers could convince him of anything. The biting of her lower lip told him she was reveling the sight before her.

Severus never considered his body to be in any form desirable. If he was honest, it was part of the reason he covered almost every inch of it in tight black clothing. The scars he earned from both wars added to his fashion choice, not to mention the wretched black mark that was now all but a memory. It was still there, but faded into a light scar, no longer black, burning, no longer chained. But he could not deny that Hermione looked at him with love, lust and need. She was not stupid and would not have chosen him as her partner, father of her children if there weren't worthy traits about him, inside and out.

"Lovely." She said just above a whisper with a twist to his nipple.

"Ah. Careful there."

"Don't even, Severus Snape." She leaned down to give a more than teasing bite to the same spot. He groaned as her tongue lapped away any pain. "I've given you much more than that." she continued in between her kisses. "Not to mention what you've done to me."

"Only at your command." he said softly, reaching that tone he knew would melt her. Now so obvious as she welcomed him inside with deep sigh. He kept his eyes on her, watching her expression, from the sudden sensation to a calm serenity of normalcy. He gave a rapt smack to her behind. A small gasp and she glared down at him. "Get to it woman."

Hermione rolled her hips, slow at first. Severus enjoyed the climb, the slow deep movements. Building to a consistent rhythm where only talented fingers and mouths tore his attention away. Watching her breasts bounce as she gained momentum, what a sight she was.

Not that Hermione didn't appreciate this type of sex, especially when the ministry claimed the better part of her day. Sex with Severus was always good, and constant. But her blood rushed most when she was hoisted against a wall, or taken unexpectantly from behind with his hands climbing up her skirt. When he whispered filthy things to her, still sounding so dignified, so smooth. Waking the next morning with red and purple marks marring her skin like a depraved trophy. Though, this type of sex was harder to come by now that they had children, now that she spent long hours at work, now that their alone time boiled down to a handful of hours a week.

Severus sat up clamping his mouth onto one nipple while the other was being twisted by his thumb and forefinger. She held his face to her chest while her knees kept her pushing forward. "Harder." She groaned out hardly realizing she'd said it. Sharp pressure of his teeth grazed over until another gasp told him she'd had enough. He soothed it with the flat side of his tongue. Her fingers slid into his thick strands and held tight as he rotated his biting and sucking.

"I missed you." he murmured as his mouth took in more of her breast.

"Y-yes, me too." she breathed pushing backwards she fell on top of him. Severus collided his hips with her, consolidating their efforts, moving together. He knew the way. Hands at her side, directing Hermione to the edge of his climax. She latched onto his neck, combining biting and sucking to give him those beautiful marks that she would marvel at the next morning. "Uh, that's good." as his movements became faster. His arms wrapped around her as he reversed them, his embrace only coming apart to restrain her arms above her head. Hermione growled in frustration begging him to let her touch him.

"You should know that whining does nothing for me."

"I beg to differ." she inhaled sharply as his thrusting picked up again. "Please Severus." she cooed in a voice reserved only for such occasions. "Please fuck me into oblivion. Screw me so hard I can't walk the next morning." Her sweet voice flowing around the foul words made his cock twitch. "Let me suck your-" He cut her off with pressing a hard kiss to her. Curling his tongue around all corners of her mouth. The two of them shared a talent for being able to talk the other to orgasm. He wasn't ready for that, not yet.

"As you wish." he said when he broke away. He worried for a moment that he might be hurting her but that triumphant grin on her face washed that away. Though he could not deny her much longer, he itched for her touch. Without comment he released her, his left hand came to her hip while the right snaked around her shoulders and under her neck. He braced one of his knees for balance. Hermione hooked her arms under his where her palms came to the top of his shoulders, her nails threatening to puncture.

Severus had strong legs, ones that pushed deep into her tight space, warm and loving. Encasing him entirely, it was a wonder he lasted this long. The sensation distorted his thoughts to the point where all he knew anymore was Hermione. That if he stopped he would fall into despair. All his talent and skill of maintaining composure meant nothing when her body enveloped him. His chest burned inside, his throat ran dry as his breath came rapidly.

Hermione shut her legs around him, she wanted him as close as possible. There was no space between their bodies. She felt her body on fire as sweat poured out of her everywhere and mingled with his. They were a mess of grunts and thrusting. Wild movements into each other until the harmony was shattered by Severus. He stopped suddenly with a low groan and resumed pushing into her, one…two.. And on the third erupted into a white explosion.

Hermione loved how vocal he was, more than once it incited her own finish. Though to keep the children from waking she swallowed his moan and gave him hers. Those inner toned walls grabbed a hold of him and spasm into their own release. Hermione arched into him, suspended in place, coming apart underneath him. Severus rested his forehead onto hers, drawing his thumb over her flushed cheek. Her breath was slowing and her eyes stayed shut while she kissed him.

"I needed that, Severus, that was…" the appropriate adjective eluded her.

"Exceptional." He ventured and although she didn't verbally agree with him it stopped her brain from working any harder. He dropped himself half on her chest, his head nestled under her chin. Hermione drew her arms around his shoulders and lazily stroked his back. "Hermione, you never did tell me what kept you so late to dinner."

"Oh that." She sighed in such a way that he almost regretted bringing it up. "Wait a moment, whats that smell?" she sniffed, a slight burning.

"Damnit all!" Severus shot up and hurried downstairs. Hermione vaguely heard him swear along with metal clanking in the kitchen. He grumbled back into their bedroom and slid into place.

"And just what was that all about?"

"I left the kettle on just before bedtime." Hermione giggled. "Why is that funny?"

"You old man, forgetting things like burning kettles."

"I'll have you know that I was making tea when you came sauntering in coaxing me upstairs into a romantic rendezvous." Hermione slapped at his shoulder.

"I came for you to say goodnight to Alex and Julia. As it is I didn't hear you complaining about said rendezvous."

"Succubus." he moaned, placing a kiss into her neck.

"Prat." she replied. "The new minister of magic will be settling in soon."

"Hmm." he mumbled through his kissing not really caring anymore what made her so late that afternoon.

"I had a brief meeting with him hence why I was late. He wants to see Hogwarts."

"Does he?"

"He would like a tour, first week of term."

"And does the minister of magic have any consideration that the first week of first term is the most chaotic and stressful? Can he not appreciate that I don't have time to chauffeur him around?" His tone turned high and mocking. "And here is the great hall, and this is the defense against the dark arts classroom, oh yes this is the position that we can't seem to hold for more than a year. Why yes minister I have wanted to teach the blasted subject since my dear wife was a first year."

"Oh shut it. Besides you've only had two professors for that subject since you became headmaster, a much better track record than Dumbledore." she mused as he looked up at her. "There is something else though."

"More joyous news?" He rolled off of her, only slightly surprised when she came to lay on him.

"While our marriage isn't exactly a secret, it isn't um…common? Common knowledge. As you saw with Neville."

"Am I to assume this is integral information to the minister's visit?"

Hermione folded her arms on his chest and rested her chin down. "Myself and other_ 'distinguished guests_'," she rolled her eyes "will be joining the minister. I'm not sure it would be in our best interest to be so forthcoming with our relationship."

"And why is that?"

"Conflict of interest?" she winced and he snorted. "Not only that but it will just open up so many questions that I know you won't want to answer and with your particular way of speech that could be detrimental" Could? More like absolutely would.

"Why does the minister even want to see the school? You remember the disaster that is Dolores Umbridge? She was the last ministry official at Hogwarts, see how well that worked out?"

"You don't have a choice Severus. I'm just warning you, a letter will be arriving any day now."

"Right along with Longbottom's resume." He sighed.

"I suspect the minister just wants to see the institution that is educating our young witches and wizards. The brilliant man whose in charge of it all."

"And what my dear, will you do if and when the minister discovers your scandalous love affair with its headmaster?" That devious smile again.

"We'll address it as it comes. Its hardly scandalous Severus."

"Oh really? The headmaster of Hogwarts shagging a former student of his?"

"Former." she inflected emphasis on the word as her mouth trailed down his chest. "Its not like you were shagging me in hallway broom closets while I was a fifth year. And now we have a loving, endearing marriage with two beautiful children damnit."

"Tell that to Weasley and Potter."

"Hmm you can't blame them for not instantly loving you. It even took me a while to warm up to you. Now I can't stop." He snatched her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"You'll realize, this is an invitation to a sleepless night." She kissed the inside of his hand.

"Are you complaining?" She turned from his grasp and gave her attention down to his revived erection.

"No, its worth it. Always is."

**Hey wasn't that fun? Next chapter should be more cuteness. Yes thats what we need more of. **


	3. Children of Cruelty

**Hey friends! So here we are with more Snamione cuteness! ^o^ Yay. I hope you enjoy it, even if it is a little sad. (Gasp! What could she mean?!) I donno you'll just have to read and find out. Chao.**

* * *

><p>"Hermione…love." She felt him nudging her and it wasn't until the second time did she process what he was saying. It was far too early to be thinking. "You need to get up, you'll be late even if you do apparate close by." He placed several kisses down her shoulder and onto her back, as if that would encourage her to leave their bed.<p>

"I'm taking a personal day." She groaned turning over to him.

"Oh really? Is the ministry aware of that?"

"Yes Severus."

"I'm supposed to take our darling children to the park today, I…" he sighed. "promised." It wasn't that Severus didn't enjoy taking his children places and spending time with them, no, his disdain was a result of other people's children. Usually in the way their parents allowed them to behave. "Am I to assume you're staying behind?"

"You don't mind? I'd really love a few hours alone."

"Its fine. We'll come back for an early dinner." He kissed her, and turned Hermione on her back with him looming over. Severus took pride in the subtle moans escaping her throat, a warmth washing over both of them.

Their bedroom door creaked open and bursting from it, an excited Julia and Alex following close behind. Julia climbed up easily beckoning her brother to do the same. Hermione leaned over and tugged Alex up placing him in her lap as Julia bounced up and down.

"We're going to the park Alex! Right dad?! You promised!"

"And you promised you'd stop jumping on the bed." He said coolly to which she took a final leap and plopped on her bottom in between them.

"Sorry." She laughed and with her mischievous smile he knew it wouldn't be the last time. "Are you naked under there?"

"You're a curious one, just like your mother."

"Why are you naked? Why can't I sleep naked?" When she got going Julia could ask a thousand questions in a breath.

"Because my love." Hermione cooed with one of Alex's curls around her finger. "We already bought your pajamas. Go on, take your brother to get washed up for breakfast."

"And then the park!?" She screeched.

"Yes yes. Daddy might take you for ice cream if you're good."

"Really!? Come on Alex lets go!"

"Ice cream!" he agreed eagerly and that was enough for them to scamper off into the washroom. Severus frowned at her.

"What?"

"Why did you have to go and say a thing like that?"

"I said if they were good."

"Yes and as you know to a six and four year old that translates into 'Daddy will get you ice cream'."

"I don't have time to argue with you, I have to make breakfast." She tossed a pillow at him and playfully barked for him to get dressed.

They were already seated at the table when Severus slumped downstairs. Hermione was at the stove working on eggs and sausages. It smelled divine. Severus was never a heavy eater but in the early hours of the day even he couldn't deny the tempting aroma. As always, Julia played with her silverware as though they were dolls. Having them hop around the table with sounds that were mimicking various animals. Alex observed intently, as though he would learn some great mystery of life if he watched long enough. Severus came around the table and ruffled the mess of curls on his son's soft head. He prepared them toast and orange juice if only to stop the inevitable complaint of hunger when breakfast was a mere few minutes away.

During breakfast Severus reviewed the math problems he had been teaching Julia. If only to show off to her mother, and with the promise of ice cream, she answered happily. Already she could do simple multiplication and fractions. Hermione beamed at her, giving her a hardy "Good job!" or "Well done!" after every correct answer. Next he asked Alex to spell everyone's name which he did successfully until he got to 'Severus'. He had yet to pronounce it correctly having difficulty with the 'V' and 'S' sounds. So it usually sounded like 'Seb-erus'.

"Very good darling." Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Still need to work on daddy's name though."

"Why?" Julia quipped. "He's just going to say 'dad'."

"Yes my astute one." Severus said dryly. "But humor us; the knowledge may come in handy someday." Julia shrugged and continued chomping down the rest of her eggs. After their plates were clean, Hermione sent Julia to dress on her own while she took Alex. In no time at all they were stampeding downstairs with Julia singing about the park. Hermione placed a wet kiss on both of her children and a lingering open mouth kiss onto her husband. With much displeasing commentary from Julia who was eager to get a move on.

There weren't many magical sanctuaries for children outside of Hogwarts. Muddlefield park was one such place. Far from the threat of muggles accidently finding it and children need not fear if they accidently used magic. There were many heavy wards that domed over the playground that would suppress uncontrolled magic. It was possible for it to still occur but on a curved intensity and frequency. It was also one of the few times their children had a chance to interact with other magical children and their families. Julia erupted out of the day bus once the field was in sight. Alex who held tightly to his father's hand stayed put.

"Julia!" She turned to him, bouncing in impatience. "Wait!" Fearing that pressing the issue would revoke her ice cream privilege she froze in place. Once off the bus Severus took her hand in his other. "What did I tell-"

"I know but dad!"

"Don't! Or no-"

"Okay okay okay!" They found a bench at the edge of the field. It was almost cruel to make Julia walk passed the swings, jungle gym, and slides before settling on a spot for her father to watch them. He practically dragged her across the sand and then grass, for her head was turned back gazing at the majestic place she was about to descent upon.

"Alright, Julia." He snapped his fingers and her eyes paid attention. "Now, I want you to keep an eye on your brother. Behave yourself and come get me if you need to use the loo. Understood?" She nodded quickly. "I'll be right here. Off you go." She gasped once she was released and took her brother's little hand behind her as she dashed off to the wonderment before her.

Severus dropped himself on the stone bench which to his appreciation had a backrest. Watching his children he had half a mind to tell Julia to slow down for her brother. Gods she was fast, darting in and out of the plastic tunnels, throwing herself down slides and bursting into sprints to get to another part of the playground. But then, Alex was laughing and having fun with the challenge of keeping up with her.

"Severus?" Looking up he saw a portly elderly wizard who took a seat next to him.

"Horace? What are you doing here?"

"Oh well, dear me." He took a swig out of a metal flask he was holding and tucked it away in his robes. "I enjoy taking walks, lovely lake just over there." Horace Slughorn pointed to the west were Severus could make a concrete path wrapped around a tight collection of trees but not so much that he couldn't see the water behind them. "My old bones need it." he gave a deep laugh. "What brings you here my boy?"

Severus nodded toward the playground overflowing where children as old as ten roamed now. Horace took a quick look to him, then the park and then back to him.

"Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed and slapped his shoulder. "Why Severus! How wonderful! I didn't know you had children."

"It… is…. possible." He mused sarcastically.

"Which ones are they?!" Horace used his hand to shield his eyes from the sun trying desperately to locate his children as though they would be wearing signs.

"Er- they take after their mother. The girl in the lavender shirt-" _Lavender? _He thought, yes that was the right color. "And the long brown hair? That's Julia." He searched for Alex and found him playing in the sand with another boy. _Well at least he's playing with other kids. _"And Alex is just there in the blue striped shirt, the one with curly black hair."

"Ah!" Horace exclaimed as though he'd seen a small miracle, perhaps it was. "Lovely!" He took another drink of the metal flask and offered it to Severus who predictably refused. "Ah, beautiful. I'm sure they'll take after their father for potions." He chuckled. "How is Hogwarts treating you my boy?"

Severus grunted but still took a quiet moment to answer. It was horrendously stressful during the school year. Gods he would never figure out how Dumbledoor had so much time to entertain students at his leisure. Then again, he didn't have a wife and two children. Still the paperwork never seemed to end. Then there were meetings, by Merlin the meetings. On just about every conceivable subject, problem, issue or concern anyone could have the displeasure of having to address. The ministry, parents, staff, and if he had time students. Mostly it regarded security and curriculums which thankfully Hermione had helped him devise. But there were other more ridiculous things that made him want to claw his eyes out. 'Headmaster what do we do about the hinkypunks?' ' Headmaster what type of parchment should we order?' 'Headmaster can we have a staff party every term?' 'Headmaster we need new quidditch equipment!' All of these queries and more turned into their own meeting as one was about to close. He was on the verge of banning any and all questions from staff meetings.

Though his face would never show it, he was astounded when they asked him to return to his post as headmaster. It was understood by about ninety percent of the wizarding community that Severus Snape had done what was necessary during his first term as headmaster. He promised himself it was a temporary arrangement. That they would find someone more suitable and he could retreat to a hovel somewhere and be miserable and alone for the remainder of his wretched life. Then Hermione happened, and something else too, he actually enjoyed being there. Watching over young witches and wizards with a protective urgency. No one could do it like he would, they would do it wrong. Mess everything up and soon Hogwarts would no longer be the esteemed school but a punch line for nationals as they sent their children aboard to receive their education. It also helped that Minerva was still around.

"Hogwarts is a challenge, but not one I would deny the satisfaction of."

"Thatta boy." He gave Severus another slap. "I should come visit sometime. Eh Severus?" Severus found himself wanting to pass off a fake grin but instead a small genuine one replaced it. _Damn you Julia, Alex, you've made me soft…oh and your mother too. _

On the other side of the playground Julia sat with her brother and a little boy named Jack to build sand mountains. She had gathered small rocks and twigs to garnish their finished mountains. Two girls about Julia's age stared down at them disapprovingly.

"Hi!" Julia jumped to her feet. "Wanna play? We're making sand mountains."

"Don't you mean sand castles?" The blonde girl snapped. She wasn't dressed like Julia, instead of old jeans and a t-shirt she wore a pink blouse with a white skirt and shoes with sequins glittering in the sun. To Julia she looked more equipped to have a tea party than play in the sand. The other girl next to her was dressed in much the same way.

"We don't have a bucket so we can't make sand castles."

"Whatever." This girl sounded weird. She talked older, like she was too good to roll around in the dirt and grass.

"I'm Julia, this is my brother Alex and that's Jack." She pointed to each of them as she named them.

"Yeah. I'm Niki Whitestone." Julia waited in silence as it was clear the girl was expecting her to recognize the name. Instead she smiled, remembering how her mother insisted she try to be polite even when it was hard. "Oh my god look at that weirdo." The two girls sniggered and pointed to the bench where her father and some other man were sitting.

"Who?" Certainly the couldn't be talking about her father.

"Oh oh I know who that is." The other girl chimed in. "That's Snape. My mum says she'd never send me to Hogwarts with him around. My mum says he's a freak."

"Hey!" Julia shouted which caught both of their attentions. "That's my dad." Instead of the quiet apology she as expecting, her heart sank when the two girls began howling with laughter.

"That's your dad?! Oh you must be a freak too! Ugly, greasy gits!"

Quite out of character Alex stood up in between his sister and the two girls. "Hey! That's not very nice, say you're sorry."

"Uh no!" The blond one, Niki giggled. "Why would I say sorry to a freak like you?" It didn't take much, Alex's eyes began to tear up and his lip quivered. "What a cry baby!" They called out as Alex charged back to the sacred bench where father would be. Julia turned back to them, her fists clenched and her face burning red.

"Why are you so mean?! He's only four!"

"Who do you think you are?!" Niki folded her arms across her chest. "I hear your mum's a mudblood. I can see it all over your mudblood face!" That was it. Julia extended her arms straight out and shoved Niki back. Against her will, Julia's magic forced her bully back a bit further than she meant to. It didn't matter though, she jumped on top of her and began slapping wildly at Niki's face. The other girl had tried to push Julia off but with another nonverbal command her magic sent the girl flying a few feet away. She had hold of Niki's hair now and began pulling on it while her other hand became a fist and pounded relentlessly on her face and chest.

Alex ran as fast as his little legs would carry. Sobbing the whole way. "Daddy!" he managed to squeak out. It was enough for Severus to jump from the bench and scoop him up in his arms.

"Alex, whats the matter?" Try as he might Alex couldn't manage a single word out, only tears and snivels. Severus gazed out into the park looking for Julia. He found her. He turned quickly and placed Alex in Horace's lap. "Hold onto him." This wasn't right. She was frantic, crying, yelling the words 'shut up' at this girl who screamed beneath her. Another girl now pulling at Julia's hair but she paid no attention.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" She shrieked, now almost tired from her hitting. Severus pulled her off in an instant and spun her around to face him. _Be patient Severus, let her speak. _

"Julia! Calm down! Whats the matter?" But it was no use, she tried twice to tell him but her words turned into a sobbing mess. "Alright alright, just take a deep breath." She listened, and took in very labored quick breaths. He looked down at the other girl who was also now crying for her mother. A thin woman came crashing to the scene. Barking demands of what happened and why his child was such an animal. Severus decided he no longer cared. He pulled Julia into his chest, picked her up and walked back over to their bench. Ignoring the screeching of Niki's mother.

He sat her on the bench next to Horace and Alex who was no longer crying but still visibly upset. Her tears had stopped but Julia still choked on her struggled attempt at breathing normal. Horace looked bewildered but stayed quiet. Severus kneeled down in front of his daughter and held her face in his large palms.

"It's alright. Just take a deep breath." His soothing voice almost sent her into another fit, she was so confused. Usually he'd be yelling at her by now. Grounding her and taking away her ice cream. But now he waited and stroked her head and rocked her in his arms. After a few minutes she regained self control and whipped her face clean. "Okay." He said. "Let's go." Relieved that was the end of it, she took his hand and walked slowly out of the park. Julia held tight to him as she wrestled with herself about the question she was about to ask.

"Dad..?"

"Hm?"

"Whats a mudblood?" He stopped. Terrified that she had said something bad, Julia begged him to forget what she had said. He said nothing, and that scared her. It seemed an eternity until he broke the heavy silence.

"Horace, can you watch them for a moment? I have to go speak to someone."

"Oh yes, of course. We'll take a walk around the lake. Come children. Uncle Horace knows where to catch the best toads."

She wanted to stay. She'd never seen her father so angry so quickly. Yet he said nothing. He stood like a statue with his eyes darker than she could remember and waited for them to drift away with her father's friend. What was happening?!

Severus took several breaths just where he was. His eyes settled back onto the thin witch who owned the wretched brat. He stalked over to her, making it obvious he was coming for her. She rose from to her feet, smug in the assurance he was coming to apologize.

"About time." She snapped. "You need to get that child under control. Beating and smacking my daughter like that! What do you have to say for yourself!?" He took comfort in that although he didn't know her, he needed no introduction. Not the way her eyes darted to his hand to see if he had his wand tightly wrapped in his fingers. Oh it wanted to be there, his wand rumbled in his sleeve. Begging to come out and threaten this odious creature that insulted his Julia.

He spoke slowly and with control. "I didn't come to apologize for my child. Only to inform you that your child uttered a disgusting slur to my daughter, so much so that she didn't even know its exact meaning and still it sent her into a fit of anger. I have to explain to my son and daughter what a mudblood is." The witch stiffened and swallowed. "And why people like you resort to using such a word. Children aren't born with these words, there is only one place they could have heard it from."

"I didn't-" she stammered not even able to look at him.

"Shut up." His eyes burned into her. "What trash you are. You can't stand someone being better than you so you have to find some way to pull them down. To sink so low as insulting their parentage as though it has any significance on their character. And then you infect your child with such ignorance. I couldn't care less what you think of me, but not you or anyone else will dare to say a word about my wife. Lastly, I assure you, if I have anything to say about it, your wretched child will not step one foot in Hogwarts. You can take them elsewhere to spread that filth."

"I'll...I'll talk to her."

"I think you've talked enough." He didn't stay long enough to see the witch's horrified realization of what had just happened. His furious rant to a woman who didn't deserve it. It wouldn't register, she would scoff to her friends about the incident. Exaggerating details that would make her and her spawn look innocent.

_Perhaps that wasn't a good idea Severus. That woman might know someone important. What if the ministry hears of it? You know they'll blow it out of proportion. _Coming out in the distance was Horace and his children. Alex had forgotten the incident, running and laughing towards him. Julia looked much more grim. Her eyes focused on the rock she was kicking in front of her. Horace jogged with ragged breath, trying to keep up.

"Fast little devils." He coughed finally catching up.

"Thank you Horace, for looking after them."

"Oh no trouble. But I think I should retire home now. Farewell Severus. Julia, Alex." He said with a nod and popped out of their sight.

"WHOA!" Alex exclaimed. Severus smirked, he'd never seen anyone apparate before. Julia hadn't either but she could hardly be bothered by the spectacle. Alex was perhaps too young to understand everything that had happened. In the moment it bothered him but the words faded from his memory. "Dad, can we get ice cream now?"

The café was nearly empty. Alex had chosen cookie dough with gummy worms while Julia perked up enough to select strawberry. They sat in a booth furthest from the door. Alex sat next to his father while Julia sat across from him. Her face sullen and contemplating. She hardly ate her treat that she had been begging for all day. While Julia's silence went unnoticed by Alex, it disturbed Severus. It wasn't like her at all.

"What did she say exactly?...Julia?"

She fidgeted before answering "Am I in trouble dad?"

"No, I just want to know what happened, what did she say?"

She turned the event of the afternoon over in her mind, until finally deciding where to begin. "She said you were a freak dad. That me and Alex were freaks. Ugly weirdos. Greasy, ugly gits. Alex started to cry and told her to stop. She didn't and said he was a cry baby. I told her she was being mean and that's when she said 'I heard her mum is a mudblood.' I didn't know what it meant but they all started laughing so I hit her." She stopped for a moment to catch the tears falling off her cheek. "Dad am I a freak? Whats wrong with me? Why did she say that?"

"My sweet darling, you are not a freak. Nor ugly or any of those horrible things she said."

"Is it true, is mum a mudblood? What is that?"

"Julia, after today I never want to hear you say that word again, do you understand?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Do you remember us telling you that grandma and grandpa Granger can't do magic like your mother and I? That they're muggles?"

"Yeah..."

"Some people in our world don't like that your mother can do magic without having magical parents. They don't think she's worthy to have the gift."

"How come?"

"They don't trust muggles, they believe their blood is dirty." It was then that Julia came to understand the meaning of the word. "Your mother is one of the smartest and most talented witches the world has seen. They don't like that, so the only way they can hurt her feelings is by saying her blood is dirty, that she's not worthy to have a wand and study magic."

Julia nodded thoughtfully, considering all he had just told her.

"What about you? Why did she say we were freaks?"

"A lot of people don't like me Julia, I made a lot of mistakes when I was young but its hard for people to forget those things. So they tell their children. I was bullied a lot in school; I suspect that because of who I am and what I have done you will inherit that."

"So what do I do? How can I stop them from saying those things?"

"You can't." It destroyed him to say it. His brave girl wanted to stand up for her mother and father but it would all amount to nothing. They wouldn't listen; they wouldn't care to look at them as people, as humans. No, they only registered as labels to cast aside with no consideration. He couldn't bring himself to tell her to just ignore them, that tactic had forced him into silent rooms with his head buried into his knees, without a friend in the world. It wouldn't be enough, eventually it would break her spirit or she would kill them. For now he could only offer this. "We'll talk to mother about what to do, but Julia, if anyone puts a hand on you or your little brother you hit them until they stop."

"I won't get in trouble?"

"If they touch you or Alex, I promise you won't get in trouble." When it was time to go, Julia's ice cream bowl was empty.

* * *

><p><strong>The conversation between Julia and Severus was difficult to construct. I personally don't hang around small children often and so I wanted to make sure they didn't sound too old. Also had a hard time making sure Severus explained it in a way that a six year old would understand. So that was a bit tricky. Let me know how I did…please? Next chapter will involve Harry, the Weasleys and even Hermione's parents if I can fit them in. Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and follows! <strong>


	4. Small Coincidences

**So I didn't get as much in here as I would have liked but I still think it's solid. I particularly enjoyed writing Hermione and Severus' conversations. Also in my humble opinion Alex is adorable in this chapter. That is all.**

* * *

><p>"Goodness…" Hermione breathed out. There was a strained silence with only the faint sound of the telly in the other room where Julia and Alex sat contently. Her brow wrinkled as she chewed on her lower lip. "You said she was a pureblood?"<p>

"I can't see why a half blood would feel they had any right to use_ that_ word." As if anyone had the right to bring attention to a thing like that.

"What was the surname?"

"Whitestone, that's what Julia said, she was sure." Hermione searched her mind for the name. It sounded familiar but nothing leaped out at her. Post the second war blood laws were being struck down collectively by the ministry. Deeming it unlawful discrimination with no logical basis. The war was only twelve years over, much younger than the prejudice that drove its inception. Britain's wizarding community was slowly coming out of the darkness, finally allowing those old hatreds die. It would take more than twelve years to eradicate the 'traditional' thinking, but its presence was drifting away. Therefore blood status was not much emphasized or boasted about so it was difficult to pin down if this woman Severus had encountered was anyone important.

"Hmm the name doesn't ring a bell. If she does have ties with anyone at the ministry it isn't directly."

"I suppose we have that much good fortune. Really it makes no difference to me; she could have been the queen, I still would have, educated her."

"Oh I don't doubt it." Hermione laughed drawing her arms around his neck. "My beloved Severus, fierce lion not to be crossed when his cubs are in danger."

He snorted. "Hardly. A lion, really Hermione?"

"Brave brave Slytherin then." She kissed him with parted lips and was suddenly forgiven. "Hmmm I have something to tell you."

"Now? I'm quite occupied." His arms trapped her against him. Her petite form felt perfect in his lanky arms and wide chest. As though his body created a space for her to fit into, just for her. His mouth moved down her neck, which brought a tension on his own but he couldn't be bothered by it now. Not when her soft flesh was pressed in between his lips.

"I've been thinking." She arched her neck up, breaking their contact which Severus expressed in annoyance. "You'll want to be at Hogwarts before term starts, and now with the minister's visit there will be even more preparation."

"I don't remember the last time you brought me good news." He groaned with his face now buried in her hair. Hermione's luscious curls cradling him as her natural smell swept him far away from the minister and his needs.

"Hush. So I was thinking we'd want to be there about a week beforehand."

"Always preparing."

"Like you're any better. With all that's going on I was thinking about what we should do with Julia and Alex."

"Hmm are you suggesting we put them in a kennel?"

"Clever, but no."

"Sounds to me as though you already have a plan and are presenting it to me as though it is still an option when in fact-" Hermione pulled him down to her open mouth. Her kiss was welcoming but suspicious. He came away with a pout. "What was that for?"

"To shut you up. Now, my first thought was to take them to mum and dad, the only problem is dad just got over the flu and they wouldn't be able to take them for another few days. So…"

"So…" He straightened up eyeing her curiously as Hermione winced, trying hopelessly to place her suggestion delicately.

"I thought until mum and dad are ready we might have them stay…at the burrow." She waited, watching the gears turn in his head. It was progress for him not to immediately shoot down the idea. To this day Julia had yet to have an overnight stay with the Weasleys, and Alex hadn't been since he was just a baby. Despite his objection to the analogy, Severus was severely protective of his cubs. The only persons he allowed to watch over them for an extended period was in fact Hermione's parents. After all, they raised her.

"I know…" he started, sighed frustrated, ran the idea through his mind and considered her hopeful expression. "I know it might seem ludicrous on my part for suggesting this but, humor me."

"Very well." She stood back with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not accusing you dearest, but it appears as though you have already secured this arrangement far in advance, without actually inquiring my opinion beforehand. Which forces me to consider, that you are not so much asking my feelings on the matter but rather my compliance."

"How does the saying go? Better to ask for forgiveness than permission?"

"Yes. That would be relevant here." He said with waning annoyance.

"Oh please Severus! They haven't been there in ages! Not to mention Harry is bringing his children too! And after this incident in the park they need to spend time with other children with magical families! It would just be two days before mum and dad's!" She was practically jumping with a pleading whine.

"And Weasley?"

"Well of course his children will be there. They're taking a few days to themselves and so Molly offered to take Alex and Julia too."

"Ah! So she'll have what…eight children running around? She can't possibly take care-"

"This is Molly Weasley! I'm sure she's more than capable! Besides, Arthur and Ginny will be there too."

"Oh really? Weasley senior and Potter's other wife?" Hermione frowned and punched him in the chest. "Ah! That hurt."

"Stop your whining and just say yes."

"Do I have a choice?" Her smile returned instantly with a little hop into his arms.

"You want to tell them the good news or shall I?" She declared with all the pride of a lioness with fresh game in her jaws.

"If you consider being stranded in the country with the Weasleys good news, no dear I'll leave that to you." With perfect aim she jabbed her fist in the same spot as before. _I should have seen that coming, you're getting old Severus._

* * *

><p>Natrually Alex was apprehensive about the idea. His sister assured him he had been there before but he was too young to remember.<p>

"But why mama…why do I have to go?"

"Because my love, mommy and daddy have important work things to do. It'll only be a couple of days and then we'll bring you to grandma and grandpa's." He tried for his father next.

"Dad…do I have to?"

"Much as the arrangement displeases me, it is at the present moment our most convenient option."

"He's only four Severus, break it down a bit eh?' Hermione sighed as she heaved the empty suitcase from under his bed.

"Yes Alex, you do."

Julia could not be more taken with it. The days before their departure she bounced around the house going on about ground quidditch, Molly's treats and James Potter. Her efforts to assure her brother were in vain. He wasn't interested in this strange place they were going, only until the time he'd be with his grandparents or better yet his parents once more.

* * *

><p>The Weasley home was bursting with life. The fields surrounding their home always flourished and grew too fast for them to maintain. Gardens of all sorts littered their land which explained how they were able to feed all seven children. The air smelled of fresh rain and soil. When the rest of England was faced with gloomy skies, Devon pilfered the scarce sunshine. It was always so bright there.<p>

The interior of their home was brimming with color and mismatched furniture. Never quite clean but certainly not filthy, the Weasleys welcomed any and all in their home, including Severus. He looked down at Alex who looked back at him with the same reservations. It would do no good to share his doubts, then it would be impossible for them to leave Alex here. Instead he flashed a smile and pointed up, silently asking if he wanted to ride on his shoulders. Alex grinned and practically climbed up on his own. He swept Alex up from his armpits and plopped him in place. Normally Julia would complain, wanting to ride too but instead was far too excited about seeing James and Albus.

Molly came to meet them. Age had taken liberty with her, with more gray than red in her hair these days. "Hello dears!" She called her arms wide open. Julia rushed over and threw herself at Molly who welcomed her in a deep hug as though she were one of her own. "Oh my, Julia you've gotten so big! You'll give James a run for his money."

"Are they here Aunt Molly?!"

"Yes yes! Go on in, they're out in the back." Like a bullet Julia shot off into the house only to blaze through the back door. "Ah Hermione! How are you?" No one escaped Molly's hugs. Hermione returned a gentle pat on Molly's shoulder as her embrace grew tighter.

"I'm good Molly. Thank you so much-"

"Ah! Not to worry dear. I'm happy to do it. Haven't seen any of the children in ages."

Severus could feel Alex's hesitation. In fact he could almost read his mind. _Who is this woman? How does she know all of us? Does dad like her? Will she try and hug me? _Severus looked up at Alex.

"Time to come down." Alex shook his head in disagreement. "I'm afraid so." Without further argument Alex was placed on his feet. He trailed after his father with his hand tugging at the edge of his waistcoat.

"And who is this?" Molly leaned down to Alex's eye level, who promptly hid behind Severus' long legs.

"Alexander, come on." Severus gently nudged him with his leg. He peeked out, his small fingers still twisted in the black fabric. He gazed up at his father for approval.

"Still a bit shy eh?"

"Oh he clings to his father like a shadow. Its absolutely adorable but I'm afraid it makes social situations difficult."

"Ah well, we'll set that right." Molly said confidently. "Come into the house dears."

"Dad, I don't want to go in there." Severus said nothing as they made their way into the house. Alex peered around his black shield to see his sister running about in the back yard. Before he could make any further observations, Severus plucked him from the ground and carried him out the back door.

"Stop moving Alex." Scared as he was, Alex always listened to his father. No matter how much he wanted to run away. Severus sat on the back stoop with Alex securely in his lap. After a few moments he called to one of the boys Julia was playing with. "Albus." The black haired boy looked up. Severus beckoned him with a curved finger. The boy named Albus dropped his ball and approached them. "Alex, this is Albus. You two have a lot in common." Alex looked at his father doubtfully. How could he? He'd never met this kid before.

"Hi." Albus waved.

"Dad I don't know him." Alex snapped, begging to go back inside.

"I know, that's why you should say hello."

"Hi." Alex said quickly and looked at the ground.

"Albus and you have the same middle name." Alex perked up, looked at Albus and then his father.

"Really?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. Even your first names are even similar. Only a couple letters different. And you're the same age."

"Your middle name is Severus too?!" Albus cried with excitement. "My dad says I'm named after two great wizards! But I go by Al sometimes. You wanna play ground quidditch?"

He took one last look at his father. "Can I dad?"

"Certainly." Alex climbed down from the stoop and ran after Albus who called for him to join their siblings. Severus watched as James explained the rules, which really boiled down to them throwing the quaffel through raised hoops.

"Ah ha!" Hermione plopped next to him and nudged her elbow into his side.

"You sound as though you're about to prove me wrong about something."

"I was just thinking about all those times you confided in me about being a good father."

"Oh?" He mused trying to sound unfazed by her comment. Hermione leaned her head on his arm, as his shoulder was too tall for her to rest on. Severus wrapped his arm around her while she nestled comfortably in his chest. If he thought about it too much, about Hermione lying on his chest in his embrace, about their children playing and laughing, knowing that their childhood would be nothing like his, surely the stoic Severus Snape would weep.

"Hermione!"

"Harry!" She leapt up and locked her arms around him. "Oh gods its been ages. Ginny!" She moved to hug his wife. Exchanging apologizes for it having been so long since they last met. Severus was about to get up and greet Potter but stopped as he took Hermione's spot next to him.

"Severus."

"Pot- Harry." After twelve years it still felt like medicine on his tongue. With their uncanny resemblance, it was hard for Severus to let go of the idea that Harry was just not James Potter. No matter how much he wanted it to be true, how much easier it was to hate him that way. It was childish to hold onto. Not to mention it brought strain to Hermione. After all, if Harry could call his old professor by first name, surely Severus could extend the same sentiment. It doesn't get much more sentimental as Potter named one of his children after him. Granted the first boy was named after two people he hated, second only to Voldemort and his own father.

"Albus is usually pretty shy."

"So is Alex." Severus smiled.

"Well glad he's making friends then. How long are they staying?"

"Just two days."

"Ron and his should be showing up any time now."

"Oh let us rejoice at the prospect." Harry gave a small laugh and patted Severus' shoulder as he stood.

"Molly's calling for dinner." Severus nodded assuring the others he would be along shortly. For now he wanted to watch his children dance without care in the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will include artistic liberties with Ron's children since he and Hermione aren't married. Duh. Also while I'm not a fan of the canon paring of Ron and Hermione I won't bash on him, much. That's pretty much it guys, thanks for all the feedback thus far. I hope I got around to responding to you all. <strong>


	5. Domesticated Death Eater

**Holla! I hope everyone had a good new year! At the time of this posting it's a week until Severus' birthday! Yay! :Throws confetti and blows horn: Since I have no idea if I'd be posting on his actual birthday I thought I'd give him an early shout out. Right so we start with some self-reflection for Severus and then go into where we left off. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There were many opportunities to which, Severus Snape could have retreated into the lonely hovel of darkness he'd promised himself once the war was over. Spinner's End would suit his needs and perpetuate his feelings inside and out. An old, deserted, empty space which no conceivable person would give time or effort to. Knowing it had served a purpose at one point but to what end it still existed no one could remember. Yes, his childhood home would now be his tomb, a quiet place for him to finish out his wretched life. Content and determined on the idea of growing into an older, more bitter man alone, in the cold darkness that is Cokeworth. But Severus never made it back to Cokeworth, never mind his dilapidated home that had no business housing anything beyond vermin.<p>

She had come.

For the moment he hid himself in one of the safe houses the order had secured during Voldemort's second uprising. For the past year and half he had been dragged to the ministry for testimonies, interviews and relentless sessions of legitimacy. The last of which he only consented to after the direct threat of going to Azkaban. The golden trio had protested of course, continuously vouching for his innocence. But the new ministry and new wizarding world that was emerging from Voldemort's ashes, didn't blindly believe in Harry Potter. The old one hadn't either but it was quite an insult to distrust the witch and wizards directly responsible for destroying the dark wizard who wrecked such terror his name couldn't even be spoken without flinching.

As it were, the ministry was a mess. The days following Voldemort's downfall left the magical world into a mix of mass celebration and confusion. After nearly nine months of disorganization and politicians arguing with drawn wands, Kingsley Shacklebolt had come to lead the ministry out of disarray. His faith in Harry and his judgment was largely the turning point that kept Severus out of Azkaban and away from the dementors.

Severus had little interest in the wizarding world or any other for that matter after all that had happened and so resigned himself to the aforementioned decrypted hole in the wall. Even if his name was cleared and many had begun to revise their opinion of him. He may have succeeded in his childish endeavor of crawling under the covers and never coming out, had she, Hermione not come to see him.

They talked casually for a while and had tea until Hermione told him the ministry's intention of reviving his position as headmaster of Hogwarts. As predicated he was reluctant and stubborn in accepting the offer. After a lengthy conversation that trailed on into a new sunrise, Severus decided to return to Hogwarts instead. She was logical, resolute with persuasion, and to his annoyance right.

Somewhere between their many long conversations and copious amounts of tea drinking, his hand reached out to her and she clasped it tightly. No words fell between them. No questions, no thinking, just one soul screaming for the other, for it had found its match, its purpose.

It frightened him how easy it was to be with her. All of his efforts to prove his love for her were exhausted externally. (He may have been in good graces with Potter and Weasley concerning his status as a spy, but snogging their best friend was another matter entirely.) Otherwise, showing his love to her was effortless. There was a subtle feeling that they had been doing this all along. Being together was natural and it was strange to think there had been a time when he didn't kiss her forehead and she didn't call him by his first name.

She wasn't perfect by any means, (neither was he) yet for every time she was stubborn, Hermione would concede after a logical perspective was presented. She chastised herself for under-performing, and fretted at the simplest deviation from the written word which she took as infallible truth. And though it benefited Harry and Ron for the most part, she behaved like their mother or older sister rather than a friend. Sometimes she sounded like a talking text book and one had to wonder where she put all that information.

She appreciated his wit and combated his sarcasm with a ferocity that sent his heart pumping and his lips fighting a smile. She worried about everyone before giving any thought to herself. It wasn't her nature to be selfish or unkind. And Merlin was Hermione brilliant. Not just because she could recite any given textbook Hogwarts had, but she could actually apply her knowledge in execution. She worked tirelessly at any task given to her so much so that the war may not have ended favorably to the light without her efforts.

When she asked about his past it wasn't to degrade him, she genuinely wanted to know as much about him as possible. She expressed empathy instead of pity for being ostracized as a child. She listened intently and without prejudice.

Some nights they hardly slept, discussing an array of topics from theories about abstract magic to the practical application of muggle chemistry with potions. Other nights sleep came only after their desperate bodies met in beautiful unity. Hermione's fingers twisted in the sheets as his hips moved into her. Where there was no shame and he cried out his love into her neck when they found resolution. When their eyes connected it created a serenity that Severus could scarcely describe.

So it was hardly surprising when her absence made him more irritable. When his thoughts all led back to her no matter how indirectly. When finding her smell on his pillow sent his heart into a thrashing frenzy. The days they woke up together he was elated, coiled in the mess of sheets, wrapped tightly around each other. Content on staying there forever.

Finally he confided in her that loosing this, loosing her, terrified him more than he could bear. More than anything he feared being self-destructive to their relationship. That yes, he was scared of hurting her, afraid of handing himself over to someone else completely, that alone violated his self preservation instinct, but without her he would be in agony. All his fears meant nothing if he could wake next to her every day. There, in creeping sunrise and stillness of the summer morning he asked her to marry him.

The whole day was spent in her repetition of 'Yes.' answered in the form of sex. No stone went unturned. Things that hadn't been previously explored were eagerly attempted, thrilled that they would never have to come away from each other. Late in the day they ordered food but after a few bites it was abandoned to return to their sanctuary. There was no use in telling how many times they did it. Every descending orgasm merged into calm kissing and caressing in between their playful banter that escalated and continued their cycle.

When they finally emerged Hermione was temporarily fraught with telling Harry and Ron, not to mention her parents who by the way didn't even know she was seeing a man nearly twenty years her senior. Oh she had told them about him, but thought it best to omit his exact age. In the end it wouldn't matter if any of them approved or not, but it was still stressful thinking of their possible reactions.

"We'll do it together." He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead.

While her parents certainly had a lot of questions they were ultimately accepting of Severus. Their only concern was of her happiness and how well he treated her. After a few visits it was clear that he was devoted to her. Mr. and Mrs. Granger respected Hermione's judgment and had no objections. She felt guilty for doubting her best friends support. All things considering they took it rather well. Hermione and Severus stood before them, hands together and after several moments of Hermione's word vomit, Severus blurted it out with all his dry sincerity. Hermione flushed and groaned in anticipation of their protest. Ron and Harry looked at one another, then at Severus for a long moment. Oddly, Severus allowed them to study and analyze him, he even felt Harry try to press into his thoughts and gave little resistance.

Harry sighed, stood up and moved to the kitchen, when he returned it was with four shot glasses and a flask of fire whiskey. He poured and distributed the whiskey and raised his own glass. "To Hermione and Severus. Cheers."

Severus had to praise himself for being in the Weasley's kitchen watching his wife, his Hermione, stack the plates and cutlery for dinner. For it would have been so easy to turn away and hide in Spinner's End. Easy to punish himself and rationalize all of his honorable actions during the second war were fraudulent because he only did it to sooth his guilt and allow him to go into a quiet grave. Instead, in that moment of unapologetic honesty, of absolute vulnerability, Severus Snape reached out to Hermione and as always, she did not disappoint. And here he was, smiling to himself at the journey they had taken together.

Hermione's hair was slowly coming out of her bun. Two large strands of those wavy curls falling over her face as she absent mindedly tucked them behind her ears. The small dip of her throat glistened with the light sweat from the summer heat. She wore a sleeveless cotton shirt that accentuated her curves so much that even as her husband he felt perverted gawking at her. It didn't stop him but he did feel guilty that he took slight sexual pleasure watching her doing something so innocent. He was sure she was unaware of his leering gaze and dangerous thoughts until she returned with a coy glance. One that said _'Yes I know you're thinking about running your hands all over my body and taking me with savage passion but you'll have behave. For now.'_

The fireplace roared and a lime green light flashed before spitting out Ron, his twin boys and his daughter. Mrs. Weasley rushed in to give him a warm greeting and screeched in delight that her grandchildren had arrived. Severus sat near the back door in one of the chairs that matched none of the others. Seeing Weasley and his three miscreants stomp into the kitchen with all the unnecessary noise they could muster, Severus regretted bending to his wife's will.

It was all he hated in other people's children. They were loud, rude, and exceedingly dim witted. Spouting out the first thought that came to their mind. The twin boys always had some kind of dirt on them and fought each other constantly until they used their two combining brain cells long enough to find a way to torture their younger sister. She being the only girl was spoiled terribly by her father. Other than her incessant bragging to Julia about whatever girls were supposed to have an interest in, she was tolerable.

Save for his own children, he liked Albus the best. Yes he was partially named after him, but he also took the more favorable characteristics in Harry. If James Sirius Potter was the contrast to Severus than Albus was a murky reflection. Reverse sides of the same coin from a man Severus at best had conflicting feelings for even now. From his limited interactions with Albus he ventured that he and Alex would help each other come out of their shyness. Taking solace in each other that the world wasn't so frightening if there was a friend around. His thoughts were interrupted by Molly calling everyone outside for them to eat.

Julia charged back into the kitchen but was caught and trapped by her father. "Where you off to?"

"To wash up!" She giggled and showed him her hands that were covered in dried mud.

"Been busy?"

"We were making golems!"

"Oh were you?"

"Yeah! James said he knows a spell to make them come alive but -" Her eyes darted around and she leaned in to whisper "We're not supposed to use magic yet."

"Indeed. Perhaps I can breathe life into your mud monsters."

"Golems dad! But really?!"

"After dinner. Go wash up." he released her with a light push to her back, directing her to the sink where Hermione hoisted her up to reach the running water. Alex came in next and with such enthusiasm he presented Severus a purple crystal.

"Dad! Albus and I found these." Severus inspected the slender gem and returned it to Alex.

"Ah, those are channeling gems. You can place a small bit of magic in them to use when you don't have a wand."

"Cool." He smiled and studied it before handing it back to his father for safe keeping.

"Come on Alex, time to wash up." Hermione scooped him in her arms and helped him wash his hands. Due to the heat and much to his dismay, Severus removed his outer black coat. He folded it carefully and laid it over his chair. He rolled up the sleeves of his white buttoned shirt to his elbows and even undid the top two buttons. He winced as his fingers trailed over the scar tissue at his throat. For a moment he considered closing his collar once more but the relief from its bind was too convincing.

The table stretched out in an odd oval shape so that for the most part everyone could meet eye to eye. It also managed the amazing feat of seating fourteen and the food to feed them all. The seating arrangement was Molly, Arthur, Ron, the twin boys; Tim and Dan, his daughter Lysa, Julia, James, Albus, Alex, Severus, Hermione, Harry and finally Ginny who was feeding Lily in the highchair next to her. Molly prepared an array of dishes that of which the contents remained a mystery to Severus. He opted for a lean chicken breast, peas and potatoes. It wasn't that he didn't trust the quality of her cooking, as it so happens she'd stuffed food in his mouth much to his protest and Hermione's amusement. Mostly it came from the fact he was a light eater and had no desire to become encumbered by the weight of food in his stomach.

"Alright there Sev?" Ron called out to him, acknowledging Severus for the first time that evening. His jaw clenched. _Sev_. A nickname Lily had once given him and since the departure of their friendship and the nature of her death he quickly squashed the habit of anyone else using it. Why Ronald Weasley continued to address him that way was a simple matter of annoying him. He swallowed a bite of chicken and quietly ignored the comment.

"Blimey Hermione, your kids are so big. Been ages since we've seen them."

"Where is Lavender?" Molly interrupted.

"She wanted to come mum, but work is been crazy for her."

"Speaking of which." Hermione said with a small laugh that Severus adored. "The minister is visiting Hogwarts."

"Is he now?" Ron asked.

"Not only that but he's coming first week of term."

"What a nightmare." said Harry. "Doesn't he think that's a bit rude? I mean you don't invite yourself to someone's house before they've unpacked." Severus raised his brow in silent agreement.

"Exactly. That's why Julia and Alex are staying here for a bit. Severus and I have a lot to do before he arrives." Severus watched Ron's face in perverse satisfaction as Hermione said 'Severus and I'. The two hadn't been together since just after the war but it was a secret to absolutely no one (except perhaps Lavender) that Ron retained some of his feelings for her. He took any chance to see the slight agony in his face when he was reminded that Hermione had chosen _Snape_.

"Too bad Kingsley's term is up. Hold on, you don't think the minister is trying to sack Severus do you?" Harry asked with a quick glance to Severus who was now very interested in the conversation.

"Why would he want to sack Severus?" Hermione asked quite seriously.

"I donno. I mean it took a lot to uh-" Harry stuttered and scratched the back of his head. "Without Kingsley he might have been able to-"

"Honestly I just think the minister wants to see the place where our children are educated." Hermione returned to her plate quite annoyed.

"Sure." Ron added reassuringly. "But he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"The minister didn't tell you _why_ he was coming? I mean he must have went to Hogwarts when he was young, why in blazes does he need to see it now?"

Hermione shook her head and kept her gaze down at her plate. "I told you, its probably just to be reassured that the standards and curriculum of Hogwarts are being maintained."

"What you're sayin is, he doesn't trust Snape." Everyone snapped their eyes at Ron. There was a heavy silence that even the children noticed as they too stopped talking to see what was going on. Hermione slowly turned her eyes to Severus who at the moment remained impassive. The silence seemed to last a life time with everyone looking at Ron, then Severus for a reaction. Finally he broke the awkwardness that everyone was drowning in.

"It is of little concern to me the nature of the minister's visit and less so what his opinion of me is. Assuming it isn't to further the ministry's involvement with Hogwarts he can spend the whole term there if it satisfies his paranoia and doesn't disrupt the crucial…learning environment."

There was a collective sigh from the table but it was short lived as Ron made the unwise decision of opening his mouth. "So does he know?"

"Oh Ron what are you on about now?"

"Does the minister know that you two are together?"

"How should I know if he knows or not?" Hermione chewed defiantly on a piece of celery.

"What- you're not emba-"

"It would be in your best interest to not…finish…that remark." Severus interrupted and although he had hardly raised his voice everyone heard him perfectly. Hermione made her hand into a fist and gave the table a slight rapt.

"No Ron, I'm not embarrassed. If the minister asked me who is my husband, I would proudly point to Severus. He can make all the inquiries about our private life to which I'm sure would be fed by the myriad of rumors of how and_ when_ our relationship began. But, for the purpose of this godamn tour that we didn't ask for, for my sanity and our right to privacy I would rather none of those questions be asked. Our marriage isn't relevant to either of our jobs so I'd just like to avoid the subject since it will only bring on unnecessary stress." Hermione finished with a loud chomp to her celery that resonated comically in the near silence.

"Shush Ron. Stop pestering them." Molly barked. "Its not anyone's business who Hermione is married to." Molly gave a slight wink to Severus who returned with a smirk that no one else saw.

"Okay okay!" Ron threw up his hands in defeat. "I was just wondering is all. Not trying to make a fuss over it." For some time the table resumed in conversation and nibbling at dessert for Molly had insisted they eat more and were now almost too full for pie.

"Here Alex." Severus reached over for a slice of cherry pie and placed it in front of him. It was then that James pointed to the faded mark that was normally hidden under Severus' long sleeves.

"Whats that?"

"James!" Harry snapped. "Don't be rude. Sorry Severus he-."

"What? Can't I ask?!" James pouted and folded his arms over his chest. Severus held his arm in front of him and clenched his fist as a jolt of sharp pain ravaged his arm. The mark had lost its power and color years ago but it seemed any time he was reminded of its presence his mind responded to the phantom sensation of it still holding sway over him.

"It's a reminder." Severus said finally, breaking yet another awkward silence.

"A reminder of what?' Albus asked and leaned in trying to see the mark which Severus now beheld to the curious children.

"That nothing is permanent and anything can be remade."

"What does that mean?" Lysa asked, not at all impressed by his explanation.

"Its like when you draw something but it doesn't come out so you erase it, right dad?" Julia bounced in her seat awaiting for his approval.

"That is an adequate analogy."

"Huh?"

"It means I'm right, I think." Julia didn't always understand the exact meaning of his words but could usually determine if it was a 'yes' or 'no' kind of answer.

"That's stupid." Lysa spat. "Why put that ugly mark on your arm?"

"Lysa!" Ron hissed and then snapped at the boys who were laughing.

Though Severus could hardly care about the spawn of Ronald Weasley. He looked down at Julia and winked. She smiled and went back to eating her pie. Silently he thanked Hermione and the lottery of genetics that his children were not idiots.

* * *

><p><strong>Wowee this took a minute to write. I have no idea what the next chapter will be like exactly, either where we left off or some fun flashback stuff. We'll see. Anyhoo thanks to Meldz for the suggestion of doing dinner with the Weasleys. Lastly here is a quote I think fit's the chapter pretty well.<strong>  
><em><strong>"She is a perfection of character because she possesses faults and demonstrates what it means to be mortal."<strong>_


	6. Our Changing Ways

**Firstly I should clarify something from the chapter before last... I referenced Ron as "Potter's other wife" which I guess confused some people and thats just me and my stupid humor so if the joke was lost on you or didn't make sense don't worry about it. It was just me totally poking fun at their bromance so yeah. Anyway... I was going to fit some smut in here but instead it just ended up being fade to black. I may go back for the next chapter but for now it is what it is. I wanted to get this one up and hear what people thought of the conversations Severus and Hermione have. Also I promise on all that is holy the next chapter will be the eagerly awaited "tour" and meeting of the minister of magic. Right then chaps enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The kids insisted on sleeping in the living room. James, Julia and the twins built a fortress with blankets and pillows. Their cloth tunnels suspended by chairs and on either side of the room was a tower of pillows. Alex and Albus lay on their stomachs drawing maps of an impending adventure.<p>

"Not to worry." Molly came next to Severus who was watching them at the edge of the room. "I'll have them in bed soon." He nodded. A comment of gratitude was perched at his tongue, but by the time the words left his brain and made to his mouth Severus couldn't fight his shallow pride. Hermione had said it enough but he had yet to thank Molly and her family for taking their children during their time of need. They loved it here. Gods he could see why. Large open fields, fresh air, other children to play with. Even he appreciated the quiet that the country offered.

Hermione called from the other room. When they both poked their heads out of the tents Severus lead them to her. Julia began regaling to her mother the progress of their magical blanket kingdom even though the boys said it was a fortress. When she finally took a breath Alex presented a picture he had drawn earlier that day.

"It's a cat." He declared.

"I see that, you even spelled it at the bottom." She kissed his forehead and held him tight.

"I helped!" Cried Julia and pointed to the C that corrected Alex's original K.

"Yes darling that was good of you." Hermione planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "Now I don't want you two to worry, we'll come get you on Saturday to take you to grandma and grandpa's."

"Kay!" Julia nodded and looked down at Alex who made a similar gesture.

"Julia, make sure you include Alex in your games with the boys okay?"

"Yup!"

"And behave yourselves. Listen to everything Mr. and Mrs. Weasley say."

"Yes mum!" Julia sighed.

"Okay, well we're leaving now. I love you both." She gave them both another quick kiss. Alex turned to Severus and wrapped his little arms around his legs. Severus bent down and gave him a proper hug and kiss. Severus felt the slightest warmth come over him when Alex didn't linger and cry as he normally would but instead returned to his spot on the floor with Albus. They hovered over their crayon map and began planning tomorrows backyard excursion. He hoped this progress of interacting with other children would carry over to adults. Julia threw her arms around his neck which surprised him to almost falling over.

"Goodness Julia." He returned her embrace and reminded her not to stay up much later. She promised and took off into the other room. Hermione gave a warm and thankful farewell to Molly and Arthur. Severus stayed impassive with a tight handshake to Mr. Weasley. "Ready?" he asked her quietly, the children had already began to wind down in the other room.

"Hang on…" She grabbed his hand and gently pulled him out into the night. "I wanted to show you something before we apparated."

"Oh?" He hooked his arm with hers. Severus had to walk considerably slower to keep with Hermione's pace. Summer's heat was finally waning in the night. The thick humid air of the afternoon was now a dry breeze. Without the city lights, the sky was free to illuminate the path before them. The half moon and precious stars shining brilliantly against the vast blackness above. Hermione held her wand stretched out, Severus stopped curiously and watched the very familiar rotation she made with her arm. In the stillness of the night she said softly but with meaning,

"Expecto Patronum." Her wand released a blue light that formed into an owl. It stretched its wings and flew in a tight circle around them before perching on Severus' shoulder. Hermione giggled as her corporeal patronus nuzzled her husband and disappeared. "It changed. It used to be an otter."

"An otter?" He raised a brow as his face read unimpressed.

"I didn't choose it Severus. So I wondered…"

"If mine had as well?" He shrugged, hiding very well that he feared it hadn't changed. He had no reason to cast it since those days. What if it remained a doe? What would that say, what would Hermione think?

"Aren't you curious?"

"Not particularly…"

"Well I am." She crossed her arms wand still in hand. He faced her and gave a similar posture, teasing her. "Come on Severus, I want to see if it-"

"And if it hasn't?"

"Well-"

"What made you cast it anyway? Or did you feel somehow that it had changed?"

"Not exactly." She kicked a rock towards him. "I was reading, and there was a section that mentioned protective charms. It discussed that those who are able to cast a corporeal patronus can experience a change in their guardian. Naturally I was curious so I tried it."

"And…?"

"Once I'd seen it was an owl I researched its particular meaning. Wisdom, that's a given. But also, those who seek truth, knowledge, and see what others do not, owl's represent change." She stepped closer to him and placed a hand to his cheek. "Don't you see? It changed largely because of you."

"And just how did you come to that conclusion?"

"I see you as others do not. Not only that but you and I, coming together, that was a big change for the both of us. A new way of life, so I… found comfort in it now being an owl." She smiled and dropped her hand, he missed her touch. "Also, owls are cute."

He shook his head slightly amused and in awe at how adorable she was. The wand tucked in his sleeve twitched awake. He frowned down at it but still withdrew it from its hidden sheath. Hermione's eyes brightened and joined her hands together in eager anticipation.

"Don't worry." She said just before he was about to cast. "I won't be mad if it hasn't changed."

Severus closed his eyes. He was searching for a memory, a powerful one. There were the ones with Lily but to his surprise they felt lukewarm from before. That gave him relief. His organized mind began filtering through the last ten years. Hermione. Her smile, laugh, and that light caress to the back of his hand. His mind took him to the first night they were together. How desperate her hands were to get his coat off. How they trembled until they found his flesh. Her eyes had been so honest, even when he hadn't been able to reciprocate. He was still timid at letting all those walls down.

The memory smeared into smoke and when it cleared Hermione was sitting on his couch, her eyes red and on the verge of breaking. Until she finally sobbed her confession of being with child. He saw himself kneeling down to her, holding her face he quieted her and then brought their lips together. Her arms locked around his neck and held tight.

His body felt light when his mind pulled away and brought him to another memory. In fact he hardly remembered it at all. It was dark, they were asleep, until Julia came pushing the door open with a tearful Alex. They had both had nightmares and asked to sleep with them. Severus hoisted Alex in between them first, then helped Julia climb in next to her mother. After many goodnights were exchanged their children fell into a quiet slumber. Hermione lay on her side and held Julia to her chest. Her hands smoothed over her head and followed its trail with a kiss. She smiled as Alex tucked himself face first into his father's chest.

"So beautiful." She whispered. "Sometimes it hurts how much I love them." She reached out and stroked Alex's back, still keeping Julia tight in her arms. After a quiet moment those endless brown eyes found his. An amber universe stared back at him. Severus took her hand that was at Alex's back and laced her fingers with his. He kissed their joined hands and then allowed them to fall back onto the bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

How little he thought of it at the time. A regular thing of the night that had happened on a number of occasions. It was possible that his mind romanticized the incident but given the feeling he was experiencing from its recollection it didn't really matter. It was perfect. They laid in bed together with their children snuggled against them for protection. For comfort and love. The two of them, Julia and Alex, the very personification of their joyous union. Watching his wife pour her limitless unconditional affection, over the creations that were literally half of him. The other half being Hermione who came second only to his children. It was a simple thing, the four of them, together.

"Expecto Patronum." He opened his eyes. A blast of illuminated smoke rushed out of his wand and formed into a large feline that revealed itself to be a panther. It trotted over to Hermione and nudged at her hand. She laughed and scratched its translucent ears. It looked up at Severus and walked away into disappearance. "That was…unexpected. So tell me my dear Gryffindor, what does the panther say about me?"

"I'm glad you asked." She mused with a grin so wide he could see her molars. "The panther is known for representing death and rebirth, well acquainted with the dark, and invokes feelings of power, courage and valor. Ah ha." She finished with her nose just slightly tilted upwards.

"Are you quite finished with your analysis?"

"If you'll permit me another inquiry." She locked her arm into his once more and began leading him away from the burrow.

"As you will."

"What memory did you choose?"

"Is this a 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours' situation?"

"Hmm perhaps."

* * *

><p>It took a considerable amount of concentration to apparate through the wards Hogwarts had in place. He could bypass them of course, being headmaster, but it annoyed him to no end how much strength it took from him. They popped in the headmaster's office, untouched since last term. Behind the desk was a bookshelf stretching from floor to ceiling. With a wave of his hand it opened inwardly and revealed their living quarters for the school year.<p>

With the addition of Julia and then Alex there was some reconstruction done to the headmaster's quarters. Behind the bookcase opened into a large circular room. In the center there was a large leather couch flanked by two matching arm chairs. A cherry-wood fireplace faced the sitting area. On the far side of the room, just next to the fireplace, a doorway led to two sets of stone stairs the split upwards to Julia and Alex's bedroom and down to the kitchen. Protruding out into the room was a metal spiral staircase that led to an indoor balcony that served as Hermione and Severus' bedroom. Since the landing overlooked the rest of the main room, they had a tapestry pulled shut around them for privacy. Not that there was much to be had with curious children scampering up the stairs at ungodly hours of the morning.

Their bedroom, as it were, included a modest bathroom with a not so modest tub. The porcelain behemoth took up most of the bloody space, what little there was left for the toilet and sink. Though after a few soaks in it himself, Severus could no longer argue its usefulness. There was little space for photos or paintings for every conceivable inch of the walls was occupied by a book. Hermione often referred to their second home as 'the library'. At least once a week she brought home a new book and had the challenge of finding a new place for it. Not to mention the books Severus would occasionally pick up. They were finding more and more they had to shrink or reconfigure matter so they could stuff their home with more.

Hermione stretched her arms over her head and made her way upstairs. "Shall we get started? I know its late but-"

"No, its fine. I'll get some tea."

He returned shortly with the tea tray levitating behind him. Hermione sat on their bed, parchment already unraveled with her brainstorm scribbled in ink. She restrained her hair in a messy pony tail and removed her jeans. Leaving her in a camisole and boy shorts. Putting aside his personal desires he refocused on their purpose.

"So." She said sipping her tea as Severus began to remove his outer coat and roll up his white sleeves. "What do you want to focus on?"

"It might help if you tell me what exactly the minister is inspecting. The school itself, its curriculum, the staff…me?"

"I told you, I'm not sure what-"

"He must have some type of objective, do you deny that much?"

"No, of course not. But I don't think it's a…excuse me for the expression, but I don't think it's a witch hunt either."

"Very well. What did he say to you exactly?" Severus moved to a small storage cabinet at the edge of the room and removed the letter he received from the ministry.

"He said…" She furrowed her brow trying to recall the exact wording. "Granger, I'm consolidating all of our departments best minds to do some redesigning. Before we get to that I'd like to see the school where all of our young minds start. I understand you're on a friendly basis with the headmaster of Hogwarts, could you inform him that we intend to have a tour for our dream team to have a look around? I said I could."

"Dream team?" Severus raised his brow as he sat at the end of the bed. "Is he running a government or a football team?"

"He is a bit eccentric yes." Hermione said with a shrug. "Anyway he didn't seem malicious in his intentions. He wants to visit all the departments."

"Perhaps he should do that instead of burdening us with this tour. This is what I got from the bastard." With a drink of tea he cleared his throat and read aloud the letter.

_"Dear headmaster; as I will shortly be taking office as the new minister of magic, it is my goal to help improve and progress our government. We are a proud nation indeed with a rich and long history in the world. As minister I feel it is my duty to ensure that all of our assets are working to their full potential. I have every confidence that we already have the best and brightest working to ensure our nation's success. However I wish to affirm this knowledge through close observation and thorough examination._

_I don't need to tell you headmaster that children are our future, therefore I feel it is extremely important that I begin where our young ones do, Hogwarts. I understand that this may seem insulting or distrusting of your staff, facility and you yourself, headmaster. I say now this couldn't be further from the truth. I only wish to experience where it is our children are developing much of their lives. As you can imagine the school has changed much since either of us attended, so you can appreciate my curiosity to revisit the days of my youth. Please ensure you can accommodate my team for three days and four nights. I expect a fully guided tour by you personally while your deputy can attend to your normal duties until our visit concludes. Please send and owl with a brief itinerary of days events. I am eagerly anticipating meeting you and your staff._

_Sincerely_

_Cyprus Seagan; Minister of Magic, United Kingdom  
><em>

He tossed the letter dismissively over his shoulder. Hermione bit her lower lip and laid back into the pillows. The letter appeared to be of kind nature but really he wasn't asking but demanding such a tour. A three day one at that, to take place regardless of how it inconvenienced the man running the school the minister was so concerned about in the first place.

"Hmm I haven't been around the minister a lot but I can tell you this, he didn't write this letter. Probably his secretary she's a bit of a tart."

Severus snorted. "Not very articulate is he?"

"Not to that degree."

"Are you implying that our dear minister is an imbecile?" He asked teasingly.

"I'd rather not discuss my feelings on that." Which meant she thought he was incompetent. Comparatively though, everyone was incompetent. "I didn't realize he wanted such a detailed visit. Okay, so Minerva will take care of your job, Merlin knows she's done that enough. So we have that covered."

"Just because she's well versed at the position, doesn't mean I enjoy placing _my_ duties onto her." Severus snapped.

"I understand but who else? She's been here the longest aside from the ghosts that is, and even some of them she's got beat. She'll be happy to do it Severus so stop pouting and lets move on. We have a schedule to make."

After much bantering and discarded parchment, the schedule proceeded thusly. Day one they would tour the exterior grounds. Then they would visit the dormitories starting with the minister's house which Hermione had to begrudgingly acknowledge they shared. By then it would be time for dinner and the sorting ceremony. Day two, after breakfast a quick show of the library and then classes. It was decided they would start from the top with astronomy and divination, and work their way down to potions. Day three would include a quiddich match in the morning, interviews with the staff and finally at dinner the students would have a chance to ask the minister and his cabinet questions.

"And then they can piss off." Severus flopped backward on the bed after Hermione had re-read their schedule to ensure they were both in agreement.

"Hmm you know I do have to work with these people. Besides, they didn't choose to ransack your first three days back at work."

"Yes and I'm sure three days away from the office to exchange stories of the good ol days while they run rampart in the hallways is a tremendous strain on them."

"By the way, do you remember Seagan? I mean as a student?"

Severus rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It would have been in my early days."

"So that's a no?"

"I can't recall every blasted dunderhead that walks into my classroom. It takes a special case for me to remember them. Theres Potter, of course, Longbottom, who could erase that disaster from my mind? And now he's teaching herbology!" Severus groaned in a way that told her he was seeking sympathy.

"At least he's not teaching potions and you did hire him Severus." Hermione reminded as she climbed over to his side of the bed.

"As though I had a bloody choice." He scowled up at her.

"And me?" She asked with all false innocence and a half pouted smile.

"No one on this earth could forget _the_ Hermione know-it-all Granger." His head nestled in her lap hiding his tired eyes in her midriff. She ran her fingers through his dark locks and for a moment allowed him to enjoy her caress.

"As I recall, you used the term 'insufferable know-it-all.'" She smiled as he glared up at her now laying flat on his back.

"Perhaps, but I couldn't be seen being nice to a muggle-born. I was still in the guise of death eater. Not to mention you were Potter's shadow."

She smacked him lightly on the forehead. "I was not his shadow! Honestly though, I don't know where those two would be sometimes."

"Without you? Probably still in second year potions with yours truly, that is if I hadn't poisoned them yet. Oh don't think I didn't see your 'influence' on their assignments. I might have actually told Minerva about their potential academic dishonesty if it wouldn't have resulted in spending more time trying to fill their hollow skulls."

"Hardly cheating Severus." She tapped him on the nose. "I helped them with homework and projects."

"And consider this my love, how much more time you would have had for your own work if you weren't exhausting so much effort ensuring their success when clearly it wasn't a priority for them."

"Do I detect a hint of frustration?"

"I'm just saying…" If only to silence his ranting she leaned down and kissed him. "They didn't appreciate your brilliance unless it was getting them out of trouble." He mumbled through their kissing which Hermione was much more focused on. "Or death."

"Hmmm." was her response as she broke away to move down his neck and chest. As she was descending down his body, Severus got a lovely view underneath her camisole that hung loose off her. Her breasts weren't large, though it hardly mattered to him. They were perfect in shape and fit nicely in his hands and mouth. Her knees rested on either side of his head with her hands busy at unbuckling his belt.

"I'm fond of the way you change subjects."

"Then you'll love this conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokay! So that happened. I thought about the patronus changing a lot in other Hermione and Severus stories. One would think they would change anyway, I personally just haven't come across any stories that explore that aspect. It took me a while before I decided on their respective animals and I think coming up with Severus' was more difficult than Hermione's. I did some research in different folklore and the two animals came up with similar results so yeah thats how that happened. I can't thank you guys enough for all the thoughtful reviews I've been getting! I totally posted the first chapter on a whim and figured it would be a one shot but I am really enjoying writing all these and it is because of your support and reviews. So kudos to you! Right then til next time. <strong>


	7. Welcome Home Headmaster

**Heeeeyyyyyy guys. So a lot happens in this chapter. Therefore I didn't get quite as far as I would have liked. (Translation; she didn't get to the tour...yet) But I quite enjoyed writing this one although it was quite a beast and took several days to complete. Stupid work and sleep. Anyway my terrible sense of humor will be ever present here. Hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. Also the first part of this chapter is on the M side of things. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**For your curiosity the following songs were violated to complete this chapter. "Over the love" - Florence and the Machine and "Casey's Song" - City and Colour **

* * *

><p>"What's he like?" Severus asked out of the calm silence between them. The rain and light thunder had them coming in and out of sleep for the past few hours, but at the present they were both awake. It was sometime in the early morning, the static light darkness after midnight yet before dawn.<p>

"Who?" She repositioned herself, her right leg thrown around his waist, half laying on him. Her head rested on the center of his sternum while her fingers wrapped themselves in his hair. "The minister of magic?"

"Well I certainly wasn't inquiring about any previous lovers."

"Certainly not." she said in her best Severus impersonation. He shook his head, it was such a terrible impression that it turned back into being amusing. "What would you like to know? Like I said I haven't spent that much time with him. Just a few meetings."

"Do you think he's handsome?"

"What sort of question is that?" She asked looking up at him.

"It isn't for me to determine how you should interpret my questions."

"Indeed." She said with the same mocking tone as before. Hermione laughed softly and returned to her own voice. "Do I think he's handsome? No, not particularly." She caught his raised eyebrow, as she hadn't denounced the minister completely and cut him off before he could argue. "I'm just saying that yes, some women, some people may find him attractive. I suppose he's conventionally attractive."

"Meaning?"

"Oh Severus! Why do you care what he looks like anyway?"

"Because dearest, men like him, are under the strenuous disillusion that they are privy to any woman they want, furthermore, that they are entitled to them."

"And this concerns you?" She tilted her head up to him and imitated his infamous brow raise.

"Not on your part no. And if you are to suggest otherwise I will be thoroughly insulted." He brought his arms up from his side to entrap her.

"So you want to know if we're dealing with a pompous arse is that it?"

"In a manner of speaking."

Hermione laughed and began kissing his neck. "I can tell he's trying to be charming." She said moving over his throat. "To what ends I cannot say. But what I can say, hmmm." she moaned out, lost in the taste of his soft flesh. "Is that I am thoroughly unmoved by him." She shifted onto him, both legs on either side, squeezing slightly as her mouth traveled to his jaw line. "He's not my type." She said lowly.

"Oh?" he placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs circled the protruding bone. He felt her smile as the thin sheet between them did nothing to hide his erection. _Pitiful_ he thought to himself _how little she has to do to get me this way_. Hermione sighed pleasantly, sucking and biting at the tender spot behind his earlobe. "Interested in enlightening me on your type?" He barely got the words out before loosing his thoughts to her movements.

"Well…" she reached down, coiled the sheet in her fingers and ripped it away from them. Discarding it to some dark corner of the room. Surprised, Severus's breath hitched in his throat. She came to capture his lips, holding his face securely as she ravaged his mouth. Hermione lowered herself on him, pressed against his cock, she smiled as he begged for entrance. For now she teased him with the wet warmth sliding against him. "I like men who are mysterious."

"Typical." He sighed with gritted teeth, holding back his need to be inside her. His hands moved up her body to distract himself, if she was going to taunt him like that, he would do the same.

"Hmm and tall." She breathed out in between their kissing. "And-"

"Handsome?" he interrupted.

"Hmm." She cooed "with dexterous hands. A very underrated talent, less favored for- AH!" He plucked at her nipple with the other hand held the back of her head. "For hmmm" she had to refocus. "For being well endowed."

"Are you implying-" she took his lower lip, biting almost too hard for him not to enjoy it. "That I'm not meeting your expectations of phallic proportion?"

"Ooooh sensitive are we?" He twisted her nipple which made her release him to let out her own moan. "I'm just saying, men think about it too much. There are other things that go into sex. The difference between a good lover and a fantastic lover."

"This I know." Severus planted his thumb under her chin and tilted it so that his mouth could roam over her neck.

"Uh huh." she exhaled and grazed over his cock with the slightest pressure. He pulsed against her center pushing back against Hermione to alleviate his torment. Her hands raked through his hair, eliciting a subtle pleasure with his roots being tugged at. "Nothing turns me on more, than an intelligent man." The heat between her legs slithered up her spine to the back of her neck taking over her thoughts. Panting she pushed him back onto the bed and positioned herself to take him in.

"Nothing eh?" He mused.

Severus laid back fully and arched to where only the very back head touched their bed. Hermione still very controlled, took him inside at a pace that was blissful agony to him. Half of him wanted to suspend in the sensation the other was on the verge of plunging into her. It took a great deal to restrain himself, promising that patience would be rewarded. His fierce hold on her hips channeled his inner savagery. _This woman is mine. I am hers. I am a servant to her as she is to me. I love her, I want her. I want to consume her as I want to be consumed._

"That's it." She breathed out when all of him was inside her. Hermione rocked her hips forward, while her hands groped her breasts.

"Gods." Severus groaned from the bottom of his throat. "You're so wet, tight…" He lost the words, only taking in Hermione. His hands directed her moving hips, holding tight to keep them both in control. He loved watching her body roll, from her waist to her shoulders. Lithely sinking and rising to his thrusts. One hand slid down her front and stopped at her clit. He watched as she used the pads of her fingers in small rotations. Her opposite hand stayed at her chest, plucking and twisting her nipple. If it was possible he hardened even more. His voyeuristic devil coaxing her exhibitionist seraph. Its dark whispers admiring her delicate work.

"What a display you're giving me." His thumbs traced the inside of her thighs. Her hand picked up faster. His eyes strayed from her palm grinding against her clit, taking the slow visual journey up her bouncing chest to her face twisted in pleasure and faint torture. "Oh how I do love to watch you. Touching yourself, so knowingly."

"I want you to-" Her body jerked, her head wilting forward. Overcome with her muscles clamping and spasm around his cock, her arousal leaking all over him. Through her ragged breath she finished her thought. "Touch me, please! Severus!"

Severus sat up, arms wrapped around the lower half of her torso. His calloused hands massaged her lower back with deep pressure. He barely had to lift his head to reach her breast with his mouth. Hermione dropped her arms to her side and for the moment relished in his worship. Only focusing on keeping their pace. From her waist up she went limp in his arms and mouth. Eyes closed, immersed in the delightful sounds he made.

"Hermione…" he mumbled against her breast, his quick tongue ran over her nipple sending a shiver to the base of her neck. She held his head to her chest, encouraging him with kisses to his temple and forehead. He braced himself at her hips, curling his fingers into an anchor. She slowed down, feeling he wanted more control, he was close. His left hand came around to tease the entrance of her arse. The tips of his fingers just barely inside. Her nails raked down his back while she buried her mouth into the crook of his neck. She bit harder than she meant to as his other hand pressed down on her clit. He didn't protest.

"Severus…I…ah!" She forced him backwards and begged him to keep his hands where they were. They worked in synchrony with each other. The one on her clit rotated with firm pressure while the other lightly circled her rear entrance. Her knees bared down her weight, pushing forward erratically reaching for her finish. Her mouth stayed at his neck, alternating between biting and then sucking. Lost in her gyrating hips and tight walls.

His fingers moved easily against her, soaked in her juices. The strong aroma broke his focus. It was wonderful. She dropped her weight completely on him, her mouth tore away from his neck but no sound came forth. A silent scream as Hermione's walls released and from her spilled more of that sweet smell. Her arms shook as she came to rest on her elbows. Severus beheld his wet fingers to her and pressed them to her lips. She suckled on his finger tips. Tasting her own salty and thick texture. She watched with hooded eyes as his mouth dropped open. Enthralled at her increasing enthusiasm. Her lips tight as she drew back the whole length of his finger.

"How do you taste?"

"Hmmm almost as good as you." She ran her tongue from base to tip and took his two fingers into her mouth fully. Sucking and moaning as though it were his cock.

"Ah, roll your hips more." She obeyed. The minimal friction coupled with watching her lap at his fingers, eagerly consuming herself sent him to his climax. He held her still as he thrust, his seed jetting up inside of her. "Fuck!" he cried with a hoarse groan as the last bit shot out in a hard twitch. Hermione released his fingers and hovered just above him. Her fingers deep in his hair.

"Dirty boy." She leaned down and kissed him. Sharing her taste into his mouth.

"Says the vixen." He moaned, delighting in her subtle combined flavor of her mouth and come. "I was under the impression that you enjoyed that sort of talk during sex."

"Still doesn't change that you're dirty." She pulled on his lower lip with a sharp bite and soothed it immediately afterwards with her suckling. Without having to look, Severus wandlessly summoned a glass vial from the bedside drawer. Once it was safe in his hand he presented it to Hermione.

"Here. Don't want to forget, that's how we ended up with Julia." He gave a crooked smile as she took it from him. She automatically uncorked it and held it to her lips, but then stopped as a thought crept in her head. Hermione beheld her contraceptive potion and stared with deep contemplation. "Hermione?"

"I- Hmmm-" she frowned, frustrated and looked as though she would swallow without further thought until Severus captured her wrist.

"Its up to you." he said flatly.

"You mean to tell me you'd be alright with another child? Another little one crying all hours of the night? Another mouth to feed, another mind for us to fill?" She smiled at the last part.

"Hermione." He took her other hand and guided it to his cheek where he turned his kiss to the inside of her palm. "I don't care if we have a hundred children. As long as I'm with you and as long as you are happy and healthy."

She leaned down to him, her smile growing as they kissed. "Have I ever told you, what a wonderful person you are?"

"It has been brought to my attention, but the repeating sentiment never wavers on me."

"I'll think about it." She pecked his cheek. "I know I don't have long to decide." She gently placed the vial back in the drawer.

"You should sleep." He rolled Hermione onto her back, placing ginger kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"And what about you headmaster?" she was already half asleep by his caress. "Too good for sleep?"

"I'll follow you momentary. I'd like to evaluate the wards over the castle. See if they're still holding as strong."

"You had a hard enough time apparating through them…" She sighed with her eyes fluttering closed. Severus sat at the edge of the bed and watched as her breathing slowed into a lulled rhythm. Her expression serene in slumber. His goddess wrapped in their ivory sheets. He swept a few curls off her forehead and placed a kiss there before setting to his task.

* * *

><p>When Hermione woke Severus was back in bed. The dousing rain of the night had become nothing more than light drizzle in the gray morning. She rubbed the waking tears out of her eyes, refocusing on her Severus. The summer ended early in Scotland, but Severus had an unusually high body temperature (which may explain how he could stand the dungeons) that left the sheets only to his waist. His back was left exposed for her to examine.<p>

Enduring two wars in the majority of his fifty years, left many reminders on his body. While the darkest of them confined to his left arm, most were collected at his back. Their first encounters kept Severus clothed as much as he could allow. Not only shy about his physique, but also not wanting to be reminded of the grisly gashes dominating his flesh. He had told her about them before she had seen them, to warn her. He was so sure she would be horrified. In typical fashion she had surprised him. Instead she reached to touch them with curiosity. The wonderful sensation of her soft fingers tracing his marred skin.

How it calmed him when she kissed the largest one. It began at the base of his neck, round and about the size of her fist, it dripped into a singular slash ending midway down his spine. It was the only one that retained any red pigment. The others had faded into slightly darker tint than his own skin. Centering underneath his collarbone on either side he had circular marks that translated to the backside as exit wounds. She had once asked about the curious placement of these four scars.

Those he had gotten after Voldemort's final revival, in her fourth year. When Harry had escaped, the dark lord was very much displeased with his followers. That aggression was extended to mostly to Severus. Who received a direct puncture of Voldemort's wand to his chest and through his shoulders. Not just his wand though, the dark lord was also invoking the crucio curse during his lancing. At the time, Voldemort had given meaning to this particular torture but Severus made it a point to forget it. To dwell on his dribbling insanity gave more memory to the marks than he deemed worthy.

In a way she loved his scars. It was a pure expression of his redemption and sacrifice. Physical evidence to his dedication to the order and his promise to a love he no longer had true obligation to. Every scar represented a time he had succeeded in fooling the dark lord. Another day of survival reached with only bodily harm as the price. And yet he hid them. Save for the one on his neck, no one had seen his effort to the war. No one else in the order shared his burdens. The agony and exhaustion of playing both sides. How he found the will to persevere when almost everyone continued to doubt his loyalty amazed Hermione. What strength that must have took, and to do it virtually alone. It was a wonder he had turned out so well.

They were apart of him and his body and so she loved them. Oh how she wished he didn't have to have them, or the pain of receiving them. But her admiration of him solidified when she realized that he tended to his own wounds in silence and without complaint. Which only sparked her anger when anyone brought his motives into question. If they only knew what he had done for them.

Her arm reached out on its own accord and traced the largest scar down the center. After a few rotations she leaned in and placed a kiss at the top of his spine. She draped her arm over his shoulder and with a flat palm lazily stroked his chest.

"Hmmm." he groaned and moved to lay on his back. His eyes still closed with his head turned so that his neck was exposed to her.

"Good morning." She said through a series of kisses along his chest. "Did you sleep well?" She stopped at the vicious mark she left the night before. The core of it was a deep purple that spread out into a lighter red. It looked sore just at the sight of it.

"Don't be sorry." She couldn't tell if his intuition was that spot on or if he invoked legitimacy on her. "I enjoy the marks you give, just as you marvel at the ones I leave behind." He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand through her messy curls. "As for your first concern, I slept well enough. And you?"

Hermione turned so her back arched into his chest as she stretched, arms raised above her head. Instead of complaining about her hair in his face, Severus took in her natural scent with no small pleasure. "I always sleep well after sex. Its like going into a coma." She situated herself so that her head rested in the space between his neck and right shoulder. While the rest of her body lay diagonally across his own. "I suspect the wards were in order."

"Save for some minor corrections, yes." His hands found their way to her breasts while his mouth kissed lightly at the top of her shoulder.

"So then whats on the agenda for today? We have a whole day before we need to take the kids to mum an dad's."

"I'm open to suggestions." His words slithered on the outside of her ear, coated in seduction. His right hand traveled down in between her legs. The tips of his fingers grazing her inner thigh. She arched into his touch, her neck presented to him. His unoccupied hand followed the path of her pulse, followed by his hot mouth.

"Fantastic…" she breathed out.

The fireplace downstairs roared and flashed a blinding green light before spitting out deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Severus groaned with frustration as Hermione had heard it too and began removing herself from their embrace.

"Severus?" Minerva coughed out and smoothed her robes free of ash. "Are you there? Oh-" She turned away when Hermione leaned over the railing in nothing but a white sheet. "Uh- Hermione, I didn't-"

Hermione frowned back at Severus who was half way into his pants. "Did you forget that you told her to come today? Via floo?"

"Damnit woman don't look so vexed. It may have…slipped my mind."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Wait there Minerva, I'll be down in a moment." McGonagall took a seat facing away from their balcony-bedroom. On her way to dress Hermione tossed the sheet at Severus who reached out to grab it just in time before it hit his face. "Honestly, your memory is terrible these days."

"I beg your pardon?" He snapped as his hands hurriedly buttoned up his black coat.

"First the tea and now…" her voice drifted as she entered the bathroom.

"That incident was days ago and by the by, both times I was seduced by you!" He said it louder than he meant to. Surly the old witch downstairs heard their bickering. He sneered at the thought of her giggling amusement. "I can't possibly be held responsible." He said seriously, arms crossed over his chest. Hermione poked her head out of the bathroom, now in proper undergarments. Not those sultry lace ones that pummeled his brain into mush.

"Master of the mind arts being reduced to a one tracked mindless dog by a chit nearly twenty years his junior? Is that what I'm hearing?" He grumbled in response and finished lacing his boots. Before he could look up Hermione was already whisking out of the bathroom, fully dressed now and heading downstairs. "Sorry for the wait Minerva, tea?"

"Oh that would be lovely." Said the older witch who then began exchanging whispers (insults regarding the headmaster no doubt) with Hermione.

"I'm not bloody deaf." He called from upstairs.

"Hush you and come join us for breakfast and tea."

Despite their rough start, they had a pleasant morning with Minerva. After he'd concluded his pouting, Severus made sausage, eggs, toast and garnished their plates with fresh fruit. He sat quietly reading the daily prophet while Hermione and her former professor gabbed on about everything from her work at the ministry to their children.

"Where are the little ones?"

"At the burrow." Hermione said after popping a grape in her mouth. "We're taking them to my parents tomorrow."

"Probably best. Is uh…" she trailed off and after a sip of tea continued. "Is the minister aware of your relationship?" Severus allowed his paper to dip so that he could glare at Hermione.

"What?!"

"I told you."

"Told me what?"

"That treating our marital status as a secret is more trouble than its worth. Honestly Hermione, I think more people are aware than not."

"I never said it was a secret." She pouted and chewed on her last grape. "I just didn't think announcing it would do well either. The minister is…a curious fellow and I know that any questions regarding our marriage and children will annoy Severus into insulting the him." She slid her glare over to him.

"Perhaps the minister should mind his own business." Severus straightened his paper and continued reading in silence.

"I agree with Severus, Hermione. I admit when we first heard of you two together it was a wee bit of a shock. But since then it hardly seems strange at all. Well, Severus is a bit older of course but I should hope it wouldn't change the minister's perspective only in that you two are dedicated to the magical world. What with your work at the ministry and Severus being here at Hogwarts."

Hermione blew a chuck of her still frizzy hair out of her face. "I just don't want it to be gossip, again." Severus peaked around his paper and gave her a slight smile.

"I assure you it will not be a dinner topic." She smiled back and mouthed a 'thanks' silently to him. Just when he thought he would be able to continue reading in peace, his office door rumbled in a series of bangs. "Merlin's sake." Severus grumbled and got to his feet to answer the door. He ripped the door opened and held back a sigh of annoyance, he had after all asked Hagrid to give his report as soon as he was able. "Hagrid."

"Headmaster." He gave light bow of his head. "Be ready to give my report to ya soon as yer ready." Severus nodded.

"I'll see you and Filch in the great hall." As he was about to shut the door Hagrid reached out to stop it.

"Mister Filch be besides himself with grief. Mrs. Norris passed away night afore last." Severus raised his brow and then dropped it once he remembered that Mrs. Norris was Filch's wandering feline. "I says this because he's still a bit weepy sir."

"Very well. Think you can get him to come down in half an hour?" Hagrid looked a bit surprised at the gesture but nodded. "Oh and Hagrid, keep him and you away from the whiskey, at least until the minister has gone." With a wave of his hand the door shut.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked.

"Filch is a mess. His bloody cat died." He droned on as he ducked his head down to place a kiss to Hermione's cheek, who blushed in the presence of Minerva. "I'm going to do some inventory. Afterwards I have to meet with the half wit and half giant. Perhaps we can reconvene for lunch?"

"I'm afraid I can't. I'm dreadfully behind with work. Dinner would be lovely though."

"As you wish." He said, not hiding his disappointment. He stood upright and nodded towards his deputy. "It may be beneficial for you to join me on this."

* * *

><p>The sun was barely noticeable through the overcast of gray clouds. The trip to Hagrid's hut took more conscious steps than normal. Being that the ground was still largely soaked from last night's downpour. Severus held his arm out for Minerva as she trotted down the last bit of the slope. She latched on with labored breath until they were on flat ground once more.<p>

"Thank you Severus." He waited until her breath returned and pressed on.

"Good morning professor McGonagall!" Hagrid greeted warmly and nudged Filch who was still sulking behind red eyes.

"Mornin'" he mumbled and sniffed his nose clear.

"Good morning Hagrid, Mr. Filch." Minerva waved, now breaking from Severus' support. "How was your summer?"

"Oh fine fine. How'd you fare professors?"

"Bit of traveling, went to see some family." Said Minerva with a smile. "Hermione is well, you'll be happy to know."

"Glad to hear it. Well then we best get started. I'll start with the most pressing. The arachnids are breeding more than usual. Their new king, Aratoth, is letting them run rampart. Crawling into centaur territory. Which don't make the centaur queen Silstra, much happy."

"Threatening war are they?" Severus rolled his eyes not the least bit interested in the politics of magical creatures roaming the dark forest.

"Somethin' like that. I got the spiders to back off but then Silstra starts sending in her troops. Slaughtering them in raids she is. Now Aratoth wants to breed more of his folk to run over the rest of the forest."

"That's just what we need."

"Hasn't been a battle in three days but I donno how much longer that'll last." Hagrid said shaking his head. "Silstra won't speak to no one but you sir."

"Fine. Send a message to her saying I'll speak go her and the damn spider."

"I donno if she'll talk with him around, she's not-"

"She will or I'll hex the lot of them. Whats next?"

Hagrid went through his list. Compared to the impending war in the forest, it was a small feat to remedy them. Most of the issues came from marinating the plant life on the grounds due to the absence of a herbology professor. Severus assured his gamekeeper that a new one would be arriving with the rest of the staff in two days. Next was Mr. Filch whose only main concern was that the telescope in the astronomy tower needed a new lens. He had taken the liberty of ordering it already and when Severus heard the astronomical price for it he snapped.

"Filch you idiot! Who gave you the authority to purchase anything with the school's gold?!" Filch, who thought his headmaster would be pleased with his initiative began sniveling his apology. Minerva glared at Severus and patted Filch's shoulder. Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Oh come off it man. Its done already. In the future send an owl before you go buying anything over a hundred galleons."

"Yes headmaster." Filch wiped his face free of tears.

"Minerva." Severus turned to his deputy. "When the remaining staff arrives gather them in great hall for a meeting. We'll have much to discuss. Hagrid, notify me as soon as the centaur is ready for her peace treaty." Severus turned, his cloak flaring in his stride.

Thankfully the rest of the castle was in much better shape. He inquired with the house ghosts and all of them confirmed the dormitories were in order and ready for students. The paintings were talkative as usual but all in good health and had no complaints outside of wanting to be moved around a bit. By late afternoon, Hagrid found him wandering the corridors near Slytherin house.

"They're ready for ya sir."

Even in daylight the dark forest held an aura of dread. As though humans weren't welcomed through tightly packed trees and cold air. Hagrid escorted the headmaster to a neutral clearing where both creatures agreed to meet. Aratoth, the spider king, sat perched on a fallen trunk. His pincers twitching and hissing at the dignified centaur. Silstra stood at least twenty feet away from her adversary. Her coat, a rich silver and her skin pale as snow. She stood facing the headmaster and away from her enemy as he spat at her in a language she wouldn't degrade herself to learn. She held her spear firm in the ground and removed her helmet when Severus and Hagrid approached.

"Headmaster Snape." She bowed her head slightly and held her helmet at her side. "I trust Hagrid has informed you of our…" she took a quick look at Aratoth "Quarrel."

"He has. As I'm told it started with his over breeding." he tilted his head toward Aratoth who had ceased his hissing.

"My children have a right to this forest, just as much as this deformed pony!" Considering his unruly interactions with the centaur, Severus was surprised that the spider's voice came in the form of a smooth baritone.

"You and your _children_ came here with that oaf." Silstra pointed to Hagrid. "We centaurs have been here for centuries and will be for centuries more. After your kind eats each other into extinction."

"I'll have know, you half baked donkey! That my species is thriving and you're threatened by our numbers."

"The whole forest is threatened, most of them are too scared to confront your kind. Though I don't blame them, Your appearance is unsightly."

"Do you see this headmaster!?" Aratoth raised his front legs in frustration. "She wants to be queen of the whole damn forest! Perhaps its time her kind found somewhere else to live!'

"At least we centaurs do more than eat!"

"Say that when the forest is infested with elephant beetles and wood worms!" He shook his front leg in anger at her.

"Enough!" Severus barked and both of them reluctantly stopped their bantering. "Now." he began quietly, not entirely sure how to approach the beasts. "You." He pointed to Aratoth. "Will keep to your side of the forest. If you find your land can no longer accommodate your massive numbers I suggest you stop breeding so much." Silstra folded her arms in victory until Severus looked to her next. "And you won't go hunting for his kind. If they cross into your territory fine, otherwise you will do well to follow the same."

"Headmaster." Silstra began with a light chuckle at his ignorance. "His kind will not stop breeding and will eventually overrun the forest."

"Don't argue or I'll turn you over to the giants. Far as I can remember they don't do well with negotiating and will crush the both of you. Now then." He turned to Hagrid. "Once the minister has left the grounds you and Filch will assist in extending their hollow further underground. Until then, will you both agree to staying out of each other's way?"

Aratoth scratched his pincers with his front leg and thought for a moment. "How long til the minister leaves?"

"He'll be here in four days and intends to stay four more. Just over a week from now."

The centaur queen stayed quiet, contemplating the arrangement. After some time she nodded in agreement. "Assuming they don't extend their webs we will hold down."

"Are we still not allowed to eat students who get lost in the forest?" Aratoth quipped, a bit hopeful in his request.

"No! You're not allowed to eat any-" Severus stopped and grit his teeth to continue. "Do you agree to the terms?"

"I will confine my children in the hollow until Hagrid returns with the squib." Without another word Severus stalked back to the castle with Hagrid apologizing for his abruptness.

The next two days blurred into one headache after the next. Hermione, blessed Hermione took the children to their grandparents and left him to work. Upon return she had informed him that of all people Alex had begged to stay with Albus and hardly missed Severus' absence. There was a twinge in his heart when he heard that. He told himself that it was better that Alex was becoming less clingy to his parents. He had found a friend and as much as Severus didn't want to admit it, it would be good for his shy son. Even if it was with Potter's offspring. _It could be worse_ he thought _he could have befriended those wretched Weasley twins._

Save for McGonagall and Filius, it was an entirely new staff at Hogwarts. Most of them had retired or left from all the painful memories of the war. Yet Severus remained. Because he was asked to, because it was all he knew. It was one of the irritatingly valid points Hermione had brought to him when convincing him to stay. Horace had stayed for a year or two after the school reopened but then returned to his quiet retirement. His replacement had not come easy and so for half a school year Severus played headmaster, potions professor and head of Slytherin house.

Upon Horace's recommendation, Severus hired a fellow by the name of Sebastian Pirimus. He had just graduated with his potions mastery at the age of twenty six, not much older than himself when he took the same post. Pirimus exuded his smug superiority in a drawling monotone complete with backhanded compliments and sarcastic observations. Although he wasn't a complete reflection of the headmaster. Pirimus had come from a well to do family with pure blood. The war tore his family apart and to protect himself he changed his last name.

Hermione commented on how curiously fond he was of this new professor. Denying such affection on his part and dismissed Pirimus' as nothing beyond admiration. That is of course until one day the young professor confessed the odd crush he had on Severus during his school days but assured him that since then has moved to men his own age. Severus hadn't meant for her to find out but of course she did and teased him endlessly about it.

He burst through the doors of the great hall, silencing the mindless chatter between professors. They watched and waited until he made the long journey to the head of the hall. His boots echoing off the empty walls with his long strides billowing his robes behind him. Minerva stood off to the side, allowing him take his place front and center. He surveyed them quietly. Clearly they weren't happy with the early summoning.

"I trust you all received my letter regarding the minister's visit." They groaned in agreement. "Very well. Thoughts?" Silence. Most of them on the edge of comment but couldn't form the words out of their conflicted thoughts. Neville shifted in his seat and did his best to keep his eye on the dark wizard. So far it had still been difficult to speak to him. Years of torment and bulling did not fade easily, even with his true loyalties revealed. Finally Pirimus raised his hand. Severus rolled his eyes. "Professor Pirimus…"

"Are you asking for our real opinion or the one that will end this meeting faster?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know, unlike you I do not waste time with useless questions. Anyone else?"

"Well…" Filius stood up. "I guess what we all want to know is if this will disrupt our jobs."

"I assure you the minister has only seen fit to disturb my job. Insisting I escort him at every waking moment until his curiosity is satisfied. I have devised the schedule so that his presence in classrooms will be limited to one day."

"And the interviews?" Pirimus inquired.

"Another unfortunate necessity. You'll meet him briefly on the first day and then for your interviews."

"This is sounding suspiciously like Umbridge's uninvited-"

"I know how you feel Filius." Severus interrupted. "As you recall I was here for that scrutiny as well. However the minister is only here temporarily. Where as Umbridge's presence was as far as we knew at the time, indefinite. Much more favorable don't you think?" The head of Ravenclaw silently agreed and took his seat. After one of their shortest meetings in the history of him being headmaster, Severus dismissed them to prepare for the student's arrival.

* * *

><p>"I'll be leaving early tomorrow morning." Hermione stood behind him and rubbed his neck and shoulders. He dropped his book into his lap and leaned back into her touch. "After all, I have to make the journey with the rest of the cabinet."<p>

"Will you be sleeping in our bed or the visitors quarters?" He kissed her hand as it slid down his chest.

"You're joking right?"

"I suppose you're well acquainted with sneaking around the castle at night."

"You and the rest of the magical world should be rather grateful for all that sneaking around."

"Yes, how did your fellow housemates not murder the three of you for all the subtracted points?"

"Mostly because I made up for them with correct answers in other classes. You of course were no help to that." Hermione murmured as she nuzzled into his neck. "In fact, did you ever give out points?"

"If it was a good day I simply didn't take any away."

"Severus, you git."

"Five points from Gryffindor." He snickered and watched her face turn into an irritated huff. She was about to stand up and move away from him but Severus was too quick and pulled her down into his lap. She feigned protest while he laid on top of her, pinning her arms with one hand while the other skimmed the length of her torso.

"So petty." She mumbled through their kiss. "I should deny you the pleasure."

"And then deny yourself?" he whispered darkly.

"Hmmm you're too clever for your own good."

As promised, Hermione was not in bed with him when he woke. Although he was sure he could still feel her faint kiss on his lips. She must not have been gone long. September the first had a much brighter sun than the previous days past. It looked later than it was, eyeing his clock carefully to assure himself that it was only seven. He dressed and had a quick breakfast of tea and toast. Not a minute after he'd finished Minerva was gliding through his door with the password of Virgo-Capricorn.

"The minister's train will be here in fifteen minutes." She said quietly. Severus waved his hand dismissively and sent his cup and saucer back to the kitchen.

"The sooner he gets here, the sooner he can leave." Severus said sharply and led Minerva out of his office to meet them at the station.

* * *

><p><strong>This is by far the longest chapter I've written so yeah...theres that. I'm interested in hearing all of your thoughts! Personally I really enjoyed writing Hermione's reflection on his scars. Its part of why I feel he is such a tragic character in cannon. He wasn't by any means innocent in fact much of what happens in his adult life is his own fault but he was also a young man in a dark place. It doesn't excuse his actions but it does give reason and meaning for them. Which brings me to the Snarmione fandom in the first place. I love seeing his shield come down even if its just to one person. I could go on about how they're perfect for each other but ya know I wont... <strong>

**"Cause you're a hard soul to save, with an ocean in the way but I'll get around it. I'll get around it." **


	8. Flexing Fatherly Duties

**Okay so I couldn't wait and I got super inspired so here we are! But it may be a minute before I can get the next chapter up so yeah. I really like the end of this chapter, especially the very end. Mwuahahaha. I'm excited to hear what you all think of the minister. Also lots of new characters introduced in this chapter. Pwha! Lets get started then shall we?**

* * *

><p>Despite it being a warm morning, Severus refused to wear anything other than his usual black coat. Although his long robes were absent. Minerva had said he must roasting in the heavy clothing and wondered how he could stand it. The truth was, his body had broken into a light sweat, particularly at his neck where he was determined to hide <em>that<em> scar from anyone who wasn't Hermione or his children. The tight collar confined his throat and strained at anything beyond normal breathing. But damned if he'd make comment of it. Especially to Minerva who went so far as to touch the material encasing his body and insisted he would pass out from its weight and color.

The train was just beyond their line of sight when they arrived at the station. White smoke and steam pluming out of the chimney as it gave one last whistle of its arrival. He stood firmly, legs spread shoulder width apart with his arms folded behind him resting in the small of his back. Minerva stood next to him and gave him a weary look as she noticed a bead of sweat sliding from his temple. He kept his stare straight ahead, wanting to look as imposing as he possibly could. When the train disengaged its pistons and released its doors open she moved her focus back to their guests.

It was quiet. The rustle of the branches overhead and the twittering of birds encased the agony of anticipation. Both former professors gave a quick look to each other. Their heads snapped forward once more as laughter could be heard from the last box car. Severus stiffened again and gazed out to the approaching party members.

Tucked in the midst of the tall suits and robes he saw his Hermione chatting with a colleague. Her hair was down, with only a slight wave through her thick locks. He smiled at her muttered cursing that must have gone on that morning while she forced her hair to her will with charms and products. She wore a soft blue button down with thin gray pinstripes. Flowing around her hips and legs was a knee length skirt matching the accented color of her shirt. There was no small pleasure in watching her hips sway as she walked. Reluctantly his eyes tore away from his lovely woman and frowned when they landed on an all to familiar sight.

"Gods…" he mumbled with as much malice he could muster without moving his lips.

"What is it- Oh." Minerva sighed as she too found the smug face of Lucius Malfoy.

With gritted teeth he hissed out to his deputy "What is he doing here?"

"Severus, aren't the two of you friends?"

"Yes well being friends with Lucius has its own brand of torture."

Lucius gave a cruel smile to Severus, obviously sensing his discontent of his presence. Most would be hurt at the sentiment, but not Lucius, oh no he enjoyed tormenting his friend into annoyance. And while he was secure in their strange friendship and affection for one another it didn't stop Lucius from pushing him to the edge of his temper. Walking stick proudly in hand, Lucius moved briskly to the front of the small crowd to Severus. His stride turning into a sashay as he kept his menacing smile on Severus.

"Severus!" Lucius gave him a light hug and chuckled as his dark friend remained immobile. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Lucius…" Severus started until he caught the bewildered apology on Hermione's face. Mouthing the words 'I didn't know I'm so sorry' to him. "I don't have time to entertain today."

"Oh but you do my friend. In fact from what I hear that's all you'll be doing today." Lucius looked back at the group who were slowly making their way to the end of the station. "I was selected to go on this little tour."

"And just how did you secure that?"

"It wasn't hard Severus. I heard about the little excursion and I simply asked if I could come along to protect my investments."

"Your-" he stopped short and realized where all the massive, anonymous donations had come from. "Hogwarts is not a business Lucius."

"I beg to differ. Besides, having me here is an advantage."

"I don't doubt that you and I have a very different idea of that." Severus drawled.

"Think about it man, you'll have me saying all these nice things about you to the minister. By the time he leaves he'll love you as much as I do."

"I don't want you saying nice things about me. I don't care what the minister thinks of me, only that he leaves with Hogwarts untouched." Severus spat.

"Fine fine, you would be the one to reject someone putting a good word in for you."

"Speaking of that." He tugged on Lucius' collar so that only the blonde would hear the next words out of his mouth. "I don't think I need to tell you that Hermione and I-"

"Why Severus, I wouldn't dream of divulging such a thing." Lucius leaned back and smoothed out the wrinkles on his shirt. "I know how private you are." Somehow that devilish smile did not restore confidence in Severus. But for the moment he had to take Lucius' word and believe that though he enjoyed annoying him, Lucius would never do anything with malicious intent. He stepped to Severus right and kept quiet as the group finally reached them. They were about seven, eight now including his pompous friend.

The minister, who was at the rear made his way through his entourage and stood before the headmaster. In the small moment before introductions he studied him. Cyprus Seagan, was as Hermione described, conventionally attractive. His hair was gold with the slightest hint of gray streaking through. He wasn't quiet as tall as Severus but even still that was an achievement. He dressed in a dark blue suit and a silk vest of the same color. His tie was crisp and tight around his neck.

"Headmaster Snape;" He began with a smile and sighed pleasantly. "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you. Cyprus Seagan, minister of magic." Severus took his hand but kept his stare unmoved.

"This is my deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She is an invaluable asset to the school and myself." Severus motioned as his hand dropped from Seagan's.

"I remember professor McGonagall well. Glad to see you are still in good health ma'am." He shook her hand firmly and turned back to his staff. "Here we are then; this is my director of unlawful magic, including age restriction and any unforgivable curses. Mr. Robert Blackthorn."

"How do you do sir?" An elderly short man tipped his hat and shook hands with Severus.

"The lovely Savanna Bryer, in charge of our department of mysteries."

"Hello." Said a stern and very thin lipped woman.

"Dwight Gilmer. He oversees gringots and our house economist."

"Pleasure." He nodded at his introduction.

"Erica Stormheart is my undersecretary. And will be acting liaison between Hogwarts and the ministry." The petite blonde woman talking to Hermione before smiled and bowed.

"Mr. George Bowman who has the taunting task of handling Azkaban." Cyprus chuckled by much like Severus, Bowman remained impassive at his compliment. "Ah and of course you know Ms. Hermione Granger, in charge of Muggle-born rights as well as care of magical creatures." Hermione stepped forward and took his hand.

"Its nice to see you again headmaster." She smiled and Severus couldn't help but internally laugh, as anyone with half a brain could see that this wasn't a reintroduction. It passed without comment from anyone.

"Ms. Granger." he bowed his head slightly.

"I assume I don't need to introduce Mr. Lucius Malfoy. One of your biggest supporters for returning to Hogwarts as headmaster, not to mention the leading financial contributor to the castle being rebuilt. Oops, sorry I forgot that was supposed to be secret." Cyprus gave a hearty laugh and patted Lucius on the shoulder. Lucius raised his brow, a thinly veiled expression of disgust he rolled his eyes at Severus who had no sympathy for him.

"Shall we begin?" Severus interrupted the laughter being exchanged between the minister and his staff.

"Ah yes." He snapped his fingers and reached back to his undersecretary who placed the schedule he and Hermione had made in his hand. "I do appreciate the itinerary you sent me. Fine day to see the exterior grounds." Cyprus scanned down the row of parchment and nodded to himself in agreement. "Very well headmaster, we're in your hands." With another snap the paper disappeared.

"Mr. Filch." Severus called from behind. Filch stepped forward and grunted in acknowledgement. "Take the minister and his guest's things to the visitor's quarters. This way minister."

"Ah bup bup, call me Cyprus." Severus forced his frown into a crooked smile and turned quickly so he didn't have to face the awkward pause of Cyprus waiting to be offered the same liberty. Hermione hid her laugh but not from Erica who shared the sentiment.

"Not the loquacious type is he?" Erica smirked as they trotted on behind the headmaster.

"Oh trust me he can be, I just suspect he isn't fond of the minister." Hermione whispered.

"The school was established in the middle ages, the four founders each hold a housed dormitory that every student is sorted into. The castle itself was built with wards that still hold today. Every headmaster since its first has added to the protective shields, preventing anyone but he or she from apparating and disapparating through its wards. Only during the battle in 1998 did they have to be repaired. An arduous task, with the collective efforts of every powerful witch and wizard the ministry could recruit. Since then the staff and myself maintain its strength throughout the year to ensure our student's safety."

Hermione couldn't tell if her expression was as dreamy as her thoughts. If her face revealed how transfixed she was on the sound of his voice. She heard it all the time but somehow it was different. It was what she called, his 'professor' voice. Commanding, oozing with authority and smooth, almost elegant. He held everyone's attention, made the most mundane of topics seem fascinating. They stopped at Hagrid's hut, he came out with a warm wave and welcome.

"Rubeus Hagrid, our game and key keeper. He's been on the grounds longer than most of us, save for professor McGonagall."

"How do ya do minister?" Hagrid gave a deep handshake.

"Very well Hagrid, what sort of beasts to you keep about the grounds?" As Hagrid went on about Buckbeak and the unicorns that lived in the forest. The minister was absolutely captivated. Thankfully he had enough sense not to mention the ever looming war between the arachnids and centaurs.

"Ah did you hear that Mr. Bowman, they had dementors roaming the grounds at some point. Goodness nothing that exciting ever happened during my time here."

"Indeed sir." Added Mr. Bowman, quite uninterested in Hagrid's tale.

"Headmaster, have you had to employ any magical creatures to protect the students?"

"Certainly not min- Cyprus." He swallowed and held back the sneer at the distaste in his mouth. "The residents of the forest keep to themselves, and since 1998, no dark wizards have found any interest in underaged wizards and witches." He said with the faintest of pride. "I do extensive background checks on all staff members pending and current."

"Pity." Cyprus sighed. "Must be dreadfully boring." He cackled with the rest of his staff who turned to make their way to the black lake. Severus was genuinely puzzled at the minister's remark. He looked to Hermione who shrugged and followed the rest to the lake front. When Severus finally made it to the shoreline, Cyprus was tossing stones into the water. "Is this where the second task of the triwizard tournament was held?" He jumped in celebration as the smooth rock skipped three times before sinking into the water.

"A little down the way I believe." Severus commented dryly.

"And Ms. Granger you were a hostage for Viktor Krum yes?"

"Uh, yes." She stammered and tried desperately not to trip on the rocky shore in her heels.

"How exciting that must have been." Cyprus chucked another stone into the lake and turned back to them.

"Actually it was quite frightening. I was in real danger, so were my friends. I even caught pneumonia." She said finally standing firm amongst the rocks and pebbles.

"Ah but you had Dumbledore and other powerful wizards around. They would have never let anything happen to you." Hermione slid a glance to Severus who appeared impassive but she read him like a textbook. Although they both loved the unorthodox wizard and beheld loyalty to him, no one more so than Severus, but they were not blind or incapable of criticizing him. Dumbledore didn't have infinite foresight and hardly an afterthought to the events that led up to the second war. Since Severus' true effort to the war had been revealed, Hermione did her best to not let Harry idolize Dumbledore into hero worship. It didn't seem to work all that well considering what he named his second son.

"When do the students arrive?"

"Just after four in the afternoon if the train doesn't have any trouble."

"Right. I'd like to see the monument." Severus groaned as Cyprus trudged back up towards the castle. The monument. _The fucking monument_. He understood its purpose and the sentiment for it but for Merlin's sake he hated the damn thing. A grand gesture from people like Lucius, who either felt guilty for their association with the dark lord or that they didn't take part in the war itself. A dedication to those who were lost and paid the ultimate price. To remember the glorious dead.

But for Severus, he did not want to remember. Not that he didn't want to honor their sacrifice, he felt that being alive and doing right by Hogwarts was a far better way to repay them than a marble plaque with their names carved in it. As it were, those who had contributed a great deal to the war effort also had their names inscribed inside of a silver box at the bottom. Of those who perished, were listed in alphabetical order under their house. Slytherin of course had the least amount, maybe thirty or so were there. With Gryffindor and Hufflepuff taking up the majority of the plaque. He lobbied for the thing to be placed at the ministry and for his name to be removed but it was a fruitless effort. Considering his position for the most of the war, its presence made him unnerved.

The group quieted and stared longingly at the black marble tablet murmuring blessings to the dead. Severus found his eyes at the list of names who still lived. These were not in alphabetical order but in what he gathered the ministry decided, of importance. Harry James Potter. Hermione Jean Granger. Ronald Bilius Weasley. Severus Snape. Pitiful, he was beneath Weasley. Thankfully he was above the rest of the Weasley's so there was that. Minerva McGonagall. Filius Flitwick. Pamona Sprout. Luna Lovegood. Draco Malfoy.

His eyes trailed off the list and somehow landed onto Albus' ridiculously long name. Thankfully the monument only regarded those who had died in the second war, he wouldn't have to be reminded of another death he was largely responsible for. At least not in the a physical form, carved into the wall just outside of the great hall that he had to walk past every day.

Cyprus ran a sympathetic hand over the stone. "So many lives." He whispered. "All fought here. Righteous and brave." Erica, his undersecretary placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It must have been magnificent, watching the Harry Potter, lead you all into battle." The minister gazed at Hermione who looked away. Severus stepped in between Cyprus and Hermione, his eyes warning.

"It must seem quite glamorous to those who weren't there." Severus said lowly. The scar on his throat burned and pulsed against the closed collar. "For those who did witness and experience the war, it is a painful memory that is not spoken of lightly." Cyprus smiled weakly and turned from the headmaster, ignoring the silent threat Severus had given him.

"I should like to see the dormitories! Start with Gryffindor eh?" Save for Hermione, Minerva, Severus and Lucius, everyone laughed at the minister's childlike excitement. Lucius ushered Minerva to proceed with the others and followed suit leaving the headmaster and the former Gryffindor to a quiet moment in the hall.

"Impudent lout, how dare he." Severus griped but then turned his tone soft again, holding her face. "Do not think on it love."

"I'm only glad Harry's not here, to have to listen to all this."

"I assure you, Cyprus Seagan will have no more to say on the war once I'm through with him." He kissed her forehead, it was as much of a comfort to him as it was to her.

"Severus its alright I-"

"Hermione no. Its clear he made you uncomfortable. I will not have this idiot spewing his romanticized filth of a dark time he was hardly a part of. Hogwarts is our home, he is a guest and as such will respect our wishes less he wants to be thrown out on his arse."

By the time they had rejoined the group they were already descending Gryffindor tower. Cyprus regaling his cabinet of the time he'd convinced a fellow housemate that the curtains were fireproof. "We didn't think he was that stupid but I guess we underestimated how gullible first years are. He made it out alright. Plenty of burn paste and he was good as new. Well, there was a patch of hair that never grew back but it was hardly noticeable. Ah! Headmaster, you're lucky I had your deputy to escort me otherwise we would have never known the fascinating tale of Sir Lionhart!"

"A gruesome tale indeed. Minister if I may-"

"You may not." He said sharply but recovered quickly with a chuckle. "I want to see the rest of the dorms before the children arrive. Then I'm all yours til dinner of course." The tour of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had gone without any obnoxious comments. The trip down to the dungeons had Severus' stomach in knots. Cyprus was the worst kind of Gryffindor and they were now entering the rival dormitory. He led them inside the Slytherin common room. "Luxurious." Cyprus commented, hands on his hips surveying the high ceilings held by the black and dark green marble columns. "A bit cold but what can you expect when your dorms are in the dungeons under a lake. You say the password changes every fortnight, yet I heard you use the same password to get into all the dorms, explain."

"It is up to each head of house to determine the password. However the headmaster is privileged to any part of the castle at any time, therefore I have a password that acts as a skeleton key. It changes every forty-eight hours." Severus twitched his mouth into a crooked grin that dropped almost immediately. His patience was wearing thin on this idiot, and unlike with Voldemort he didn't have to bear down under walls of Occlumency to ensure his survival. Which may have irritated him more that he had to hide behind false pleasantries. He promised that he would contain himself, if only for Hermione's sake. Until he could make it clear to Cyprus that he was not going to tolerate his tactless behavior.

"Never had a leak here?"

"No, the ceilings are-"

"Ah yes, protected by wards I see I see." Cyprus waved his hand dismissively clearly bored with the rest of the dorm. "Right well its nearly four, I trust my cabinet will want to have a breather before dinner. Shall I follow you to your office headmaster?"

"I'd like to join too. If you don't mind Severus." Lucius called himself into the conversation. Severus raised his brow but did not argue, leading them out of the common room. Before leaving that morning Severus had locked the bookcases shut to his living quarters. He was repulsed at the idea of this moron seeing anything remotely close to his private life. Severus stalked briskly ahead of Lucius and Cyprus, growing more annoyed and now determined to keep his life with Hermione a precious secret. This idiot had no right to know what she had been through, what trials she had to face during and after the war. He would not allow this man to add to the whispered rumors about their relationship. How and _when_ it started, it was no one's business, not now not ever.

"Virgo-Capricorn." he said just above a whisper. His office door opened and he stepped inside, not inviting his guests in first. Once Lucius and the minister were inside, Severus waved his wand to shut the door behind them and summon two chairs before his desk. He sat without comment but with a glare had them both seated in silence. Lucius looked between his dark friend and the minister who had not a clue as to what this small meeting was about.

"Well." The aristocrat began. "I'm glad to see you're maintain the high standards of Hogwarts in our youth. I'm sure the minister-"

"The minister will surely appreciate and observe my standards and conduct while staying here at Hogwarts." Severus interrupted. He sat completely upright, hands folded neatly on the desk. Lucius swallowed, he knew that look in his eyes. It meant that hopefully the minister would quietly comply with the terms his friend was about to present or that he knew how to dodge a curse. Normally his dear friend was level headed and calculating, but he no longer had to pull up his mental shields, and since the birth of his two children he could be aggressively protective.

"Have I insulted you headmaster?" Cyprus laughed lightly but it was obvious to the two Slytherins his confidence wavered under that stare. He used that stupid laugh to buffer any embarrassment or offense.

"For the remainder of your time here, you will cease from any mention of the war, first or second."

"I don't understand headmaster, are you trying to hide it? The battle of Hogwarts isn't a secret it-"

"As I said in the hall. It is a painful memory for those of us who fought or ravaged as bystanders. I understand you were in North America at the time and couldn't possibly understand the suffering it brings to mind when people like you talk about it as some great triumph."

"People like me? I don't know what to say, I'm blindsided really. It was a great victory over Vold-"

"You…weren't...there." Severus growled through gritted teeth. He exhaled and regained some of his composure, allowing the anger to fade and his cold impassive voice take over. "The only great thing about it was that it ended. At least for individuals like yourself. Some of us still fight off the memories and horrid dreams."

It was quiet for a moment. Lucius kept his eyes on Severus to make sure he wouldn't do anything reckless. This was the first time since before the first war that Lucius had seen him so visibly emotional.

"I only wanted to convey my admiration and gratitude."

"Then do so without inquiring any intimate details." Severus snapped but by the tone of his voice Lucius could tell his level head had returned and so relaxed.

"Have I upset Ms. Granger that much?"

"Much of the staff here endured the war as well. They don't need to be burdened by your…inquiries."

"And what about you?" Cyprus sat further in his chair and crossed his leg so that his ankle rested on his opposite knee. "Are you above questioning headmaster?"

"All of my testimonies are public record. The reports in regards to certain personnel privileged to my memories are available to you as minister of magic. I will not waste time with your interrogations."

"Who said anything about interrogations?" That snide laugh again. "I have read all there is to know about you, that is before December 1999. Why is that headmaster?"

"I gave an enormous amount of information to the ministry for my release and restoration of my name. Beyond that I had no reason to disclose anything I didn't wish to."

"Still, seems peculiar that virtually nothing is known about your life since that date. At least nothing concrete."

"My life is my business minister. I will have no further discussion. If I find you are being insensitive to my staff or friends about the war I will have you escorted off the grounds. Lucius can attest that the governors will agree to the terms I have presented."

Cyprus threw up his hands in defeat but not without a smug grin. "Alight alight. I apologize for any misconduct on my part. It won't happen again." He reached over the desk with his hand drawn for a handshake. Severus looked away from his hand and instead kept his eyes on Cyprus.

"Should you fulfill your pledge, there will be no need to shake hands." He glanced over at his desk clock and nodded toward Lucius. "The sorting ceremony will start soon. If you please, take the minister to his seat in the great hall."

After he'd been left alone Severus slouched into his chair holding his face. He exhaled a great sigh and turned to his top right drawer. He glared at it. Without thinking he opened the mostly empty compartment and withdrew an envelope. He dropped it on his desk to observe. His jaw tightened as he looked over the familiar handwriting. He'd received it three days ago and had kept it from his thoughts. Actively ignoring it had proved more effort than he originally conceived. He held it out to himself, every time he read the return address he felt his chest burst and surge with anxiety.

Eileen Snape 34 Feltwell Dr. Hargrave; 72609-1122 UK

Now what did she want?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey its not cheating, no one knows if Severus' parents are alive or not so bam. In case you didn't follow December 1999 would roughly be around the time that Hermione and Severus started seeing each other. The minister is a nosey bastard isn't he? Right then lend me your thoughts. <strong>


	9. The Detriment of Fantasy

**Long chapter, long author's note. Okay it wasn't my intention but yeah things are getting complicated/deep in this little narrative. Sooo right off there is some smut in here but I promise it integral. Or it will be. I hope its well received and if not well ya can't please everyone. Just to give you all a heads up the next chapter will end the Minister segment and we'll return to cutely goodness. **

**Also! A lot of people have expressed concern that I have 'undersold' the story in the summary. Honestly this has gotten so much more than I thought it would be, in terms of length and content. So if anyone has any suggestions as to what should be added or changed to give it a better representation please let me know. I cannot express enough how awesome it is that you guys are really picking up what I'm putting down. When I started this I had no idea it would turn into um...whatever this is. BUT! Its fun to write and everyone seems to be enjoying so I'll shut up now and let you get to it! **

* * *

><p>"You did right Severus. You should be proud." The quiet voice of Albus Dumbledore floated from his portrait. Though it sounded more like a crash to Severus' who was preoccupied by the imposing envelope in his hands. He shook his head into the present.<p>

"Yes I'm sure that little tryst will have no repercussions." Severus drawled lazily, now wanting to pay more attention to the unopened letter than his predecessor.

"I perhaps, would have phrased my request differently but-"

"It wasn't a request."

"You're right." That was a first, if ever Albus conceded to his point, he never did so aloud. Severus glanced up at the portrait only to glare down at the letter laying defiantly in his torment. Neither choice promised favorable results. "This minister is not Kingsley, so you will find some challenges in your near future. Would you like my advice?" Dumbledore sat upright in his chair.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Cyprus knows you're not playing games and you're loyal to the school. Show him you won't be bullied by the ministry and they'll have faith enough in you to let you be. But I must advise, manners and respect, Severus." Dumbledore's voice warned. "You'll find will be more helpful than your usual arsenal."

"Anything else?" Severus snapped with a tone that suggested he wasn't taking stock into the former headmaster but Dumbledore knew better.

"Yes, you have a guest behind your door."

* * *

><p>Hermione was more than excited to see a sorting ceremony. It been sometime since she'd seen one proper. She couldn't wait to see the round adorable faces of the first years. Big eyes, scared and anxious to be assigned their house. She couldn't stop the smile plastering over her face thinking of her children being sorted.<p>

_Lets see_, She thought to herself _Julia…she's outgoing, runs right into things without thinking sometimes. Quick to protect her brother. The obvious choice is Gryffindor. But she's also a hard worker. I've never seen someone be so diligent at such a young age. She won't stop until she's finished with something Severus has given her. Hmm maybe Hufflepuff? Ha! I can't say Severus would be happy with her being Gryffindor either. Alex, that's an easy one. I could see the studious side of him coming out, he wouldn't do half bad in Ravenclaw. No, he's definitely a Slytherin, like his father. Reserved, observant, careful and thrives in routine. Oh, but he is sensitive._ She bit her lower lip and snapped her eyes open when a familiar voice interrupted her mental sorting ceremony.

"You ought to see him before dinner." Lucius leaned his back into the wall next to Hermione. His arms folded and one leg propped against the stone.

"Huh? Severus?"

"Who else would I be talking about? You're sitting here daydreaming while he's up there fighting battles for you." Lucius tilted his nose up, smirking at her frown.

"Has he worked himself up?"

"You could say that. More importantly we don't want the first years to be completely terrified by him. Not yet at least. So you better go up there before he calls down a storm on the first poor soul who annoys him. You know him almost as well as I do," He actually stopped to chuckle at the his own comment. "It won't take much for him to unleash an undeserved wrath. You were his student after all." His brow flicked up and before she could retort, Lucius was already making his way into the great hall, with the minister now rejoining his company.

Hermione rolled her eyes with a sigh, even if it was only to herself. By the time she reached the door, Hermione heard a fading conversation but dropped it from her mind as the door unlocked. It opened invitingly to the quiet office.

"Hullo." Hermione called softly breaking the intense staring contest Severus was having with his desk. He gave a small smile and tucked something into the drawer.

"Hello." He followed her tone and beckoned her to his lap. Hermione laughed and slid herself into his embrace. She draped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Lucius tells me you and the minister aren't getting along." She tapped his nose and ignored his scowl. "Can't make anything easy for me can you?"

"I hope that is your feeble attempt at sarcasm. I'm doing this all for you."

"Oh don't even Severus." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "I know the minister is a right prick but you don't have to go and make things worse by antagonizing him."

"Unbelievable." He snorted. "My own wife doesn't even want to hear my plight which interestingly enough is her plight."

"Go on then."

"I simply requested that he keep his deluded admiration to himself."

"Is that all?" Hermione asked surprised. "That's all you talked about?"

"He was irritatingly interested in my personal life. Particularly after the second war."

"What? Why?" Hermione moved from his lap and stood.

"How should I know?" He raised one brow and mused sarcastically. "Perhaps I arouse him and he's hoping to meet on a more personal level." Hermione lightly smacked his cheek laughing at his remark.

"I'm off to dinner, coming down?" She stopped seeing his eyes glazed over while his mind wandered. "Severus…whats the matter?"

"Nothing." He responded robotically. "I'll be down shortly." She wasn't entirely convinced but left it alone. Severus did not do well under prodding.

* * *

><p>The great hall snapped into stillness when the headmaster entered. All of their chattering choked suddenly into whispers. He'd never commanded their silence upon his entrance since taking his post as headmaster, but he supposed that old habits, or in this case reputation, died slowly. He was not at all surprised to see Cyprus sitting in the headmaster's chair. He didn't care. If this jackass was going to play petty political games, Severus would give them as little dignity and attention as possible.<p>

He could feel his staff's eyes on him, probably hoping desperately that this would not end awkwardly or with shouting. Cyprus was front and center in the faded gold throne. Their eyes stayed connected and just as Severus was rounding the corner of the staff table. Everyone watched him, their breaths held their eyes transfixed. Without words, Severus' wand summoned an empty chair from the corner of the room. A plain piece of wooden furniture danced in the air as he directed it next to the minister. Its swaying movements suspended in air made the students laugh quietly. With a swift wave of his arm, the chair spun rapidly. At his command it lowered itself onto the floor slowly expanding and morphing until it landed gracefully on the floor.

The students erupted with laughter when the simple chair presented itself as a grand throne. Black wood with intricate carvings of serpents curling and rising to the arms and head of the chair. Two massive snakes met facing at the top, their fangs drawn and eyes that glittered of large emeralds. Their sharp tails coiled in a duel down the center of the backrest. Without comment or expression, Severus sat in his newly transfigured seat that was slightly off center from the minister's position, but compensated by being much grander.

"Let's begin." He spoke with a softness that deafened the hall. Just before the doors opened Severus' eyes found Hermione who was trying and failing to contain the laughter hiding behind her cupped hand. The first years trotted in with Minerva, eyes wide and gazing at the hovering candles and the ceiling that faded into a cloudy night. As directed they formed into a neat square as Minerva explained how the ceremony would work.

In recent years the sorting hat had been experiencing more stalls than ever. Having difficulties placing students who could equally belong in two houses. Some not even complimentary houses. There was a student last year who had the hat teetering between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Almost opposite each other yet the sorting hat could not decide and so finally asked the student herself where she would rather be. As it so happens she did well in Slyterin and in some capacity she reminded Severus of his own daughter. Talkative, helpful, compassionate, determined, ambitious…

"Right then….hmmm ah no no no." The hat tilted sideways and finally proclaimed the first student of the year to be Ravenclaw. Still the hat had been able to sort students without much trouble for well over a thousand years, why now was it so divided lately between two houses? Though hat stalls were nothing new, they did occur occasionally, but their frequency and length until the hat finally came to a decision was. Both Hermione and Harry were stalls, although former was resolved easily when it saw her fierce loyalty and conviction. While the latter was only concluded at his desire not to be in Slytherin from all the rumors he had heard just a day before. Which was fine by Severus, he didn't know if he could stomach Potter being in his own house. Not to mention the difficulties it would present in his later school years.

"Okay then, you're a Hufflepuff!" The girl beneath the sorting hat sighed with relief and went to join her housemates. They were about ten students in and no one had been sorted into Slytherin. Perhaps the hat was biased. "Ah ha! Definitely a Gryffindor!" The hat declared proudly when a student he was given had very clear traits to determine their house. Hermione along with the other Gryffindors clapped and cheered as the blond haired boy slipped off the stool to sit with his house. Cyprus whistled and hollered every time his house was called. It stabbed at Severus' ear drums, yet he remained unmoved even when his own house finally claimed a first year.

"Ah, tricky this one is…" the wobbled in place. Fearing it would be another stall the hat cleared its throat and bellowed out "Slytherin ah yes! No doubt." So far; Ravenclaw had twelve new first years, Hufflepuff nine, Gryffindor had a whopping fifteen and Slytherin had a modest six. Though Severus took comfort in that the sorting hat had been absolutely sure they were in the right house. Every house other than his had at least one inner debate going on until the hat finally settled. The last two students were twins, a boy and a girl. Both dark haired and around the same height. The boy sat first, after a quiet moment of thought the hat placed him in Gryffindor which made sixteen for them. The girl, who unlike her brother wore glasses stepped forward and sat beneath the hat.

"Oh of course GRY-" it stopped. "No…not Gryffindor." The hat lazily mumbled its indescribable thoughts. The hall erupted into a fever of whispers. Frustrated at its own indecision it asked her where she would rather be placed. With a shrug she sighed.

"Hey, don't try to get me to do your job. It doesn't really matter to me, you're the one whose supposed to know." She crossed her arms and legs waiting for the hat's decision.

"Doesn't…doesn't matter?!" The hat said horrified. "But you must help me- Oh fine then." The hat grumbled and turned itself around to the headmaster. "Eh, what say you headmaster? Where shall she go?" Once more all eyes were on Severus.

"Is it that difficult to tell?" He asked sardonically.

"Anytime you're ready you can search through their thoughts and feelings and figure out which bloody house they belong to! Its not all so black and white you know." The hat huffed its face turned upright, insulted.

Severus took the hat's suggestion and employed the slightest legilimens to the girl. Normally eye contact was a must but she was completely untrained and gave no resistance. He could see the hat's difficulty. She was quite arrogant, but the desire to learn all forms of magic dwelt within her. He could see her barking orders and others scattering about to follow her lead. She was smart, level headed but stupidly brave too.

"Oh never mind!" the hat cleared its throat about to proclaim its own decision until the headmaster broke in.

"Slytherin is where she shall be." Without another word she hopped off the seat and went to sit with the others draped in green and silver. Truthfully he felt her more suited for Gryffindor, but he was rather curious how this one would turn out in an inverse environment. As Slytherin welcomed its last member Severus stood to address the hall. Once more they quieted and watched the headmaster intently. Hands jammed in his pocket showing only his thumbs Severus cleared his throat.

"As many of you have realized we have guests with us this evening. For the next three days we will house the minister and his cabinet." He paused for surely there would be chatter and gossip. "They are here to assess Hogwarts, observe class and gain a better understanding of how you're educated for seven years. Now then, it is my hope that you will proceed with your daily activities as normal. I assure you the minister is not looking for a polished false idea of Hogwarts. On the final day of their visit you will be free to submit questions to the minister himself, and his cabinet." After the quiet speculations died down he proceeded to introduce all of the guests and finally the newest staff member. "Our new herbology professor Neville Longbottom." Hermione stuck her pinkies into her mouth and breathed a sharp whistle of approval to Neville who gave a small bow. "Have you anything minister?"

Cyprus stood, hands clasped together and cleared his throat. "Thank you headmaster for that warm welcome. As professor Snape mentioned, we are here to observe and if possible improve your educational experience, nothing more. Should you wish to speak to us at any time, I implore you to approach us, we don't bite. Well, perhaps Mr. Bowman does but what can you expect with someone who runs Azkaban?"

There was a low rumble of chuckles before he continued. "However, there is a bit of a twist to our visit that I hadn't mentioned to any of your teachers. Excluding first years, each grade will be given a form to fill out, don't worry its not a test, and its anonymous. Its time for you to grade your school. I want to know everything. From the assignments, to the supplies provided, to your teachers and leadership. It is my hope that your headmaster and his staff will invite this criticism humbly and with an open mind. If everything is perfect, great! But if not, if there is something we can make better," Cyprus might as well stared directly at Severus while he prattled about in thin implications. "than I say we consider addressing the matter."

* * *

><p>Severus returned to his office and casually moved his hand in air to open the bookcase leading to their home. With a flick of his wand the fire sprouted to life and gave light to the dimly lit room. He summoned a book from his shelf and flopped on the sofa facing the fire. For a blissful three pages he read in quiet serenity. As he reached halfway through his fourth page he could hear trampling feet climbing the stone steps with coarse voices. He identified them as Hermione, of course, Minerva, Sebastian Pirimus, Filius, Lucius, and what he hoped wasn't Longbottom but probably was.<p>

"Virgo-Capicorn!" Hermione cried out as the door swung open and the crowd flooded in. He hid his face in the unread pages. "Unbelievable!"

"Well my dear you do work for him, didn't you think he'd pull a stunt like this?" Sebastian huffed taking a seat in the chair closest to Severus.

"I'm not your 'dear' and as far as I'm concerned my service is to the magical world. I'm not his secretary!" Hermione snapped taking the space on the couch next to Severus.

"A dirty trick." Minerva added returning from the kitchen with a levitating kettle she'd helped herself to. "Anyone else for tea?"

"Thanks." Neville accepted the floating cup and saucer and took a seat in a wood chair scooted up to Minerva who had taken the other armchair facing Sebastian. Lucius conjured his own seat as did Filius blocking the warmth of the fire.

"He's trying to usurp us, and using the students to do it!" Sebastian huffed with his fist slamming onto the arm of the chair.

"Severus…" Minerva called quietly to the headmaster who was still doing his best to ignore the parade that had just burst into peaceful evening. "You haven't said a word, you left so suddenly we thought that-"

"I'm not upset Minerva." He said calmly, finally giving in and laying the book in his lap. Minerva stammered in protest until Hermione confirmed that he wasn't lying.

"How can you not be?" Filius asked. "Those kids don't realize that if they exaggerate or misconstrue anything that we, you could be-"

"Then I'll take the fall for it Filius. However unlike you lot, I have every confidence in our students." It was quiet for sometime. Everyone exchanged looks and waited for the headmaster to go on. "I understand your trepidations. The ministry has made clear what it intends to do here starting with young and fickle minds. They are wallowing in their self-righteous delusion that they'll uncover some integral flaw here that will justify reappointments. Appointments that will better suit the minister and whatever goals he hopes to attain during his term. Hermione…" he turned to her and everyone's eyes followed. "I should think that you are already devising a scheme as to how to accurately ascertain if my assumption is correct and to what degree."

"Its crossed my mind." She admitted dropping her eyes to her lap where her hands fumbled.

"See, and now we have an informant. Feel better? Now, if the ministry wishes to employ our students as a weapon against us, I say let them try. While I'm not keen on his execution, that is to say, to attempt to manipulate young witches and wizards, I am curious as the result it will bring."

"You're serious?" Sebastian snorted. "You think these surveys are a good idea?"

"Why not? If we are open to their concerns they will trust us, be honest with us."

"If I'm honest." Neville's voice trembled but somehow found the resolve to look at Severus directly in the eye. "I sort of wished we had some kind of critique or evaluations when I was in school. I uh-" looked a way but only for a moment. "I know I would have been honest. This is a place for learning, I don't think we should be exempt."

"I have to say." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I agree with Severus and Neville. It may be a good opportunity in disguise." The rest of the room grumbled in hesitating agreement.

"Alright then don't you all have classes to prepare for? Pirimus, you're on rounds til twelve thirty, take Longbottom with you." Severus stood and stretched, as the room slowly filtered empty, save for him and Hermione. "Clucking hens the lot of them." He grumbled making his way up to their loft. "Well? Am I to sleep alone?"

"Of course not. But I have to go back to my room to get my notebook and quill."

"Don't bother. There should be some parchment and ink in my desk."

"Thanks." After a few moments of shuffling through the many drawers, Hermione sighed in exasperation. She called up to him. "Where the bloody fuck is it? Oh wait I think I-" she stopped as drawer opened fully to her. Empty except for an envelope that she couldn't help take hold of. She read it twice, just to make sure she hadn't gone completely mad.

"I don't think you'll get much writing done with that." He said dryly. Severus leaned against the railing above her and watched for her reaction. She studied the unopened letter. Turning it over and running her fingers over the waxed seal.

"You haven't opened it." She said finally, taking her attention back to him.

"I have not." He responded plainly.

"Were you…were you going to?"

"How long do you think I can put it off?" His tone changed to hopeful, genuine hope. As though she should know the appropriate amount of time before uncomfortable letters should be addressed. She bit her lip and made her way upstairs to him, letter in hand.

"Do you, want to read it?"

"I haven't burned it have I?" He braced his arms on either side of the staircase, trapping her from going any further.

"I didn't realize your parents were still-"

"Now just how old do you think I am?"

"I know exactly how old you are, prat." she bopped him lightly on the forehead with the letter. "I guess I always assumed- I mean, you don't talk about them much, or at all." Her brow furrowed the more she tried to recall if he had ever mentioned his parents outside of his identity of being the half blood prince.

"Any guess as to why that is?" He snatched the letter from her and allowed it to float back down into his desk.

"I can draw logical, speculative conclusions." She placed her arms atop his shoulders and pulled herself closer. "But if it isn't something you're willing to talk about I understand."

"If I survive the next three days I'll consider it a test of my endurance and read what my dear mother has to say."

"Perfectly reasonable." She kissed his forehead and then melted in his arms. He plucked her from the ground and carried her to bed, her legs wound around his hips, hands in his hair. He lowered her down, his gentle kiss on her lips, firm hand to her cheek.

"Not to add to our list of difficult topics but, if you're going to drink the contraceptive with its maximized effect, you'd be looking at no later than tomorrow." He pulled away to look straight into her eyes. Uncertainty.

"I know. Thanks." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and rolled over on her stomach. "Rub my back please, I'm awfully sore." Severus gave a weak smile and pressed the base of his palm into her lower back. He decided early on that he would never use legilimency on her, it wasn't fair and so distrusting. Yet the look in her eyes showed a woman who was hoping to forget about taking the potion and the decision would be made for her. Which did not at all seem like his Hermione. For now he let the thought go, for certain she had much on her mind as he did and it wouldn't do well to shine his concerns about her decision. "Your touch is heavenly." her face was half buried in the pillow but there was no mistaking the sound he drew out of her throat each time he added pressure.

"Much practice." His hands moved up her back, using his strong thumbs to push outward from her spine. Hermione purred and arched into his touch.

"Seagan wants a meeting with us tomorrow, so I'll be gone…early." she was drifting into sleep. Severus smoothed his palms over her entire back before settling down next to her. She wiggled her body to conform to his, her back pressed into his chest. Severus ran his hand down her shoulder all the way to her hip only to trail it back up on the same journey. He never wasted a moment to appreciate her body. Certain aspects of course, received more attention than others, but even the simple act of touching her shoulders, made his mind awe in wonder.

Every inch of her was perfect to him. From the war she'd earned a handful of scars, and aside from the atrocious word carved into her left arm she could forget they were there. He didn't of course. His hands memorized every part of her, the smooth and the rough. The pure and the marred, the pale and the red, all were known under his touch. Sometimes when they made love he became overwhelmed, wanting to touch her everywhere all at once. To feel every space, to show those perfectly imperfect places adoration.

They first time they tried to have sex after Julia was born, Hermione refused to see her body in the light, and even hesitated showing him what it had become. The loose skin dangling slightly at her midsection and the red vain looking marks spreading all over. She was a wreck, torn between the shame of her superficial feelings and the very real disgust she felt when her looked at herself. He reminded her of his own scars, that he'd received them after his body went under trauma and abuse. He forced her hand to touch her stomach, reminding her that she embodied another life inside of her only to endure hours of pain, tears and exhaustion. All to bring such a small, amazing thing into their world. Something he could never fully understand but what he could understand was that such a life-threatening, demanding act of love would change her body. He told her in between her quiet sobbing, that he looked upon her body with reverence. Love and want. While the night ended with her clinging to him instead of the passionate reunion she was hoping for, when the moment did present itself some days later, Hermione stripped with vigor.

"Severus…" she mumbled. He kissed the top of her shoulder and then leaned over to reach her lips. "I love you…" It wasn't something they said often, more that they felt it as a constant presence. They saw it in the other's eyes and knew it in their kiss. But when those quiet moments came, when the air was still and the room dark, when all was shut out from their sanctuary, the words would pass either lips and transmit from the other. It was always sort of a shock when she said it to him. As though some part of his brain could not accept or comprehend that such a beautiful creature would say those words to him. That he was worthy. For Hermione, it was a verbal affirmation that Severus had forgiven himself and allowed himself to love and to feel loved. That she had put feelings of comfort and affection where distrust and self-loathing once were. He smiled and placed another kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Hermione."

* * *

><p>Severus woke with an empty bed and a frown. He turned over on his stomach and sprawled out on her side. His nose buried in the pillow harboring her smell. No soap or flower held a candle to the natural oils in her hair. Nor the scent of her liquid arousal which he could recall with perfect memory. He wrapped his arms around her pillow and grunted frustratingly at his waking erection.<em> One of these days I shall have to catch her before she leaves, and convince her to stay<em>. Growing uncomfortable he turned on his back and glared disappointingly at his cock which stood at full attention just at the mere thought of her being aroused. The way she could barely breathe let alone speak demands of what she wanted from him. As if he didn't know already just how to make her sing. He twitched when her naked, open body shoved itself into his mind.

_Stop that_. He berated himself. Yet only half halfheartedly attempting to soften his erection with normal, clean thoughts.

_Why? You know she'd love to hear all about it later. How you couldn't help yourself, poor pitiful Severus, in such need after the sheer thought of his Hermione, had to resort to self stimulation._

He gave a yielding sigh and turned to Hermione's bedside table. From the bottom drawer he took out the warming lube. Usually it was reserved for when she gave him access to her rear entrance but much to his surprise it came in good use in other ways as well. Ways that were crawling into his mind as dropped a liberal amount into his palm. The tingling warmth of the lube sent a shiver through him as he coated the entire length of his cock. He laid back into her pillow and closed his eyes.

In the beginning his mind jumped around at images of her body, the sounds he could remember and feeling of being warm inside her. He started with slow but firm strokes from base to tip. Giving his hand a small twist as he reached the top and relaxed on the drop down. After a few minutes his mind settled on a coherent thought while the pace in his arm stayed consistent.

_This is terrible, I shouldn't be thinking of this._

_Why? Its just a fantasy. _Called the devilish inner voice.

_Its disgusting._

_You say that, but…_

His mind presented his old potions classroom. Dark, cold and unsettling as he remembered it. The door closed behind her, Miss Granger moved forward to his desk. Arms behind her back, skirt swaying over her thighs with every step. He kept his stare on her, particularly her eyes which spoke in a language he didn't have fluency in yet understood perfectly their meaning.

"Miss Granger." He said with the hint of curiosity. "Do you have a question about one of the assignments?" He leaned back in his chair, eyes still assessing her.

"Not exactly." She moved meekly at first but seemed to gain courage as the space between them closed. "I was hoping for some one on one instruction." Their mouths met in a feverish hunger. Tasting and taking her in. He propped her on his desk and found the way to her neck. She laid her head back, allowing him freedom over her throat and collar bone. He ripped open her white shirt and tugged her gold and scarlet tie free to fall on the floor.

It wouldn't take much more, his arm ached at the speed he was stroking his cock. The tight hold he had on himself pulsing against this wet palm. Severus wrenched his eyes closed and refocused his thoughts.

She held his head encouragingly as his left hand fed him her breast. Massaging the round swell as his mouth sucked firmly at her nipple. Her legs wrapped around his hips and rolled against his groin. "Please." She begged through her rapid breath. With his right arm holding him up, his left dropped to her knee and rubbed the length of her thigh. His lithe fingers curling around her hip to hold her still. He could feel her wetness through her underwear, and trailed his fingers to the elastic hem and pulled it over her legs. She laid back slightly with her arms around his shoulders and braced for his entrance. Both hands hiked her skirt up and ravaged her hips to remain still as he slid inside. She bit her lower lip and moaned as he began to slowly rock into her.

"Hmm, Professor, that feels so good. Ah!" Her inner muscles clamped around his cock, squeezing him into a more compact space. His mind pulled away from the image and instead echoed her wanting voice, the lewd phrases "Please professor Snape." "Please sir, more." "Yes sir, I want it, I want you to fuck me professor." Over and over until he cried out a hoarse gasp. He pumped his cock until his release shot out and oozed over his fingers. His whole body went limp, his head rolled into Hermione's pillow and it was all he could stand to breathe in. Slowly his breathing returned to normal and his chest calmed into a familiar beat once more.

_There, don't you feel better? _The devil returned to whisper in his private despair.

_I won't be telling her the subject of my orgasm_

_You're no fun._

* * *

><p>It seems he was in the good graces of the universe. No sooner than he cleaned and dressed himself, Lucius banged on his door for entrance. "Severus! Open the door damn you!" He was called and sounding quiet annoyed which intrigued Severus. Usually it was Lucius doing the annoying. Wand in hand, he flicked his wrist so the door would open on its own and from it Lucius barged right in. In a huff his blond haired friend stalked into the room and found the nearest seat.<p>

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your morning company?" Severus drawled, more occupied at buttoning the last of his sleeve shut.

"I only came to tell you that the minister will be presenting some ah, interesting ideas to you this afternoon."

"I can only assume you're referring beyond the little surveys he's handing out to my students?"

"It goes hand in hand, you might say."

"Why but Lucius, you look rather distressed, surely that isn't all." He glanced at his desk clock, still a half an hour before breakfast.

"I'm telling you Severus, he's planning on transforming them into robotic, propaganda spewing machines for the ministry."

"You were privy to the morning assembly then?" Severus sat across from his friend, his elbows at the arms of the chair while his hands locked neatly in his lap.

"I was." Lucius nodded and searched where to continue. "He speaks like the dark lord. Sounds like him." Silence. Without having to ask, Severus knew the muscles in Lucius' left arm tremor into a cramp. For his own twitched in a short languish over the mention of their old master. Lucius did not hide his discomfort and shook his arm until the sharp pain subsided. For reasons he'd rather not explore, Severus' pain lasted quite a bit longer, though he made no mention of it.

"This concerns you and so, you have come to me." For a while Lucius kept his gaze turned away.

"I know…" he began but drifted into a thought before coming back. "I know he was destroyed, I felt it. We all did. So why…" He blinked and suddenly his eyes burned on the edge of tears. "Why do I still feel haunted? Why is he still here?" his right hand gripped his opposite forearm. "Severus, it hurts more than usual and I feel as though I'm the only one. Draco he, bless him he's able to forget, his mark is hardly there."

"Draco did not endure what you and I did. The torture, mental and physical. I'm sure it was not so easy for him to forget, but Draco is young and we are not." Severus smirked hoping to see Lucius recover. His eyes may have dried up but the forlorn expression remained.

"Does it still hurt for you? Do you still get the nightmares?"

"All the time." He lied. In truth he experienced a nightmare once maybe twice a year and his arm only brought attention to itself when he actively focused on those dark times. But it seemed to make Lucius' body go slack and fall deeper into the chair. It was a curious thought. He attributed his seldom episodes to Hermione's soft light and his children's warmth dominating his mind. And it wasn't as though Lucius didn't have love surrounding him, so why was he plagued in such a way? Perhaps because of him, that love suffered under the wrath of their long dead master. "I shall deal with Cyprus. He's nothing more than a self indulgent prick who has gotten his way too many times before."

That seemed to put Lucius back into his good mood. "Why Severus. Such language. I daresay not gentleman like at all."  
>"If the definition of gentleman are you and Cyprus, I'd rather not be one." Severus stood and led Lucius out of his office and to the great hall.<p>

"You really are an ass." Lucius declared before the door shut behind them.

* * *

><p>He could tell as much that Hermione desperately wanted tell him everything that had happened in the morning meeting with the minister. While Severus tried to silently assure her he had it under control, either she didn't read him or didn't believe him. He didn't normally take meals in the hall except dinner so resided himself next to the only two people he could stomach listening to who weren't Hermione. It would have looked odd for them to sit together. Minerva was to his right while Lucius flanked his left. Much as he was dreading it, Severus excused himself early to usher the minister and his entourage to classes.<p>

As predicted, Cyprus behaved in a most obnoxious manner. He interrupted at every conceivable moment making any sort of learning impossible. Guided with a subtle nod from the headmaster, each professor kindly stopped and humored his silly question. Except Filius who did not hide his contempt of the minister's presence. By the third question the head of Ravenclaw sighed and turned back to them.

"Minister Seagan, would you please allow me to continue? I'm here to teach my students not answer your every inquiry." Without missing a beat he continued his lecture. "Now then, the root of charms is that they are able to manipulate or temporally change the constraints of physics. Have objects float, unlock doors, alter appearances and so to do them effectively-"

"When do they learn the patronus charm?"

"Patronus charm?" the class of first years whispered to one another until Severus snapped them into silence. Professor Flitwick adjusted his glasses and stuttered through irritation.

"That is very advanced magic. They need to learn the rudimentary skills before they can even attempt-"

"Well whats the harm in trying? Its one of the most useful charms, much more useful than unlocking doors." He chuckled and looked to his team for validation of his remark. Save for Hermione and Lucius, they did not disappoint.

"Outside of conveying messages what use would it have?" Severus interrupted and it was clear that Cyprus didn't already know the charm could do that much.

"Why, protecting against dark forces." Cyprus said smugly which sent the class back into a mumbled whispers.

"Which is not part of a first year's curriculum, nor should it be. They are to focus on basic concepts and skills for a foundation to build upon. As third years they learn defense against the dark arts as theory only. As fourth years and up they learn how to execute those skills in controlled situations."

"Ah." Cyprus said turning his attention to the headmaster. "But it won't be controlled out there will it?"

"Out where, exactly?" The room grew silent around the minister and headmaster.

"In the world my dear man! Its my thought that they need to learn early the dangers of the world and how to defend against them."

"So your solution is to throw a dementor at them? How about fight off a hoard of inferi?" Severus crossed his arms over his chest.

"Harry Potter was able to do those things. And they weren't done in a classroom."

He chose his next words carefully. If he didn't diffuse the situation now the whole school would be hunting in the dark forest to try and get 'real world experience.' "Harry Potter was in constant danger. It was imperative that he knew those skills in order to preserve his life. And I assure you that he wouldn't have been successful without first learning the basic skills."

He fought back the urge to shatter their perfect image of the boy who lived. For the moment, every part of him wanted to rant about his mediocrity, arrogance and that for much of his time teaching him, Severus was sure Harry's head had the substance of a greeting card. But that would do no good here. "May we move on, minister?" Severus clenched his jaw and shot a glare at Filius that told him to press on and stop gawking at them.

* * *

><p>This time Severus did not have to invite the minister to his office. It was the lunch hour and while he'd hoped to spend it alone or with little company, it seemed the minister didn't see it that way. After two hard knocks Severus called "Enter." He released his quill to carry on its own. Dipping into the ink well and scratching his thoughts onto the parchment he'd pushed to the side. To his surprise, Hermione was joined by the minister. Cyprus took the seat he'd occupied the day before and urged Hermione to do the same. "Ms. Granger." he gave a slight bow. "I understand the minister's presence but why are you-"<p>

"I met her on the way up, she was coming to see you and I thought who better to assist me with my proposal."

"Indeed." Severus said sharply. "Please, enlighten me."

"I know we don't see eye to eye headmaster."

"That is one way of putting it."

Cyprus laughed and slapped his knee lightly. "Although I do appreciate your bluntness. However I feel where we meet is that we are both servants to the magical world in the United Kingdom. You have done much for your country and it has largely gone unrecognized."

"I'm quite comfortable with that. You see, it may escape your comprehension but I did not do what I did for recognition."

"As you say." Cyprus sighed, either bored or unconvinced of his impassive martyrdom. "My point is that there are others like you."

"I do hope you intend to elaborate."

"Others who wish to serve their country, fight off enemies foreign and domestic. I know what you're going to say, but minister, there is peace and prosperity in our world now. All is well. But I counter with that you cannot be so naive as to believe that others will not rise in the place of Vol- of him."

"I'm not blind to it, however I feel this is conundrum best suited for you and your team of experts."

"Ah and it is. But there is an integral piece we are missing. And can you headmaster, guess what that piece might be?" For a moment Severus looked to Hermione who kept her eyes empty. His mind had come to a demented conclusion and for the first time since he could remember, Severus Snape hoped he was wrong.

"You said you were here to asses. But you're not assessing the school or me or the staff. You're looking to _them_. Why?"

"The first and second wars were a dark and tragic part of our history. I for one don't wish to repeat it. I feel we need to be more prepared for the next threat to come. I'm in the process of gaining support to build an organized military. Starting with giving the option to sixth year students, to leave Hogwarts so they may join. The governors would only consider it if I had your backing."

"If you were trying to win my favor minister, you have gone about it in the most curious way." Severus shifted in his chair "With or without my personal favor I would not indulge in such lunacy."

"I don't think you understand-"

"I think I understand too well minister. Hogwarts is a sacred place for learning and growth. I will not have it sullied by your attempts to indoctrinate these children into a meaningless army that will without a doubt find a meaningless conflict for them to throw their lives away." He slammed his fist on his desk, his quill fell flat as he stood and loomed over the barrier between them. "Over. My. Dead. Body."

Cyprus smirked and once again enacted that stupid laugh that for some reason made Severus' blood boil. "The magical armed forces will exist whether you like it or not headmaster. My initiative to recruit from Hogwarts will unfortunately be stunted if you do not cooperate."

"Consider me uncooperative." His cool impassive voice returned.

"However, if I were to present unfavorable information to the governors that may incite your reappointment, I should hope you will reconsider your position on the matter."

Severus couldn't help but laugh. He scoffed in disbelief and shook his head. "Are you actually black mailing me? Go ahead. If it turns out I am removed from my post I'll go to them with this memory." He pointed to his temple. "As you know, Lucius and I are great friends and he is the senior governor. But its ridiculous anyway! What unfavorable information could you possibly posses?"

"Are you certain you want that answer?" Silence. "Very well." From his pocket Cyprus retrieved his wand and held it tightly in his palm. Severus reached for his own but it was too late. "Legilimens!" At the pure shock of it all his occlumency walls surrendered to Cyprus' roaming. Severus hadn't been keeping them strong. He hadn't needed to. He didn't need to hide and recreate his thoughts and memories for years. They were free to flourish in his mind. At first he was frantic but after a second or two he calmed himself and threw Cyprus out. Walls and doors slamming shut and locking tight. He lingered, searching for a window or a crack before he had to disengage. Cyprus glanced through a fogged window saw Hermione Granger in a Gryffindor uniform perched on professor Snape's desk, her legs open.

"Stupify!" Cyprus was thrown to the other side of the room while Hermione rushed to Severus who collapsed in the chair behind him. She held his head and massaged his temples. "I'm sorry. I had to get him out of there. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." he winced and attempted to sit up right. It proved too much and so he sat still and leaned into her chest.

"I thought so." Cyprus stood up using the wall he'd landed on for support. The minister chuckled and returned his wand to its sheath. "I'll give you until tomorrow. Otherwise you can expect more ah persuasion tactics." Hermione turned and glared at him every step he took. Her wand clenched and ready to strike at him. When he'd left them she slammed the door shut.

"Severus." She kissed his forehead. "He had no right to do that." Hermione smoothed her hand over his hair, trying to calm his pain away. "What did he see?" She moved away and stroked his cheek, waiting patiently for him to recover.

"Fuck." Was all he could breathe out.

"You have nothing to fear, the former ministry has already seen most of your memories. You aren't in danger. Although I can't say the same for Cyprus Seagan."

"You don't understand. He saw… I wasn't expecting it Hermione." He tore away from her grasp but did not stray far. "He didn't see what he thought he saw."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't see a memory. He thinks it is, the idiot."

"What was it then?" Severus' stomach dropped. He couldn't tell her, she would think him depraved, deviant. They had spent so much time convincing others that their relationship hadn't started that way. They found each other well after the war and not a moment while she was a student. Yet there was his kinky thought masquerading around to Cyprus as a genuine memory. He had to trust her, that she wouldn't think ill of him for indulging in nothing more than curiosity.

"He saw a fantasy…" Hermione searched his eyes for his meaning but only led back to confusion. He sighed, defeated he pressed his head against hers. "Do it. I'll show you."

"No Severus, you've already suffered enough-"

"I will present it willingly. It won't take much, now do it."

"Legilimens." she whispered. It was fuzzy but she was seeing as though she were her husband. Felt his arousal and his own touch. She blushed seeing the flashes of her body running through his mind until the image of her as a sixth year formed itself before her. He let it play out just before her shirt came undone. She felt him gently pushing her out and so she complied. "I see." She said quietly nodding her head. "That's what he saw? He thinks that was real?"

"Yes." He wanted to hold her. Beg her to forgive him. Tell her that he never thought of her that way while she was underage. It was a stupid twisted fantasy that he didn't want to have in the first place. He waited with his breath caught in his throat. Ashamed and humiliated at what he had created in his mind. Hermione looked up and saw the hurt in his face.

"Severus…I'm not angry." She slid onto her knees and placed her arms in his lap. "How could you think that I would be?"

"Hermione, I -"

"Listen, your mind is your own. Cyprus had no right to rifle around in there regardless if it was a true memory or not."

"But, what I…" he could hardly say the words without hating himself. "What I thought about, its disgusting and not at all how I feel about you."

"I know that." She pulled his hand into hers and placed a kiss on its backside. "You don't think I've had those kind of thoughts before?" She smiled weakly but it did little to lighten his spirit. "Severus it means nothing. It didn't actually happen. You know it and so do I. I know you would never have done something like that." She nuzzled into his hand. "So please forgive yourself."

It would do no good to carry on moping. He squeezed her hand and gave her a rare smile. "Thank you." She returned the smile.

"Of course. Now, as far as that loathsome creature goes, we'll just have to talk to Lucius."

"No. I can't bear anyone else knowing, especially not Lucius. The humiliation of having to explain what exactly Cyprus saw! I won't do it."

"But he's your friend."

"Yes and he'll torture me until I'm in my grave or I put him in his first!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. Even so we'll just tell him Cyprus is trying to blackmail you, that should be enough."

"Gods I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Wowee that took some effort. I really liked the quiet moments in this chapter, they were a real pleasure to write. The tense and the sweet ones. As I said the minister's visit will conclude next chapter and I must say I'm excited to see what you guys think. As a fair warning there will be some darkerangsty subjects appearing later on, but we'll get to that later. Please tell me how I did, I love hearing from you guys. I hope I can post again soon. **


	10. Farewell Minister

**Bah! I'm back and badder than ever! Not really. In comparison from the last one this chapter is pretty short. Once again my strange humor takes over this bitch. I don't want you guys to get too excited about me posting this frequently. It's a long weekend and I had to time so I went for it. Also hey what do you guys think of the new summary? I'm excited for the reviews on this one so you better keep em coming since I'm being an nice author and posting again. :P Right then lets say a collective farewell to Cyprus Seagan, for now...**

* * *

><p>Severus did not return to finish the tour of the afternoon classes. Hermione had left to retrieve Lucius and finding a graceful way for the two of them to excuse themselves simultaneously would take time and careful maneuvering. Hermione returned first and assured that Lucius was not far behind. After about twenty minutes he strode into the headmaster's office and was unmoved by Severus' scowl.<p>

"Whats your problem?" Lucius asked while he slid out of his long jacket and placed it neatly on the back of a chair.

"What took you so long?" Severus snapped.

"Well I couldn't just up and leave, I slowly distanced myself from the group and came straight here. Honestly I would think you'd be a little more happy to see me since you are asking for my assistance in a matter your dear wife was most vague with." Severus held back any further argument and sat from the chair facing Lucius. Hermione returned with tea for all of them and sat on the couch staggered between them. "So dear Severus." Lucius began "What is it that I can help you with?"

"The minister will make a pathetic attempt to blackmail me very soon if I don't cooperate with his ridiculous recruiting measures."

"His evidence?" Lucius' raised a brow more curious than concerned.

"He enacted legilimency on me, I was able to keep him out of most things however he did see something." Severus shifted in his chair and for a brief moment looked at Hermione who stayed quiet.

"I was under the impression the previous ministry already saw all of your memories, other than an invasion of privacy and your damn pride whats the problem?" This time Lucius looked to Hermione. Noting how Severus went eerily silent he assumed correctly that any further progress would rest with her.

"That is correct." She said finally. "But what Cyprus saw, well what he thinks he saw, would be enough to have the governors look into it. Eventually they'd learn that Cyprus is a moron and that what he saw wasn't a memory at all but only after Severus would be subjected to more rounds of legilimency, not to mention embarrassment." She trailed off as Severus shot from his seat and began pacing around the room.

"Well then." Lucius finished his tea and placed it neatly on the table across from him. "If it wasn't a memory, what was it exactly?" He sat back in his chair and found he was amused at the uncomfortable expressions twisting on both of their faces. The way Severus was pouting and brooding it clearly had something to do with Hermione, possibly in a compromising position. "Severus, I can't help you if you don't-"

"Will you please shut up a moment so I can think!" Severus sighed but couldn't bring himself to sit still. He finally turned to Lucius and set his eyes upon him with a cold stabbing glare. "You will…never…speak…of this." He'd almost dropped the whole thing when his friend's face turned smug and relished in Severus' discomfort.

"Why Severus I should think you'd know by now that I am the very definition of confidence."

"I should hope." He said flatly and exhaled once more before finding a way to begin. "He saw false memory in that, it was a fantasy."

"A…fantasy?" Lucius finished, holding the twitch in his lips that was begging to rip into laughter. His brow raised up, encouraging Severus to go on.

"Don't look so damned entertained Lucius!"

"I just want to ensure I have this correct, Cyprus successfully used legilimency on such an esteemed occlumens like yourself, only he didn't see anything incriminating only what he thought was a true memory of you…and her while she was still underage." He pointed to Severus and then Hermione watching them both blush and hide their faces behind their hair. "Which was nothing more than a wank session for you?" Severus charged for Lucius and held him up by his collar. Lucius no longer held back his laughter, giggling uncontrollably as his friend made empty threats.

"I will murder you! Narcissa won't ever find your body you pompous asinine-"

"Come now you have to see it from my point of view, it is a little funny." Lucius breathed in deep to regain control of his laughing fit.

"Its not funny when that idiot is threatening to accuse me of statutory rape, violating a child, not to mention misconduct of an educator!" Severus snarled.

"Alright alright." Lucius said reaching for Severus hands that were wrenched in his white shirt. "No need to be so sensitive." He brushed himself off and ignored the deathly glare from his old friend. "First of all I can assure that you have nothing to worry about. I'll tell them what you told me and-"

"No."

"Oh come on Severus-"

"Absolutely not Lucius. I had enough difficulty telling you. I'd rather not go through with it all." He moved briskly back to his desk.

"Well best I can offer is to inform the other governors of his intention to blackmail you. Even still they'll want to know what its all about." Lucius stood to leave, knowing full well that a misguided outburst was on its way out of the headmaster. Just then the door to his office burst open with an out of breath Neville clamoring to speak.

"Headmaster!" he was gasping for air even holding his chest as he spoke. "The minister." was all he could get out before he had to take another deep breath in. Severus stood promptly and made his way to Neville. "Went to…the dark forest…with students."

"What?!"

"Took a pair of seventh years and went beyond Hagrid's hut."

"Lazy oaf! Where is he?!"

"Went into the forest after he realized where they'd gone, told me to get you." Finally Neville allowed his body to collapse onto the chair behind him. His chest still rising and falling with haste. Severus looked to Hermione and Lucius.

"Help get the students into their dormitories, professors and guests are to stay with their houses and no one is to leave until I return. Go now." With a little help from Hermione, Neville climbed out of the chair and hurried down with them.

* * *

><p>"Lumos maxima." Severus tossed the glowing orb off his wand to float above him as he made his way into the dark forest. He was no tracker but judging by the consistent boot shaped dips in the soft soil he concluded that Hagrid must not be far. It was one thing if Cyprus wanted to throw himself in unnecessary danger, but it was quiet another to drag two underage wizards along with him. Not to mention the many creatures he could anger in there who would set their wrath onto the school. He could kill him just for that.<p>

Charging deeper into the wood he could feel a million eyes on him. He was able to forget what little reservation he had about going further when he thought about his students. Even if they were stupid enough to follow this idiot they still needed him, their headmaster to protect them. His eyes adjusted to a hulking still shadow looking down into a ravine. After a few more steps he identified it as Hagrid.

"Headmaster." He said wearily. "I donno what to say, I went after em as soon as I could. Sent for ya. Blimey Cyprus is a fool goin in there."

"No argument here." Severus glared down at the ravine and then back to Hagrid. "Down there?"

"Yeah…" Hagrid said with a voice most apprehensive. "I was tryin' to find a way down without breakin' my neck when I saw this." He presented weave of spider silk. "I sures hope that Aratoth hasn't gotten to em."

"Hopefully they'll devour the biggest one first." Severus drawled and waved his wand at Hagrid's boots until they outlined in a gold light as he spoke the incantation "Terrianis liberte. There, now you can climb down." With a pop Severus apparated to the bottom of the small valley and pressed forward. The webs stretched from roots to the top branches. A thick canopy bridge lay above them with quiet hungry eyes glaring down as Severus and Hagrid carefully made their way in. With the webs beneath their feet they felt every movement as a seismic tremor from the creatures surrounding them. A bit further in they could hear the hissing voice of the spider king.

"Now now, we don't want to drain them all at once. If we keep them alive we can eat them bit by bit."

"Aratoth!" Hagrid called and moved in front of Severus deeper into the hollow. Severus dimmed the light from his wand and followed.

"I'm sorry Hagrid." Aratoth chuckled. "But they came wandering so willingly, they are ours for the taking."

"You don' understand! That's the minister and those are Hogwarts students." As Severus stepped in it was all he could do to hold his expression immobile. Aratoth sat perched on a large fallen tree well above everyone before him. Surrounding them were trees covered in sticky silk hiding the many pairs of eight eyes waiting patiently. Suspended from one of the higher trees were three cocooned pods wiggling with muffled cries. Immediately Severus cut down the two smaller pods and guided them gently to the ground. When the others hissed in protest Aratoth silenced them.

"Those are not ours children, but we still have the big one." Without prompting Hagrid joined Severus in releasing the two students. They gasped for air and coughed when their silk coffins broke open. Thrilled to see both the game keeper and headmaster. They begged for forgiveness and swore that they were coaxed into going with the minister. Whether they were honest of not didn't concern Severus for the moment. He and Hagrid continued to unbind them and when they could stand Severus instructed Hagrid to return them to Hogwarts.

"You'll be alright then?" He looked cautiously at Aratoth.

"Don't let them out of your sight." From his wand Severus shot a liquid that landed square in Cyprus' face as the webbing around it was beginning to dissolve from everywhere but his mouth. "I want him to see this." Aratoth scoffed and moved his legs forward, stepping into Severus' space. The headmaster stood firm and kept his eyes on the twittering pincers dripping in venom.

"Ah, you're attempting to bargain for this man's life, even though he charged into our home, wand in hand, ready to strike at us? The arachnid circled him, his long legs just grazing past as he moved around gracefully. "Well go on, haggle."

"As Hagrid mentioned, this is the minister of magic. If you kill him I'll be sacked for sure and there will be no one to protect you."

"From the centaurs? Ha!"

"No, from the ministry. They'll come in droves to eradicate you for devouring their precious leader."

"Then more food for us. Is that all?" Aratoth stopped in front of Severus and stretched to appear as tall and imposing as possible. "Or do you have more whining pleas for me?"

"I suppose you're right, sorry to have bothered you. Have him at your leisure." As he turned to leave Severus could hear the shrilling cries of Cyprus. He took a few steps before turning back to remove the piece over the minister's mouth. "I'm sorry Cyprus but I can't help you."

"Please Severus! Please!" He shrieked as Aratoth reached for the supporting strand of his white prison. "I can't die like this! I don't want to be eaten by these uh…creatures. You can't leave me!"

"Oh but Cyprus." Severus taunted sarcastically. "Surely with all your real world experience you'll be able to free yourself. I merely came to retrieve my students. Should you escape however I do wish you all the best with your ah condition."

"Severus! NO! AHHH!" Cyprus choked out. He whined as Aratoth prodded at him with one leg and grunted down to the headmaster.

"Eh? What kind of condition?" The spider king hissed.

"Oh that? Just a blood disorder the minister suffers from. Quite deadly though I'm not sure it matters now."

"Indeed, but for curiosity sake, tell me anyway."

"Certainly, for curiosity." He gave a small bow. "We humans refer to it as hemo-boiltum. Or boils from the blood. A nasty condition developed from snake bites. Causes the blood to rise to the surface and create monstrous bubbles that shatter and cause the victim to bleed to death. Very gruesome not to mention agonizing. I daresay this was fortunate for the minister, he hasn't but a month before the boils would start to form."

"You say it comes from snake bites?"

"Ah yes. You see the minister was bitten by a rather large serpent, cousin to a creature I know you're familiar with." He gave another slight bow. "I am not so tactless that I will speak its name but I don't think I need to." He smirked and waited for the spider's reply.

"You mean to say that his blood is dirty?" Aratoth growled and dropped the silk cocoon and stepped back.

"You could say that. Ah but are you sure you don't want to at least taste him?"

Aratoth grumbled and hid himself further into his hovel, silently commanding his children to retreat from the spoiled meat. Aratoth was no fool, even he knew the headmaster was probably bluffing but then why take the risk on such a pathetic specimen? "When Hagrid comes to help dig the new hollow, tell him to bring a snack." Severus bowed once more and with his wand he took the white cord attached to Cyprus feet.

"It will be done. Come Cyprus, I suppose you'll have to die a slow and painful after all." Severus said in a sigh and began trekking out of the spider's domain with the minister of magic dragging behind him.

* * *

><p>For a few blissful moments the cretin stayed silent. Once they'd reached beyond the ravine and to the edge of the forest he opened his mouth. "I can't believe you were going to leave me like that! Why when the governors hear about this-"<p>

"Oh no." Severus stopped and turned to Cyprus, wand drawn to his throat. "Don't you think they'd be more interested in you coercing two students into the dark forest? Almost getting them killed?" Cyprus arched his neck as Severus pressed his wand into his throat. "I could throw you back in there, or perhaps in the black lake, they'd never find you." He did not hide the pleasure in his voice all the while maintaining that he was absolutely serious.

"Alright alright!" Cyprus breathed erratically and racked his brain for a moment. "What do you want?"

"Simple minister." Severus leaned down and exerted just a slight more pressure to the tip of his wand. "Your cooperation is all I require. First, you will not mention what you saw during your invasion of my mind. It will go to your grave or I will put you there myself." Cyprus nodded, knowing that any verbal response might get him hexed. "Next, you will leave the school without comment of what happened here. I will take care of the students and answer any questions about your absence. Lastly you will abandon your crusade on indoctrinating students into your army. If you do not agree to all of these terms I promise, your political career will end in a most untimely manner. Do we have a deal?"

Cyprus nodded once more but it was clear he was holding his tongue beneath his teeth. Severus summoned his patronus and carried a message for the minister's cabinet to come to the front courtyard.

"Minister Seagan!" Called his undersecretary as she kneeled down to cradle his head. "What in blazes happened?"

"The minister had a run in with our resident arachnids. Best you get him off the grounds." Severus drawled as though it was the most uninteresting tale. Hermione shook her head in disbelief but when her eyes met his, she couldn't help but laugh a little. His team worked to get him out of the silk pod and onto his feet. As they began the journey back to the train the undersecretary, Erica, called back to Hermione who hadn't moved from Severus' side.

"Hermione! Aren't you coming with us? Back to London?"

Severus opened his mouth to say something but was silenced when her hand grabbed his. "No." she smiled. "I belong here." Before she could register their confused faces she turned and led her husband back into the castle.

* * *

><p>By the time dinner rolled around the whole school was bustling with questions and perpetuating rumors. Claims that the headmaster had fought a hoard of spiders with one arm tied behind his back where already circulating. Starting from Slytherin of course who'd only heard the faintest whisper of the two Gryffindor student's returning with webbing in their hair. He had considered skipping dinner altogether but at Hermione's council that they would want and deserved answers he took his place at the center of the table. This time he insisted she sit at his right while Minerva took to his left and a very hurt Lucius took to the seat next to her.<p>

They were all trying very hard not to look at him. Or at least not make it so obvious that they were. The ones closest to the staff table dare not whisper or speculate about the afternoon or where the minister had gone. Instead they kept their ears open to the rest of the table and their eyes flickering between each staff member. Hermione nudged Severus and tilted her head towards the students. He sighed quietly and stood. Simultaneously everyone stopped and waited.

"As I'm sure you're concerned for him, the minister had to take an early departure due to certain incidents. Rest assured that your fellow classmates are unharmed and resting in the infirmary. In light of recent events and because the minister is not here to do so, I will open the floor to any questions to my staff and myself. Though I cannot promise it will be answered I will attest that no question will be met with hostility." He sat back down and scanned all the curious faces staring back at him. He was definitely uncertain if he was truly prepared to answer the door he'd just opened. If he was capable of allowing them to see what he'd kept hidden for so long. It was some time before a hand at the Hufflepuff table shot up. Severus guessed she was a third year or so, he nodded and gestured with his hand for her to proceed.

"Why was the minister really here? Those surveys he gave us were enchanted somehow. I know my house has been wondering what it was all about…uh sir." She blushed and dropped down into her seat.

"The minister had intentions of utilizing Hogwarts as a sort of recruitment station for an army he's creating. When he originally requested to visit Hogwarts I was not aware of these plans. Had I known, I would have lobbied for his banishment from the school grounds. As it is, the rest of the government is not in agreement for such a thing to take place so it is unlikely you will hear anymore about it."

Next to stand was a Slytherin prefect. "Is it true that the shrieking shack no longer exists because you asked it to be torn down?"

"That was Harry Potter's idea, I simply didn't object."

A Gryffindor sixth year stood and directed her question to Hermione. "Do you find any challenges working in the ministry as a muggle-born?"

"Certainly. Not mention being a muggle-born woman." The staff shared a collective chuckle. "But there are many who don't care about blood and treat everyone by their merit. As head of muggle rights, I wish my department didn't have to exist. Perhaps one day it won't need to."

Another Gryffindor stood "Will there be another tri-wizard tournament here?"

Severus snorted. "Gods no, if I can help it. It was a disaster the last time it was here."

"Sir." one of the first year Hufflepuffs stood meekly making his way to the center of the row so he could be heard more clearly. "Is your animangus a bat?" The whole hall erupted with laughter while the first year turned bright red and crawled back to his seat face buried in his arms.

"I am not, nor have I ever been an animangus." Severus replied with dry indifference. He looked to Hermione who was still giggling. For several moments she tried and failed to compose herself. He snatched his pocket watch, it was almost nine. "Right, a few more then lights out."

Inevitably, some did ask about the war and the time Severus liked to refer to as the disaster years of Harry Potter. Someone even dared ask about the former headmaster's death. Severus answered quietly that it was difficult but it had to be done. Making it clear he didn't wish to discuss it further.

"Ms. Granger, would you ever want to be minister of magic?" Someone called from the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione shook her head. "Even if I had the aspiration to do so, I wouldn't have time for my family. So, no I don't think so. I rather like what I do and I'm still able to be with my husband and two kids. They are my priority." Just as Severus was about to close down and send everyone off to bed a curious second year Slytherin girl prompted the question.

"Headmaster, do you have a family?" His face contorted as though he'd eaten half a lemon. He looked to Hermione who shrugged.

"I do." He began and looked once more to Hermione for courage and was received with a smile. He didn't take his eyes off of her. "She works at the ministry and we have two children."

The hallways hadn't been bursting with so much gossip since Harry Potter first stepped off the train.

* * *

><p><strong>Whacha! X_X I'm dead guys. Okay so the next chapter will be a fun one and then we'll get into another sub-plot thing. I'm not lying when I say it may be a while before I get it posted. It should also be a longer piece so we can press for whats to come after. I hope everyone has a great weekend and REVIEWS! OH YES DOOOO IIIITTTTT!<br>**

**"War is peace, freedom is slavery, ignorance is strength." - 1984 **


	11. Kashmir

**Wow. This is another long one. I think before we delve into more serious stuff I'll do another light hearted one first. It'll be fun. So first off we get some much needed smut and then its all Alex and Julia asking difficult questions. Most challenging conversation to write was Hermione explaining why most people aren't fond of Severus. Again keeping in mind so that a six year old would understand. Bah! Bah, I tell you. Title of the chapter is dedicated to my idea that Severus is a Led Zeppelin fan and wouldn't mind having it play as he and his wife go at it. Just go with it. Okay see ya at the bottom**

* * *

><p>Since the minister's departure, Severus' mood improved exponentially. Of course it could have been the shag fest he and Hermione were having on this lazy Saturday morning. They still had until Sunday afternoon before they had to retrieve their children from London. And so every conceivable moment was spent in each other's arms. Though he was skeptical, the first week back to school had turned out quite well. Oh it wasn't all charming. Every moment with the minister was a cruel test of his patience up until he'd found himself in a silk death trap, not to mention dealing with his incompetent staff and the dreadful arachnids. Then there was Lucius and his hysterical laughter at his (who was supposed to be his friend) expense. But considering the nature of the minister's departure and that at the present he and Hermione were sharing the vitality and hormones of two twenty year olds he couldn't find it in his heart to complain.<p>

Every time he reached an orgasm, he thought for certain he would have to reside to pleasuring her until she was satisfied. Yet her devilish smile and slow coaxing to go another round won out every time. She was quite convincing, Hermione. Not that she had to put much effort into it. Yes, all he needed was a little sucking on the ear accompanied with sultry whispers, a bite to the neck and pressing her leg around him was all it took before he found the will to go again. In his mind it was quite a testament to her, he'd never been this capable before even in their early days. But something about having to hold back his affection when she was around and the stress the ministry debacle told him not to question the blessing while it lasted.

She was on top, sitting up right and enjoying her body with her hands as much as he was with his eyes. Watching her torso roll in response to the harmonic rhythm in their hips and listening to that beautiful symphony she was singing. Low moaning interspersed with high pitched cries when he hit the right spot. She dropped down to hover over him, her legs moved in closer to tighten her space.

"Better than a wank hm?"

"Dare you to ask such a thing." It was difficult to be well spoken when she was riding him like that. It took all his concentration to get a coherent thought into words. She was always much more haughty when she was on top like this, taking control, watching him bend to her will. "There is no comparison, you know that." He pulled her onto him, his demanding kiss extracted a sweet moan buried in her chest. So much that it vibrated into his mouth toying with his own vocal release.

"I know." She pulled away and pressed her mouth into his neck. "I know I know I know." she said in between her travels down to his collar bone. "Nothing like this." She bit down and retraced back up to his jaw line. She tended to focus on one place when she was close, usually his ear or neck. Not that he minded, he loved seeing the red and purple marks she left behind as he had done to her. A visual gift of her open self so deep into their union that all she could do was take him in. He kept one hand on her bottom, helping her need to push forward while the other lay in the tangles of her curls, encouraging her mouth to go on. He held strong, feeling her inner walls spasm into wet release. "Gods!" She breathed into her bite that turned into soft kissing as she came down.

Both hands braced her hips as he bucked into her shaking core. She took his mouth, sucking his tongue delightfully hard until he too found himself single minded. Pushing with increasing depth and ferocity until finally he let go. Pouring inside of her while his throat's prisoner spilled out into the air.

There was a strange satisfaction feeling him wither under her. The great potions master, feared by many would not believe the scene of his eyes wrenched tight, breath hard and fast in his chest, and a pathetic whine so delectable to her ears. Hermione caught Severus in a kiss before dropping herself onto his chest. He was still paralyzed by the white hot surge leaking out of him just a moment before. She smiled, proud at her ability to break him into such a luscious state of heavy breathing and damp skin. It made her want to pounce all over again. Being that it was their fifth or sixth time, she couldn't remember properly, Hermione allowed him to recover before she made another offer.

"I think that might be it." He coughed for his throat was dry and overworked.

"Hmm that's what you said last time." She said teasing as her kiss traveled across his chest and to his opposite shoulder. "it's a wonder no one has barged in on us."

"As you'll recall after dinner, when you first came to seduce me-ah!" she bit down a the tender skin between the front of his shoulder and collar bone. "I put a warning ward outside my office and floo. Only -ah." He grunted as she laved his swollen mark she'd just left. "Only emergencies. Merlin sake its Saturday." he groaned and reversed them so he was the one placing delicate brushes of his lips down her center. "They can manage without me can't they?"

"Yes." Her shaky breath carried down her body as it shivered with his descent.

"For one bloody day." He groaned into her breast, enjoying the sound of his wet lips locked around her nipple. More so even, the noises she made from his touch as it crept down to her ribs. "Gods I love your body." he slid further down to her stomach, his lips not missing an inch in between. Hermione kept her left arm under her head for support while the other snaked into Severus' thick black locks.

Her smell intoxicated him, made him want to dive right in, but instead he listened to the devilish conscious to tease her a while. Make her bend and beg under him as she had done so many times this morning alone. He leaned on his left shoulder and coiled it around her thigh so his palm could smooth and twist the flesh beneath it his long fingers. While his free hand had other plans. With the flat of his thumb he pulled the skin just above her engorged bud taut but otherwise ignored its tempting pulse.

His kiss started at the side of her knee and with a pace most agonizing, descended the inside of her thigh. Though she knew it would do no good, Hermione arched her pelvis up, begging him to get on with it. He smiled wickedly up to her and instead inhaled her soft flesh into his mouth. Sucking with the slightest graze of his teeth. His other hand activated, her clit caught between two dancing fingers. Though she breathed out he could feel air trapped in her.

"Am I to assume this is revenge?" She gripped his hair tighter but relaxed when he detached from her thigh.

"I am not so petty." He blew on the wet red mark he'd just created. "I always enjoy prolonging your exquisite torment."

"Oh the games we play."

"Indeed." With those two fingers he spread her labia wide for him to examine. She arched her chest and took to fondling her breasts as she waited for him. Open, vulnerable, red and soaked, all for him. "Gorgeous." he said lowly.

He did not tease, his tongue flattened over her aching clit. Hermione jolted from the sudden contact but as his movement became repetitious she melted in the sheets. Her fingers twisted in the fabric beneath her, a channel for the intense sensation of his hot mouth. "Breathe." he whispered in his tasting. She obeyed, anything to make him go on. He inserted a hooked finger and lessened the pressure on her clit. Hermione let out a deep smooth moan, letting her legs go slack and open.

His finger worked in conjunction with his mouth, making similar rotations and exerting just enough pressure to hear her whine only to then pull back to feel her body relax once more. She languished in this dance. Raising her hips to meet his cruel tongue, she was barely holding on, some part of her wanted this torture to go on forever. And with Severus' endurance it could have lasted some time. She opened her mouth but instead of words a series of slurred syllables mixed with gasping breath came out. His lips sealed tight over her clit, while his finger worked faster. With how wet she was it wasn't hard to move it past her clenching muscles.

Her hips moved as though sentient, grinding against his mouth as more of herself poured into him. An airy gasp turned into a scream that ripped from her throat. Her body shook as she released, relinquishing all self control, cursing loudly and holding the back of his head to her. Severus obliged and continued his licking and pumping finger through her orgasm. Until there was nothing left but quiet groans and a wilted lioness beneath him.

Resting on his elbows he peered up at her and smirked, proud of the work he had done. Her head laid to one side, hair sprawled over her pillow. Eyes closed, her breath still hot and rapid in her chest. Her face was the pure expression of pleasure, her strength happily drained from the experience. He crawled up to her, admiring her white flesh now running with a flush of red all over. She barely registered his movement until his lips came to capture hers. She lazily replied, too tired to think, to kiss. She let herself be taken over and in time came back to conscious thought. He was kissing her gently, one hand holding her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Just as she returned his tender embrace, her dry throat forced a cough free.

"Oh, sorry." She cleared her throat. "Bit parched."

"I'm not at all surprised. With that vocal work, the whole castle may now be aware of our morning endeavors." He rolled on his back and took her with him. Trapping her to his side and drawing the sheets over her.

"Hmm sod it."

"My sentiments exactly." He murmured. By his tone she could tell he was on his way to a cat nap. Given the last few days they had been through and the rare quiet they had in their children's absence she decided he deserved it. Hermione laid contently listening to his slowing heartbeat and deep breathing as he drifted to sleep. Once she was sure he wouldn't stir from her slithering out from under his arm, Hermione made her move. Finally free, she checked one last time to ensure she hadn't disturbed him. Success, Severus' slumber was preserved.

* * *

><p>He would have been disappointed to wake without her if the room wasn't so delightfully warm. He rolled over on his stomach and pushed his face further into a pillow Their bed was a mess of sweat, loose sheets and drying arousal. Their essence weaved in the soft threading surrounding him. Without realizing it, Severus smiled. After a few minutes of coming in and out of sleep he found his mind was awake. The silence broke with the sound of a page turning. <em>Hermione reading, ah what a novelty<em> he mused internally.

Somehow he dragged himself out of bed, washed up and slummed downstairs in nothing but his robe. The fleece material worn from many washes and the dark navy color it once was, now dull and ragged. She had insisted he throw it away, he'd had it for nearly ten years, a gift from hers truly. But Severus never got rid of anything, he was a practical man, and if it still functioned as its original purpose it stayed. She was curled to one side of the couch, dressed in his black Led Zeppelin shirt, while a light comforter covered her legs. Hair still wild even as it was confined to a bun.

"Hey." she said quietly watching him move towards her with a smile.

"What time is it?" He said with half a yawn.

"Bit after one."

"Gods, how long was I out?" He dropped into the opposite side of the sofa and stretched his legs out beside hers.

"Only about an hour." Hermione stretched and moved her back against his chest, settling into her nest.

"Stealing my clothes again I see." He tugged at the sleeve of his/her shirt.

"I'm afraid its terribly comfortable." She nuzzled into him, asking for a pardon.

"That and you look painfully adorable in it. Honestly it looks as though you're going to be swallowed by the black sea." He kissed the top of her head.

"It's your fault for being so tall." She pouted and playfully ignored him for her book. "By the by, mum and dad are wanting us to come early for brunch."

"Very well."

"And before I forget, I need another contraceptive potion." She said flatly.

"Another?" he raised his brow and with a single finger pushed her chin to face him. "So you did take the other one?"

"Yes." She looked away for a moment as though she should be ashamed. "I just thought, well, Alex had such a hard time and we weren't sure if he was going to-"

"Hermione." Severus made his voice soft and held her cheek. Her own hand placed on top of his and squeezed tight. "The doctors said that it was a rare condition. Unlikely to be passed onto subsequent births."

"I know love but, it was hard on everyone, you nearly lost your mind." She kissed his palm and held on with her fingers locking with his. "I'm not saying never, but for now, I don't think I'm ready."

"Of course." He said suddenly, to reaffirm his support. "Anything you want." They laid there for a while. Severus summoned his wand and relit the dying flames and Hermione read from an old British romance-drama she was reading for laughs and nostalgia. Complete with Severus' snarky commentary. Ranging from the characters perfect bodies and contrived yet cardboard personalities to the inconsistencies with the plot, what little there was. It was quite a boring afternoon compared to their lust raging morning. They did move eventually, Hermione to shower, Severus to retrieve her potion and order food from the house elves before she could contest. He crept in the shower just as she was leaving, but not without 'don't go, the water isn't that cold yet' kisses. Though he was persuasive, Hermione was determined and persevered back into his tee shirt that hung mid thigh.

As requested the house elves brought toasted turkey sandwiches and tomato bisque for him, and vegetable soup for Hermione. She must have been hungry since she hardly made a fuss of their presence. The two elves Penny and Missy, blushed at Hermione. Begging forgiveness for appearing at an inappropriate time. The shrieked at their own incompetence and shielded their eyes with each other's hands. Before either could dismiss the elves unneeded apologizes, they disappeared back into the kitchen.

Their evening was short lived after dinner. Severus picked a drowsy Hermione from the couch and made the journey to their loft bedroom. Before she departed completely, he insisted she take her potion. He stayed up a while longer to read and sent a message reminding Minerva that he would be gone much of the day tomorrow. Not that the old Gryffindor ever forgot anything, but he felt it a considerate gesture.

* * *

><p>As ever, London was dreary and wet. They apparated to the small station of Epping. It wasn't quite the country per say, but they could appear quietly without much trouble. They would have to ride the train all the way Notting hill gate until they could finally connect to high street to get to south Kensington where Hermione's parent's lived. It was annoying detour from their normal route which after one rail change was a straight shot. Now they had to spear through the heart of London instead of going around it as they had done in the past. The stops at each station lasted just under a century to Severus who was always irritated at having to be in large crowds. Thankfully they both had seats and Severus had insisted she sit on the aisle so as to not have to deal with the discomfort of sitting next to a strange person. And being that it was London, there was always a strange person on the underground.<p>

Hermione on the other hand, almost nodded off. Lulled into familiarity of the constant stopping and departing, the screech of metal against the tracks and the occasional horn. Her head rested on his arm and allowed her eyes to shut out the cloudy Sunday morning. Passing midway through the central line the train emptied to the point of only a few passengers were standing. It was considerably quieter which Severus appreciated if only for his own mind and to allow his wife to get a few more minutes of sleep. Severus nudged Hermione awake as it was time to change lines. By then they were both in much better moods. They both missed their children terribly. It had been just over four days since Hermione had seen them but it was brief, for Severus it had been over a week. The closer they got to south Kensington, more and more did their smiling faces and laughs echo in his mind. Almost there.

With only a few blocks away the sky broke out into a downpour. Hermione's shoes were hardly suitable for such weather. She cringed as her foot sank into the first puddle, her thin flats soaked making the rest of their walk miserable. Severus had opened his mouth to mention his original suggestion of wearing sneakers or boots instead, but thought better of it. They hustled up the stone steps and Hermione about broke the door down as a chill was now in the air.

"Come on in dears." Helen stepped aside for them both to enter and closed the door quickly. "Goodness where did all this rain come from?" She said with a laugh and took Hermione's coat to hang. Severus placed his on a hanger next to it and slipped off his muddy boots.

"It is England mother." Hermione grunted kicking off her own frozen shoes. "Gods that's better." After she was a bit more comfortable she hugged her mother properly and gave a quick peck on her cheek.

"How was your trip in?"

"Nightmare, we had to take the central line. All others were under repairs and I was not going to take a bus." She huffed and flicked her hair back behind her shoulders.

"Severus." Helen smiled and leaned in for a half hug which was all he would allow. "Did everything go okay with work?"

"Yes, thank you." He gave a quick smile and followed them into the sitting room.

"John!" Helen called upstairs and shook her head as he declared unfit to go downstairs as he was trapped by two unruly monsters. "Best get them down for brunch, Hermione and Severus are here."

"Alright then!" he shouted amidst the laughter of his grandchildren.

Despite growing up in a muggle house, he was always in awe of the Granger's home. It certainly didn't look like the one he lived in as a boy. The décor was a credit to Helen's modern taste which Severus appreciated. Subtle colors for the furniture and walls. The Granger's were art collectors of sorts and while not possessing any famous pieces they did have an assortment of interesting paintings framed on their walls. To him, this is where the personality of their home showed itself. To see what type of environment she grew up in. It was fascinating to him, the works placed in order of a thin narrative. Each room telling a vague story through paintings which forced the observer to fill in the rest, that itself was an art. Very museum like, which was fitting for his studious lover.

Just beyond the kitchen they had a modest conservatory. A white wooden table with matching chairs sat in the middle of the outdoor room. The rain drilled on the glass roof and sloshed down the walls in rippling waterfalls. The places had already been set as had the fruit and pitchers of water and orange juice. It looked like a stock photo, something in a woman's magazine about how their home should look every day. Charging down the stairs was Alex shouting "Onward!" While Julia sat perched on her grandfather's shoulders shouting marching commands to both him and Alex.

"Julia." Severus sighed and plucked her from her throne. Before he could set her down, she latched around his neck.

"Did you bring us a present?!" She wiggled in his grasp as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Ah you've got jokes now. Or have grandma and grandpa been spoiling you two?" He raised his brow down to Alex who was tugging at his pant leg and now giggling uncontrollably.

"Nooooo." Julia said with a smile that hid nothing.

"Well see about something on the way home if you behave. Go wash up." He placed her on her feet and lightly pushed her into the kitchen, with Alex following closely behind.

"Severus." John gave a firm handshake and a genuine smile. To others it may seem informal, but they shared in the mutual respect of not invading personal space. A pat on the shoulder is as far as his father in law would go. "How are you?"

"Other than the unpleasant weather, well enough."

"Ah well, thats London for you. Overcrowded, over priced and terrible weather."

"Oh mum this looks delicious. We were terribly famished on the way in." Indeed it was quite an ensemble of food. Juicy sliced bacon, buttermilk waffles, fried eggs, an assortment of fruit, croissants, toast and an absolute smorgasbord of jams, marmalade and other spreads laid all across the table.

"Poor dears." Helen cooed as she piled food onto Severus' plate as she insisted he never ate enough. Though unlike with Molly Weasley, he found her tactic much more tolerable and pleasant.

"I can't thank you guys enough for taking the kids." Hermione about moaned in pleasure as the syrup drenched waffle went into her mouth. Or perhaps it was not having to cook for once that made her sigh heavenly.

"Nonsense." Helen said while passing the last plate to John. "We love having them here. Hardly get to see them during the year. And not at all this summer since we went to visit your aunt."

"I love grandma and grandpas house." Alex mumbled quietly through his toast.

"Yeah!" Shouted Julia, mouth full of food. "Me too!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Severus sighed, after telling her so many times he'd about given up on attempting to teach her table manners. At least when she was excited.

"Sorry." Swallowing her food only stopped her for a moment as she continued right on. "Dad! We went to the British and London museum!"

"They had mummies and skeletons! And and we got to see the fish!"

"The fish?" He inquired up at Helen.

"We also took them to the aquarium."

"Ah."

"Dad there was this one fish that was like-" She stretched her arms out as wide as she could. "This big!"

"And the turtles." Alex chimed in with a nod.

"Yeah we got to see lots of turtles. Alex got a stuffed one. I got a knight sword at the London museum!"

"You haven't been hitting your brother with it have you?" Hermione asked.

"No- okay once! But he was pretending to be a lava monster."

"Oh I see well, don't make a habit out of it." She laughed and pulled a chunk of hair off of Julia's face that was threatening to land in her plate.

After breakfast Julia demanded to show her father the things her and Alex got at the museums and aquarium. Hermione and Helen insisted that they would take care of the dishes as both Severus and John were dragged out of the kitchen by a bossy six year old.

"They seemed like they were a handful." Hermione said through a smile.

"Oh not at all. Just a bit excited. Don't worry, we bought them some books too. Although Julia was strangely interested in dungeon and torture exhibit."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "That sounds about right. She picked it up in one of our books and tends to be enamored anytime she sees it now." She set the plates in the soapy water and dried them with a long kitchen rag as Helen handed them off to her. "How was Alex?"

"Just fine. He really loved the aquarium. Talked about it for hours after we left."

"That's wonderful, I'm glad they had a good time."

"Hermione…" Helen looked behind her to secure they were still alone downstairs while the boys and Julia stomped around on the second floor. "Its not really any of my business but I was just wondering, are Severus' parents still alive?" She winced, realizing how it sounded.

"Funny you should mention it. I didn't know myself until a few days ago. Severus got a letter from mum. He and his parents, don't uh…get on. Well at least with his mum. His father was abusive to them both and has expressed a deep hatred for ah what did he call him, 'cowardly drunken lowlife.'"

"Oh dear." Helen said wearily. "So what was the letter about? Is everything okay?"

"Uh well, he hasn't um read it exactly. He got it in the middle of a stressful week so he put it off. I hadn't thought to ask him about it. But come to think of it, a letter from your estranged mother after years of nothing is sort of ominous." Hermione trailed off.

"It just made me think about it, and you know that soon enough Julia and Alex will be asking questions."

And it was true. Eventually Julia would make the connection that her mother had parents, why not her father? It may turn out that Severus was comfortable with telling them the truth, the whole truth. And he would. In fact it was more likely that he would spend an afternoon answering their questions and explaining how his parents were not the best sort of folk, rather than lying to them about their deaths.

Saying farewell was not an easy task. Especially for Alex who always got attached once he became familiar. He only gave in when the promise of a shoulder ride was presented. The rain had stopped and with a bit of luck the sun made an appearance long enough for them to make it to their station. And by gods was Julia was fascinated with the underground. She stood up to her mother's hip and bounced in place watching the trains shoot back into the tunnels as they waited.

"Mum, how do the muggles make it go so fast!?"

"Julia!" Hermione caught the eye of an elderly man who looked down at Julia with a raised brow for a moment but shook his head in disbelief. "Not so loud." She hissed and tugged on Julia's hand to pull her closer.

"Why can't we ride the trains all the way back home?!" She whined and looked to her father for support. He shook his head. "But daaaad!"

"No Julia. We're getting to the leaky cauldron and flooing home." He said sharply and as low as he could. The same old man looked at the four of them making his annoyed sigh louder as he turned back to the front of the platform. Julia pouted with a stomped foot and bit her lips back from tears.

"I swear they're only angels for mum and dad." Hermione huffed out. Between Alex almost throwing a fit for leaving his grandparent's and Julia on a similar path for not being able to ride the trains it looked as though the way home would be long. Apparating was out of the question since there was a good chance they children would splench themselves in the process. Either way, Severus was the only one who could slip through the wards around Hogwarts which would mean he'd have to make multiple trips.

"Yes the children your father spoke of are not the ones here before us." Severus drawled looking up at Alex who peered down with his face half buried in his father's hair.

"Speaking of that, have you given much thought about the letter?" Hermione said in a hopeful tone. Another train screeched by before Severus answered.

"Hardly." he said so quickly that he barely believed it himself let alone Hermione.

"I just thought about it since mum was asking-"

"Excuse you?" Severus turned to face her while he detached Alex from his shoulders and placed him on his feet. His eyes turned solid black and Hermione felt cold by his narrowing stare. "What did your mother ask about?"

Hermione shrugged. "She wondered about your parents."

"And what did you tell her?" He grew rigid and somehow taller.

"Just that, you guys didn't get on and that…" She trailed off and darted her eyes back and forth.

"You told her about the letter? About my personal business?" His voice was sharp and it cut through to her as Hermione realized she had done wrong.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think much of it at the time. She was curious and I-"

"She had no right to ask!" A few heads in the crowd gathering to meet the train looked back at them. "And you had no right to answer."

"Severus whats the big deal? You just said you've hardly thought about the letter. If it means so little to you why are you so upset at my mother knowing about it?"

"You wouldn't understand." A second later he looked away for he knew that hurt her more than anything and though he'd put the wound there, he couldn't stand to watch it bleed even in anger.

"Then help me understand." Hermione said calmly although her eyes betrayed her presented composure. Their train arrived and the soft bell echoing off the walls told them the doors were about to close. Hermione sighed and turned away ushering the children into the cart. "Severus the train is leaving soon." She stood with one leg on the threshold of the sliding doors and sat Julia down with Alex holding her hand on the platform.

"I'll meet you home. I want to be alone." Before Hermione could berate him for being a selfish bastard Alex let go of her hand and chased after him.

"Alex!" She shouted and almost left the train herself until the doors shut with her and Julia on the other side. Severus found Alex in the crowd of arriving passengers. He was crying now, the terror of being lost from his parents only now dawning on him as his father held him to his chest. He made an attempt to get to the window where Hermione and Julia were seated. Relief washed over Hermione's face as she saw that they had found each other at least. Though her face was quite sullen as the train trudged into the dark tunnel with Julia waving to her father happily.

* * *

><p>Alex was still sobbing by the time the platform was empty. Severus laid his head down onto his shoulder and swayed side to side trying to lull him into quiet. Alex screeched for his mother and clung tighter as Severus decided that the underground was not the place to be. He climbed up the stone steps and emerged onto the busy London street. Through the power of gentle patting and rubbing his back, Alex released the tight grip he had around his father's neck and settled down. Severus found a bench and set Alex down before taking a seat himself. Severus examined him to ensure that he hadn't gotten any cuts or bruises in his little excursion away from Hermione. His son sniffled and rubbed his eyes dry.<p>

"Alex, why did you let go of mummy's hand?" His brain never quite got used to saying those types of words but if he didn't give it much forethought they came out more naturally.

"Cause." he pouted and looked down at his lap. "I didn't want you to go away."

"It was only for a bit." he said sighing and looked up trying to figure out where they were and whether or not he should try to catch up with Hermione and Julia or simply make their own way home.

"Where is mum?" He asked tugging on Severus' sleeve.

"She's on the train with Julia. We'll see them in a little while." Severus frowned as nothing in the immediate area looked familiar. There was a stack of maps outside the station but it wasn't as though any of them would have a marker for the leaky cauldron. And using his wand to find the way was out of the question on the crowded street.

"Look!" Alex pointed.

"What is it?" Severus asked following the direction of his arm.

"The fish!" he exclaimed and stood up on the bench. His little finger beckoned to a large white building with a faded green tower sitting on top. "Can we go see the fish?!" Severus took hold of Alex's hand and relented if only to avoid another crying episode.

"We'll go but you can't let go of my hand, understand?" Alex nodded and leapt off the bench pulling his father onward.

* * *

><p>"Thank the gods." Hermione exhaled deeply and rested her head on the window. Julia was sitting up on her knees watching the dark tunnel wiz by as the train took them deeper into the city. "Your father found Alex." She slumped her whole body against the plastic barrier next to the row of seats. Julia nodded although seemed quite unmoved that her little brother was not lost in one of the biggest cities in the world and was safely with their father. Content to watch other trains race past each other and only getting a split second to see inside.<p>

At the next stop Hermione and Julia departed the train. She looked around for a moment as though Severus would just appear right around the corner. After a few moments she sighed and took Julia by the hand to the surface. For a while they walked aimlessly as Julia awed at the cars zooming past creating a gust of wind ruffling her hair.

"Mum look at that big red one!" Julia motioned to the double decker bus lurching around the curb in front of them. "Can we ride one?!" Hermione considered it for a moment until she noticed the London eye making its slow rotations by the Thames.

"How about that?" Hermione pointed to the large metal Ferris wheel in the distance.

"Whoa! We can go on it?!"

"Yes yes, but you have to stay with me. No running off okay?" Julia nodded in eager agreement, and began to bounce in place until Hermione led the way. Along the way Julia had somehow convinced her mother to purchase a Belgium waffle topped with strawberries and whipped cream. Hermione only got two bites before her daughter inhaled it in what must have been one large bite.

"Why do they call it 'the eye'?" Julia asked beholding her ticket proudly.

"Hm well it looks like one doesn't it?"

"I guess." They were lucky enough to have a pod to themselves. The gondolas were metal egg shaped rooms with windows all around. A bench sat in the middle where Hermione dropped herself as Julia sprinted from one window to the next. Amazed at the moving city beneath her. The wheel stopped about half way up its entire ascent to let other passengers on. Julia took a seat next to her mother and swung her legs and rocked her body back and forth. "Mum?"

"Yes darling?"

"Why don't people like dad?" Hermione's surprised expression was not lost on Julia who turned suddenly to face her.

"How do you mean?" Julia in turn gave her a face of mild irritation at her mother's attempt at feigning ignorance.

"When I was at the burrow, Tim and Dan said that dad was bad in the first war, and the second."

"Did they?" Hermione scoffed with a slight nod _Oh Ronald, you and I are going to have a lovely chat later_. She thought to herself.

"Yeah. I told them they were stupid and that they were just jealous!" Julia crossed her arms over her chest and huffed a piece of hair away from her face. It made Hermione giggle and pull Julia into her side.

"What were they jealous of now?"

"That my dad is much better than theirs." Julia was laughing now too and clung to the one arm wrapped around her. "But, is true? Was dad bad? Were you in the war too?" On and on her questions went until Hermione told her to slow down and backed up to the first one.

"Julia what you have to understand is that, during the first war, long before you were born-"

"Were you born?!"

"Just barely my love, now hush and let me answer your questions."

"Kay!" Julia brought her feet up onto the bench and tucked her knees into her chest leaning into Hermione.

"During the first war yes your father was on the bad side."

"How come?" she looked up at her mother who gave a weary smile and went on.

"Best I can say is that, he was, confused. But when he realized his mistake he switched to the good side."

"So then why don't people like him if he wanted to be good?"

"Some people didn't trust him. They still thought he was bad."

"Oh." Julia said but it was clear she was somewhat confused.

"Your father even pretended to be a bad person. So no one would think he was good. So he could keep helping Harry without anyone knowing."

"But if he was only playing make believe, why did everyone get mad?"

"Well." Hermione searched her mind for the right words. Surprisingly Julia was patient and waited instead of spouting out another list of questions. "Daddy pretended so well that almost everyone was fooled by him."

"Even you?!" Julia gasped in surprise.

"Hmm I had my suspicions, but yes, even me." Julia's mouth hung open, she couldn't believe that her brilliant mother had been tricked. Nothing escaped her razor eyes and no one passed a fib by her unnoticed. Julia would know, for she'd tried many a time. Although her father was equally difficult to fool and had learned quickly that lying to them only made things worse.

"But he doesn't pretend anymore, right?"

"That's right. After the war was over he didn't have to."

"But mum, if he's so good, how do you know he's not pretending now?"

"Because I know him. I know when he's lying and when he's not."

"Oh, okay." Julia nodded and accepted the explanation. A moment later she shot up and went to the window. "MUM!" She yelled and waved her arm, beckoning her to come see.

"What is it?" Hermione leaned against the plastic window.

"Look, I think that's dad and Alex." Julia's finger followed the tall black form darting through the crowd. "And see, they're going into the place with the fish!" Julia jumped up happily. Hermione winced her eyes and after they focused she confirmed that it was Severus and Alex walking inside the aquarium just below them. _Oh taking a day trip eh? Fish are more important than finding your wife and daughter? Then again Hermione you two are up in the Ferris wheel._

"We'll go meet them once we can get down okay?"

There was a strange pain in her heart. Thinking about how easy twenty years of anguish and torment had been explained in a few sentences. How very soon Julia would come with more questions and tears about her father. Eventually Severus would have sit and explain his dark history to her, and then to Alex. If he didn't, they'd hear it from someone else, someone who only knew half the story. It would not be an easy discussion and would most likely span into many conversations. Or just one long that never really ended but continued to resurface every once in a while. When that moment arrived, when Alex's and Julia's blissful ignorance shattered around the truth about their father, there would be no going back. It bothered her to think they may not accept him. They may not see past the sins he'd committed as a young troubled man. Or understand the great lengths he went to seek atonement. The scars he carried, inside and out. If they did reject him, for what he had done in the first war, Severus would never forgive himself.

* * *

><p>Alex had completely forgotten about the separation from his mother when they stepped into the first dark hallway. Illuminated by the wall sized tank stretching down the entire length of the room. He reached his hand out to the tank, sighing disappointingly when his hand was stopped by the glass barrier. Severus quietly read the placards aloud to Alex as he sat cross legged on the floor. His eyes never straying far from the massive theater of sea life carrying on as though he wasn't staring. After some clever convincing Severus was able to move Alex from his spot to explore the rest of the aquarium.<p>

There was an open tank of manta rays that Alex had about climbed into on his own. Severus yanked him from the railing and kept him tight in his arms where he could safely watch. Alex laughed and clapped as one of the manta rays lifted itself up and flapped its wings as though it were waving to them. He waved back saying "Hello Mr. Manta Ray!" It remained upright in its little dance, splashing water to Alex and Severus and then ducked down back into the water.

They came to another large tank in a dark corridor. Severus was grateful there was a cushioned bench a few feet away and took a seat. After a few moments Alex came to join his father but kept his eyes moving over the glowing water. "Did you have a good time at grandma and grandpa's?"

"Yeah." he said nodding, though he was particularly interested in a lion fish floating by.

"And the burrow?"

"Yeah!" He said with more excitement that had Severus curious.

"What was so great about the burrow?"

"I liked the yard. And the house. And Albus." Alex's eyes were now following an eel with its graceful body moving through the water.

"You Albus played a lot?"

"Uh huh." Alex trailed off and put his stare down to the floor instead of the tank where he had been so interested in before.

"Alex…is there something else?" Severus nudged him and after a moment Alex looked up to his father, his eyes moved back and forth until finally meeting those obsidian orbs staring back at him. It was disconcerting watching his son fidget around with an answer locked in his mind.

"Albus makes me feel…funny."

Severus raised a brow and spoke slowly. "Funny how…does he _make fun_ of you?"

"No." Alex said suddenly but returned to his thoughts for a better answer. "I don't know dad. Just…weird. Different." He nodded thoughtfully deciding that was the best word for it.

"Do you like playing with Albus?" Severus asked carefully, allowing the idea to build in his mind.

"Yeah."

"Well, if he makes you feel weird why do you like playing with him?"

"Not bad weird. Just stuff I haven't felt before." Severus opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Alex jumping off his seat and running behind Severus. "MUM!" He turned to see Hermione scooping Alex into her arms and hugging him tightly.

"Oh Alex I was so worried. Don't you dare scare me like that again." She hushed into his curly locks. Julia hoped onto the bench and flung her arms around Severus' neck. Slamming herself into his back, she about choked him but he was able detach her arms and sit her down.

"Hi dad!"

"Hi, Julia." He mumbled in defeat all hope of getting a clearer answer out of Alex lost. For now. Though he was happy they were all together again. Hermione smiled at him which triggered his own subtle grin. Julia saddled herself on his back and asked sweetly to be chauffeured around. He didn't stand a chance at refusing her. Severus stopped at Hermione's side and before she could say anything he dipped down and kissed her. Julia groaned in disgust while Alex hid himself in his mother's hair. "Shall we?"

"Yes. I'd like to go home."

* * *

><p>The ride to the leaky cauldron was quiet. Severus and Hermione sat across from each other, Alex curled in her lap asleep, and Julia was pressed into his side, with his arm draped over her. Once again she asked to ride the trains all the way home but soon fell prey to the gentle rocking of the car and was fast asleep. Though no longer angry at one another they didn't speak much. Not wanting to disturb their children and enjoying the peace in the nearly abandoned car. It was dreamlike, a hazy vision of Hermione smiling at him lovingly as she stroked Alex's head. And underneath his arm was Julia, nestled in between his hip and ribs. The embodiment of their love tucked away into the other, asleep. A small laugh escaped his lips and from it a smile was born.<p>

"What?" She asked with a chuckle much like his. "You're smiling, you never smile this much."

"I can't help myself." He said plainly, as though it should be obvious.

"Whats got you so weak then?" Hermione responded in a teasing inflection.

"You…Alex…Julia. Us." He finished with another smile but it faded much quicker than the one before. Soon after it was time to get off and while Julia had to be woken up, Alex was able to remain cradled in his mother's arms. All of them seemed to be in a tired fog, shuffling slowly from the underground and to the pub that was only a block away.

The leaky cauldron had a grand fireplace on the first floor, public floo network that connected to most places in London and with the right password, Hogwarts. Hermione and the children waited by the hearth while Severus paid for the small bag of floo powder. "A bloody galleon." he muttered and at Julia's request allowed her to toss the powder but not say the password as they didn't want to end up in the Weasley's living room as result of her idea of a joke. It was big enough for the four of them except that Severus had to duck his head down slightly before hitting the top.

"Hogwarts - Hephaestus" Severus said clearly and Julia struck the powder into the floor. She marveled at the green flames enveloping them and as they died into embers the headmaster's office appeared before them. Severus brushed the soot off of her clothes and sent her upstairs to change for dinner. Alex slowly woke as Hermione climbed up to the children's bedroom to clean him up.

Once fed and two bedtime stories later, Julia and Alex were knocked out for the night. Quietly descending the stairs back into the main room Severus moved over to his desk. Hermione sat on one side of the couch, her reading currently interrupted to watch him. Both well aware that her eyes followed him in silence. From the top right drawer he removed the infamous envelope and presented it to her. She looked up at him confused but took it in her hand.

"Whats this?"

"You should know." He said throwing himself on the other side of the sofa. "You've been badgering me about it."

"Are you sure?" she asked much more serious about it than he was. He nodded, his eyes closed.

"I want you to read it to me."

"Okay." She said timidly. Hermione slipped her index finger along the edges until they freed up and revealed the letter inside. It was a simple stationary with a printed rose in the corner. The handwriting was exquisite and oddly familiar to Severus' She cleared her throat and began.

"_Severus;_  
><em>I hope this reaches you in time. Your father is dying. He and I have been separated for nearly thirty years but I have known of his condition for the last five and it doesn't seem to be improving. I've tried to help him as much as I can but he wouldn't have it. Didn't want my dark magic, as he called it. I'm hoping, in vein probably, that you will return to see him before he passes. I too wish to see you. I miss you terribly. I don't think I need to explain the reason for my silence after all these years, but if you still want an answer you can find me at the return address. I eagerly anticipate your reply.<em>

_Love, mother"_

Hermione searched in his face for a revealing emotion but found nothing. She decided to wait for him to say something. He would need time to process all the information she had given him. He stood up and paced his way around the room, slowly, but with purpose. He sighed and turned to her.

"Well, what do you think my little Gryffindor?"

"I think you owe it to her to at least reply. What do you want to say?"

"I'm not sure. Yet." The air was heavy although not such as it was when they argued in the underground. "But I think, I will go see her." His jaw tensed and only unlocked itself when Hermione drew her arm around his waist, directing him to their bedroom upstairs.

"Lets concern ourselves with it tomorrow." She gave a pleasant mewling sound as his arm came around her body. "But I think you made the right choice."

* * *

><p><strong>Holy guacamole this was a beast. If I didn't have to sleep or go to work I could have finished it like four days ago but you know how that is. Next time is Hermione's birthday celebration with Harry and the gang and Neville babysits the mini-Snapes. Thanks again for all your continued support and comments. <strong>


	12. Why H Is My Favorite Letter

**Heyoh! Here we are again! So there was going to be smut in this chapter but it didn't jive well with me so I scrapped it. Sorry. Don't worry, there will be plenty more chances for it but it simply wasn't meant to be for this one. Right! This one is pretty fluffy just sayin. I truly enjoyed writing the scenes with Neville and the kids. Lots of room to play with perspective, hopefully you'll see what I mean. Ron is a bit of an ass in this one but not too much, I don't think. He'll get a chance at redemption later on. LAST THING, so there is mention of another one shot I wrote called "We stole the night" it is not necessary to read it but it might be a bit more fun if you hear the whole story instead of it being mentioned in passing. Alright then I'll shut up and meet you at the bottom. **

* * *

><p>There were few things the Severus Snape indulged in. And even fewer still those he was willing to admit to. But keeping Hogwarts from burning down, looking after two very spry children and not loosing his sanity on a daily basis was exhausting. Thus he deemed a long hot bath with his wife was more than earned. Who at the moment was settling the little ones to bed and insisted he get started.<p>

The searing water soothed his aching muscles and old knees. The corners of the tub and the sink had a collection of candles, their flames brightly dancing in the near darkness. Next to the tub a wooden stool sat with a bottle of dragonblood brandy, a glass half filled with ice and a pack of cigarettes. It had been an especially hard day.

Since returning to work, Hermione had been pressed to draft a law for muggle parents, giving them right to access to information to a world their child was now a part of. Now going to school for the next seven years. It hadn't been going well for either side. The ministry seemed to be finding loop holes to block any progress and thus the law had to be re-written with slightly different language many times already.

While many magical children were being denied by their muggle parents to attend Hogwarts at all. Which in turn involved the department of accidental magic and the use of memory charms on many muggles. It had been a disaster. At the moment Hermione was gathering support for petitions that would allow ministry and school officials to visit the parents who were denying their children the right to learn magic and speak with them. And while Severus sympathized with the children he thought it a waste of time to talk to their ignorant parents and try to convince them to learn magic. But Hermione thought it was worth a try and so he pledged his cooperation.

He poured his glass full and withdrew a cigarette from the pack. With a snap of his fingers a flame appeared to light it. He inhaled a few puffs before letting the smoke roll out of his mouth. Severus sighed out the rest relishing in just how long it had been since he'd had a fag. A quiet moan escaped his throat as he drew in another breath.

"Is it that good?" Hermione smirked peeling off her robe.

"Good enough." His body went slack, his arms draped around the edge of the tub, one hand holding the top of his glass, the other had his cigarette teetering in between his index and middle finger. She smiled at him slyly and moved to put one foot into steaming water. Severus sat up against the wall and moved his legs apart for her to nestle into. At first her back was freezing to his chest but soon it mingled with the rest of the bath. Hermione laid her head into the crook of his neck and left shoulder.

"You look positively spent." She mused and plucked the cigarette from his fingers and placed it in her lips. He watched them pucker and relax as the smoke wisped past them. Though she only took part in these rare occasions with him, something about her posture with it in her mouth made him think it wasn't unfamiliar territory. It was incredibly sexy to observe. He sipped his brandy and offered it to her.

"How is our dear friend Cyprus these days?" He drawled while stealing back his light.

"Its actually quite funny. He seems absolutely terrified of me." Hermione laughed after another swallow of the red-brown liquid. "What on earth did you do to make him so afraid?"

"I reminded him there are worse things in this world than angry headmasters."

"Well whatever it was, he can hardly look at me." Hermione said dismissively.

That moment Severus thought of Alex, at the aquarium and how he could barely face him, struggling with an explanation he barely understood himself. "Hermione."

"Hm?" Somehow she'd gotten possession of the cigarette once more. She drew in a long breath and exhaled before registering his pause. "What is it?"

"Back in London, when I was with Alex he said something…odd." It only now occurred to him that now was probably not the time to bring it up. While it was too late for that it wasn't for another glass of brandy, which he obliged himself to.

"How do you mean?"

"He said that when he was at the burrow he felt funny around Albus. In his exact words, 'different, weird, stuff I've never felt before.'" He accepted her offer of their cigarette with his lips and laid his head back. His hands snaked down her chest lost in her flesh.

"Sounds like he has a crush." Hermione giggled and arched her neck, hoping he'd take the invitation.

"You say it so simply, are you sure?" His mouth now free of distraction took to her neck. Light brushes of his lips gliding from ear to collar bone.

"Why does it need to be more complicated than that?" Severus shrugged, not really having an answer.

"I don't know…don't you think he'll be- uh, confused?"

"Maybe. Lets not worry about it now love." She patted his shoulder and slid her hand into his hair, encouraging his mouth to press a little harder. "No marks now, I have to be presentable at work you know."

"Bossy witch." He mumbled through his moving lips.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke as Severus moved his arms around her. He pressed her possessively to his chest. Her eyes were welcomed to a gray morning with little sun to be found. From the storm last night the wind carried the smell of rain through their cracked window. A freezing breeze came with it and so Hermione peaked her arm out of the heavy comforter and through her wand shut the window.<p>

"Hmmm." Severus grumbled into her neck, his breath hot on her bare skin. She gave a pleasant shudder and wiggled in his embrace. She turned to face him and was met with a smile. "Good morning, happy birthday." He kissed her, his hand gentle as he pushed her wild curls out of the way. She groaned out and pulled away to hide her face in her hands.

"Gods I'm getting old." She peaked out from between her fingers to see Severus' sour expression.

"You're getting old? Please do go on about the travesty of turning thirty-one." He said dryly, it was too early to hide his sarcasm. "By the time Julia starts Hogwarts I'll be half way to sixty."

"Alright alright I'm terrible." She planted a closed mouth kiss to him. "You still look damn good for a fifty year old." Hermione snuggled into his naked chest, delighting in the heat radiating off of him. Though she could recognize his smell anywhere it was at the same time difficult to give words to. All she knew was that she needed it. She breathed it in. As though the deeper she inhaled the better it would be imprinted in her brain. His essence giving pleasure to her mind.

"As you say." He pressed a kiss to her temple and with his arm tucked around her swept his hand across her head.

"So it is." She countered, taking his free hand into hers. It wasn't long into their peaceful morning that two pairs of tiny feet could be heard making a feeble attempt at being stealthy. Hermione sighed into Severus' chest. "Well that was nice while it lasted."

"Indeed." Severus gave her a tight squeeze before granting permission for their children to enter. Julia was able to shove the heavy tapestry out of the way so that her and Alex could burst into the loft and fling themselves to their bed. Hermione sat up, smiling and pulling Alex into her lap. Strategically wrapping the comforter around her upper half before they were any the wiser. Severus too sat up against the headboard and took hold of Julia who was getting far too excited this early.

"Its mummy's birthday!" She declared happily.

"Happy birthday mummy!" Alex repeated.

"Thank you my darlings." She placed a kiss on both of their heads.

"Dad, can we give it to her!?"

"You don't want to wait until dinner?"

"NO!" the three of them said in unison. Unmoved by all of their impatience Severus did give in if only to make Hermione's day that much better before she had to trudge off to the ministry. He lifted Julia off his lap and leaned over to the bedside table. When he turned back over he presented a rectangle package wrapped in brown shipping paper. Its plainness gave more mystery than if it had been wrapped in bright paper and ribbons as she would have done. Hermione took it and began unwrapping it delicately, guessing correctly that it was a book and didn't want to accidentally damage it.

"Goodness." She breathed out. "Penhart's guide to ancient and contemporary runes, first edition." She read aloud and clasped it to her chest in a tender embrace.

"Do you like it?" Alex asked with a hopeful smile.

"It's perfect. How ever did you find it?" She swooned looking at the almost new leather binding and gold lettering across the cover.

"We helped!" Julia proclaimed, standing proudly on the mattress.

"Did you really?"

"They did." Severus admitted. "I had them look in book inventories for anything that started with the letter P or mentioned runes."

"I looked for the runes part! Alex looked for the letter P!" Julia added while Alex nodded along, grin spreading wider.

"But its nearly perfect, this was first published in the fifteenth century." Hermione ran her fingers over the edge of the spine that had only the slightest tear.

"The previous owner realized its value and kept it in good condition with a little help of a stasis charm." Severus explained with only a slight smugness of his hard work and research.

"I'm almost sorry I have to go into work today, otherwise I'd read this straight away." Hermione groaned disapprovingly at the thought of having to climb out of bed in the near future.

"Julia," Severus began. "Do you think you could get you and your brother some breakfast started? I'll be down in a moment."

"Yup!" She spun off the bed and took Alex by the hand downstairs.

"Oh thank you so much Severus." She leaned in to kiss him but was stopped by his gentle hand holding her chin.

"There is a companion for this gift, but you'll have to wait til dinner." His mouth twitched to a grin at her pouting lip before he took it between his. "I'll get you some tea before you have to go."

* * *

><p>The fireplace erupted into emerald flames and from it stepped out a very flustered Hermione. Without thought she kicked her heels to the corner of the room and dropped her bag. Alex and Julia were laying on their stomachs coloring in quiet humming. "Where's your father?"<p>

"He said he'd be right back. He had to see auntie Min." Julia proudly lifted her picture of a tree with large orange orbs hanging in the branches.

"Is that an orange tree love?" Hermione took it and upon further inspection realized that the 'oranges' had big green stems popping out of them.

"They're pumpkins!" Julia corrected.

"Julia darling, pumpkins don't grow in trees, they grow on vines. Remember the ones at Hagrid's hut?"

"Yeah I know but it's a really big tree."

"Oh I see." Hermione crawled onto her stomach and scooted close to Alex who was coloring a gray cat. "Whose your friend?"

"Mr. Paws." Alex answered nonchalantly and continued with his work.

"Mum you should color too." Julia tossed her a picture of an oversized butterfly and rolled a handful of color pencils.

"Okay." It seemed a bit silly at first but after a while there was a sort of calm trance that washed over Hermione as she colored on the floor. She was able to forget about work for a moment and the stress of having to get ready in less than an hour for her birthday dinner. And thank Merlin it was Friday. In the time that Hermione had joined them, Julia finished two more pictures while Alex had just completed his cat masterpiece. The office door had opened and closed with Severus walking in briskly. He stopped, arms folded at the sight before him and raised his brow curiously.

"If you're trying to make yourself feel younger might I suggest drinking wheatgrass." Severus commented drumming his fingers on his opposite bicep.

"Har har." Hermione retorted slowly coming to stand. "So, what did auntie Min have to say?"

"Minerva is quite ill I'm afraid. I had to bring her an assortment of potions which she stubbornly refused until I threatened to imperio her into it." Severus rolled his eyes. "She's in a pathetic state I daresay."

"Oh no, where are we going to get another sitter in-" She checked her watch. "In forty-five minutes?" She could see the tightening of his jaw which was no doubt holding back an array of colorful commentary.

"Minerva has appointed her replacement." He grit his teeth and swallowed. "Another Gryffindor."

"Neville agreed to baby sit?" Hermione asked surprised. "That was nice of him. I invited him a few days ago but he said he'd be too busy to go out any time soon."

"Yes well, apparently he intends to work once our precious angels are asleep. Speaking of which, Julia, take Alex to go wash up for dinner." Julia was short with him, upset that coloring time was over but with one glare from her father later, she surrendered.

"You got them dinner already?"

"House elves. And before you protest and lecture me about the cruelties of their indentured servitude, I remind you that we don't have the luxury of time. I suggest you use it to shower and change." Hermione's mouth hung open as he walked briskly into the kitchen. She gave in and followed his suggestion.

It had taken much coercing to get Severus to agree to the evenings festivities. The dinner with her parents and friends he did not take issue with, however she had also requested to go pub crawling around London. He had made the argument that they were too old to hop around the trendy clubs and too young to dwell in the run down pubs that littered the city. At least she was too young. He was fitting right into that crotchety old man cliché that slinked around the dart boards and gambling machines. Yet Hermione begged him to allow the two of them and her friends have some mindless fun and drunken debauchery. And though he'd much rather have a quiet dinner in the corner of some upscale restaurant where they could pass kisses in the dark, it was her birthday. If she wanted loud music, bad karaoke (as though there is any other kind) and cheap beer that's what she would get.

The last time he found himself in a pub he was with the pompous blond idiot by the name of Lucius Malfoy. Who proceeded to throw himself at two muggle women the night before his own wedding. Severus didn't escape Lucius' idea of fun either, he'd been roped into some elaborate lie and forced to play pool. Not that he minded the latter, he was quite good at it, and it was one of the things about muggles he appreciated. But that was years ago, at the time he had been younger even then Hermione was now. Much younger. Before his world had gone completely dark.

There was a tiny knock at the door that Severus might not have heard it if he weren't waiting on Longbottom. He stalked over to the door and before he could open it Hermione called from the loft. "Be nice Severus." He wrenched his mouth into a frown and ripped the door open. Neville was startled but recovered quickly with a sheepish smile.

"Good evening headmaster." He coughed in the silence and after a moment of visually scrutinizing every line in Neville's body Severus stepped aside to allow him to pass. "Thank you."

"We have simple rules here Longbottom." Severus began and glared down to Julia who smiled in her past guilt. "Our dear Julia is capable convincing others to bend those rules while we are away but do not be swayed by her siren call."

"Sure." Neville nodded. "When's bedtime?"

"Eight-thirty, nine at the absolute latest for Julia. She will inevitably request a story of some kind before bed. I find it is an agreeable and effective method to get her to go to sleep." Severus smirked down at his daughter who sat innocently with batting eye lashes.

"Are they allowed any sweets?"

"Yes!" Julia chimed in.

"In an hour or so they may have a pastry if they behave. To what level you find that to be is at your discretion." Severus waved his hand dismissively.

"Anything else?"

"Alexander has the tendency to run off on his own. I don't want them gallivanting around the castle this evening. They are restricted to our quarters for the night." Severus ignored Julia's whine and looked to Alex who was observing Longbottom carefully. "I can assume I don't need to preamble the consequences of any mishaps?"

Neville shook his head. "No sir. I think we'll be just fine." He smiled weakly.

"Severus!" Hermione hollered down to him.

"What is it dearest?" He responded through gritted teeth.

"You'd better get dressed, we'll be late, and leave Neville alone."

Safely behind the tapestry, Severus unbuttoned his frock and draped it over the foot of their bed. Being that they would be in the city it was best that he dressed somewhat like a muggle. He opted for a simple black button down. He was fine with it until he caught himself in the mirror and saw his scar was far too noticeable. For a moment he stared at the wrinkled flesh spreading over his throat. His fingers trailed the length of it and as he swallowed he felt the burn of venom and the warmth of blood gushing out of him. Hermione entered from the bathroom but stopped and locked her arms around his waist.

"You okay?" She mumbled into his back. He dropped his hand over hers and twisted her around so that she was now facing the mirror while held her from behind.

"Now about your second gift. Close your eyes." She obeyed. From his pocket he withdrew a silver chain and clasped it around her neck. "Open." Hermione examined the necklace he bestowed upon her. Her fingers ran over the three charms hanging off of it. Tear drop stones with a glowing blue light shining through the mark of each rune.

"Longevity, love, and protection." Hermione smiled as she recognized each symbol.

"Alex and Julia helped with rune of love. They held onto it while I did the incantation. Their magic is now in the rune, and with you always." He pulled her hair aside and kissed her shoulder. "Mine resides in the other two." He mentioned as he turned away and covered his black button down with, not surprisingly, a black turtleneck.

"Severus, thank you. They're both very thoughtful, wonderful gifts." She pulled him down into a tender kiss and while it strained his neck he couldn't find a reason to care.

"You're wearing my shirt again." He narrowed his stare playfully. She stepped back with her hands on her hips and returned his haughty look ten fold. Severus could hardly complain, the dark denim hugged at her hips and accentuated all of her lower assets. His black Led Zeppelin shirt had been shrunk by a charm to fit her more flatteringly. Though it still hung low at her neck.

"It smells like you." She countered. "And I find it absolutely intriguing that enjoy this sort of music."

"How terribly charming, now name one song of theirs and you can wear it, otherwise I will confiscate it until you're sufficiently educated."

"Okay lets see…uh there was that weird one hmm oh oh! Stairway to heaven." She clapped her hands as the look of defeat washed over him.

"Everyone knows that one, give me another."

"Cheater. Okay how about Rock and Roll?" She winced but smiled as he sighed, once again loosing his own bet. "Seriously? I was just guessing on that one." Before he could quiz her anymore Hermione made her way downstairs to begin the long goodbyes with their children.

* * *

><p>Dinner was pleasant enough. Hermione requested Thai food and Severus was surprised he didn't hate his food. Hermione had ordered an array of appetizers for everyone to try and even convinced her dour husband to try the stuffed fried squid. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were the first to leave. They had an early morning to get to and so once the checks arrived they paid for Severus and Hermione's meal. Much as it annoyed him he decided it wasn't worth enough to make a fuss over and said a quiet thank you to them both. As their table dwindled down it was only Ron, Harry and Ginny who stayed behind to go to the pub.<p>

The air was brisk and the streets wet with this morning's shower. They took a tube further into the city where apparently Hermione had one particular establishment in mind. The Red Diamond pub and bar was practically empty when they stepped inside. Everyone looked at Hermione for reassurance that this was the place but she stepped inside happily. It was a dingy little place with the slightest scent of mildew and cigarettes filling the air. She claimed a table for them and immediately went for the bar. Severus followed her as the others took their seats.

"Hermione…" Severus said in a low ringing tone.

"Severus." She mocked with a more pronounced enunciation.

"Are you sure this is where you want to spend your birthday?"

"Oi, birthday girl we have here." The bartender pointed to a now blushing Hermione and leaned in on the bar. "So what can I get for you dear? First ones on the house." He slammed his palm on the counter.

"Thank you very much uh lets see, I'll have a Strongbow cider."

"Sure you don't want anything harder?"

Hermione laughed behind her hand and looked to Severus who was not amused. "No no, I'll start with this. Thanks. Aren't you going to have a drink?"

"Later." Once she had her drink, Severus escorted her back to the table. Harry and Ron then went to order their own drinks with the redhead muttering something to his friend. Severus ignored it and sat quietly as Hermione and Ginny talked.

"This place is ghastly." Ginny said after a moment of silence. "What made you choose it?"

"Some people at work said they had a good selection of beers. And they have pool downstairs." Hermione nudged Severus who lifted his brow lazily. "Want to play later?"

"Perhaps we should play now before you're too inebriated to hold the cue properly."

"Prat." She said spitefully after sticking her tongue out.

"Is Severus good at pool?" Ginny asked smiling. "Because Ron thinks he's good but is absolute rubbish. I'd love to see him get is arse kicked." Severus nodded at her approvingly and both her and Hermione giggled once the boys returned.

"Whats so funny?" Ron asked sliding his drink to Ginny who shook her head trying to rid herself of the fit of laughter.

"Ron they have pool downstairs." Ginny nudged Harry much like Hermione had just done to Severus. "You should all play, on teams."

"Aw but Gin I'm no good at pool." Harry said with a slight laugh.

"Oh but neither is Hermione. Since Ron and Severus are the veterans you can be on one of their teams."

"Yeah alright." Ron said after a large gulp of his dark beer. "Sure, Harry and me-"

"Wouldn't it be more fun if you know, Harry and Severus were on a team?"_ No it wouldn't_ Severus thought. The suggestion made both dark haired wizards turn to each other in slight shock. Until Hermione slapped her hand to the table in agreement.

"Yes, lets do it. Me and Ron, you." She pointed to Severus "And Harry." Her wicked smile showed signs of an evening of haughty comments and cheating. For certain the latter. The pool tables were in a dimly lit corner of the pub. A single green shaded lamp hung over the table in a slight sway. Severus tossed the rack in the center and gathered all of the billiard balls and began arranging them in order.

Harry slapped a hand to Severus shoulder and leaned on the table with a cue clutched in both hands. "Fair warning I'm no good at all."

"If you heed my suggestions better than you did with occlumency I'm sure it will be enough to carry us." Severus snatched the cue from Harry and chalked the tip. "I'll break." He scowled at Ron as he and his wife convened quietly at the other side of the table. Hermione pulled Ron to face away from their opponents and continued whispering to her teammate. The crack of the balls shattering apart and bouncing off the sides were enough to startle them out of their team huddle. He managed to get the three in on the first round. He nodded to Ron and announced they were stripes.

Although he didn't sink any, Ron had managed to get a cluster of them to break away to other parts of the table. Harry didn't have as much luck. While trying to move the seven off a tricky corner, ended up hitting the eleven in. Severus glared at him as Hermione and Ron did a small celebratory dance.

"Thanks mate." Ron said snidely. Harry gave a quick grin and sheepishly turned away from his partner. "Alright 'Mione your turn." She took the cue from him and after a moment decided to go for the thirteen. Hermione leaned into the table with the pool stick under her curled index finger. Severus hovered behind her, arms braced on either side, his chest grazing her back.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked turning slightly into him.

"Am I not permitted to observe your technique?" He dropped his chin on the top of her shoulder.

"From a distance perhaps." She prodded him lightly with her elbow for him to move.

"Does my presence…" His lips brushed against the outside of her ear. His voice dipping low into that tone. "_distract you_?"

"Hang on, he's cheating!" Ron shouted and while Severus looked up to whip out the first insult that came to mind, Hermione took her shot and made the thirteen in. Ron congratulated her with a high five and advised her on the next move. She wasn't able to get any in on her next turn but also avoided giving the other team any advantage. Next was Severus and he had two choices. The two ball was the certainly the easiest way to go, but if he took his time and found the right amount of power he could get the six and four in at one time. He and Hermione were sharing a beer, which was technically her second. He took two large gulps and crouched down to get a better angle. "Pretty agile for your age there Sev." Ron laughed at his own joke.

He ignored the insult with a joke in his own head _Wouldn't you like to know how agile I can be?_ Just as he was drawing up the pool cue into position Hermione stood right over the intended pocket. Catching her glinting eye and smirking grin, he could see it did not bode well for him. As he took aim Hermione lowered her elbows onto the table. The tops of her breast poised together in the tight confides of her bra flashed into his field of vision.

"Your elbows best not touch the felt, or it will count as interference. And I shall be privy to a free shot." Severus growled, truthfully he wasn't annoyed but more amused at this game they were playing.

"I am a paragon of integrity." She blew a piece of hair out of her face pushed her chest out oh so subtlety. Succulent, round, beautiful breasts lay across the table right in his line of sight, right above his pocket. The necklace he'd given her teased at the precipice of her valley. Her lovely pale flesh presenting in a taunt that he would surely answer by the evening's end.

For the moment he kept his eyes on the cue ball and then refocused to the four and then to the six for confirmation. _Don't look up, don't give the witch the satisfaction._ He told himself calmly and though the other players expressed their complaints, he was able to block them and Hermione's distracting bosom out. His thrust forward was swift and exact. Both sank in with a harmonious clank against each other. Severus smirked at Hermione and glowered at Ron.

"Nice shot." Harry said slightly surprised. He made the two in the middle pocket with no trouble and for his third consecutive turn scattered another cluster away from the center of the table.

* * *

><p>Neville sat nervously watching Julia and Alex as though he was anticipating for them to sling insults at him. They were after all Severus Snape's offspring, but then they were also Hermione's children. And how that mixture had come about without a seismic explosion was beyond Neville's comprehension. While he respected Snape for his skill and intelligence and even what he did for the war, he in no way could bring himself to say he liked him.<p>

It was too much, what he had done to Neville personally. Even before the days he sat hiding behind his cauldron, dreading the hour before potions class, waiting for the inevitable rant about his incompetence. Professor Snape had hurt Neville even before he'd set foot onto school grounds. At the height of the first war he'd given the dark lord information that was a direct link to his parent's death. Not to mention what it did to Harry Potter. Before he'd had enough of the dark path. Though he decided a long time ago he didn't hate Snape, he couldn't. It wasn't in him to hate, except perhaps Bellatrix.

So it absolutely tore his mind asunder when the mere thought of Severus Snape having children with Hermione Granger sat before him. She had told him, that day they met in the ministry on her way out but he could still hardly believe it. Thankfully they were walking and she wasn't sitting across from him when she told him. Surely Hermione would have been offended at his shocked and half disgusted expression. In his mind he though, she had to be used to it. To some degree. Of course, Hermione wasn't daft, she knew what Severus Snape was like, the reputation he had. Something she had to accept about being with him no doubt.

Still, in the small amount of interaction he had with them at the same time, Neville could see it. Why they worked, how they worked. Outside the obvious age difference, which really Neville couldn't see Hermione getting hung up on, although he could imagine the convincing it took for Snape to move past it. They were both brilliant, loved books, explored all types of magic, both brave and had an immeasurable amount of pride. And they both thought themselves hilarious, even if Snape showed no exterior evidence of that trait, it was his extensive use of sarcasm and wit that gave the impression. Where as Hermione openly laughed at her own jokes.

To his delightful surprise, the children were well mannered and kept themselves occupied. Coloring on the floor across from the fireplace. Without looking up the girl, Julia, interrupted his silent reading.

"Whacha reading?"

"Uh, the history and lore of magical creatures found in Great Britain."

"Oh. Does it have pictures?"

"Some yes." It was quiet for a moment, Neville was about to return his book when she asked another question.

"My mum reads a lot. Did you go to school with her?"

"Yes. She and I were, are friends." He dropped his book on the end table and rested his elbows on his knees. "What are you drawing there?"

"A mallet."

"Why in blazes are you drawing a mallet?" Neville said moving to the floor. He laughed, half because it was well drawn for a six year old and half because it was such a curious thing to draw.

"Why not?" She asked genuinely confused at his inquiry.

"Don't you want to draw flowers, kitty cats or houses?"

"I draw that too. But I saw this in my dad's lab, it looked fun." She looked up excitedly "Did you know my dad used to teach potions here?"

Neville laughed apprehensively. "Uh yeah, he used to be my teacher."

"Whoa!" She exclaimed wide eyed which brought Alex's head up from his work. "Was it fun? Did he show you the poly juice potion?! Did you know that a beezore comes from a goats stomach!?"

"Yuck." Alex proclaimed.

"Most definitely not, sort of, and yes." Neville sighed, and leaned his head on the couch behind him.

"Why didn't you have fun? Are you not good at potions? My dad says he taught a lot of dunderheads, whatever that is."

"Lets just say your dad wasn't always as nice as he is now." Both Alex and Julia looked at each other trying to find the answer to his meaning and then looked back to their baby sitter.

"Huh? You mean like, he yelled at people?" Julia sat cross legged, giving Neville all her attention.

"Not yell exactly but he was uh…harsh?" Neville shared their dumbfounded expression. How funny it was, he couldn't understand how they didn't know about his reputation as a terrifying, snide bastard, and yet they didn't see it and thought him mad for not seeing their father's patient demeanor and soft voice. Which oddly made sense, his children and Neville not only came from two completely different positions and perspectives, but knew two different Snape's, at two very different times. "He's different now. A lot different actually."

Neville flexed his brow in deep thought. It was true, there were traces, hints of the old Severus Snape, lurking beneath his stoic face that only dared to twitch in a slight smirk. But there were other things. Almost invisible or dismissive by those who hadn't spent years under his judging scowl. How protective he was over the students. His unyielding conviction to the minister of magic when it would have been easy to bend into compliance. No, Severus Snape was by no means an easy person to deal with but perhaps he was the right person to lead Hogwarts. There was something to be said about someone who could revise virtually everyone's opinion of him.

"What do you teach here?" Alex asked out of the stillness.

"Herbology." Neville smiled.

"Plants?" Julia said with a disinterested sigh.

"That's right." He was not discouraged by her lack of interest. "You know, herbology is important to potions."

"Yeah?"

"Well sure, a lot of the ingredients come from plants. If they're not tended to properly, the potion might not work." For the next two hours Neville drew out an array of plants, explaining the anatomy, uses and how to tell the difference between the toxic from the safe ones. For the most part Julia was enamored enough to refrain from constant interruptions. It didn't stop her from asking questions altogether. Neville was patient and explained everything as best he could. He didn't have too much experience talking to four and six year olds but they seemed to understand well enough. They were after all the children of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>The game's victor was not conclusive. While Ron and Hermione only had one ball left, excepting the eight ball, and had pocketed both, it was the eight that went in first. At the present Ron was in a heated tryst with Severus, wisely Hermione and Harry stayed out of it. She looked to Harry who shook his head reluctantly.<p>

"When do you reckon they'll quit?"

"Oh in about thirty seconds, Severus will tire of the whole thing and take the high road and silently proclaim himself the winner. Then I expect Ron will gloat about it for a while. Goodness and I thought I was stubborn." Hermione said with a small laugh. As predicted Severus did remove himself from the argument and moved over to the rest of the party. He and Hermione didn't stay long, she pushed him back over to the pool table and insist that he show her a few trick shots. Ron planted himself on a stool next to Harry. For a moment he stared at them, which got Harry curious to nudge him in the arm.

"What are you looking at there Ron?"

"Do you think…" He started but shook the thought away.

"Do I think what…?"

"I still can't understand what she sees in him."

"Here we go." Ginny said with a sigh and took it upon herself to finish her drink.

"Is this a common topic between you two?" Harry asked looking between the two siblings.

"I'll give you that Ron, it has been a while since you've brought it up." Ginny replied not really answering Harry's question. With a pat to her husband's shoulder, she excused herself to the bar. Ron frowned spitefully at Ginny and it deepened as his eyes came back to the pool table. Hermione was watching intently as Snape explained the different hand positions, but it was clear she wasn't at all interested in his lesson but rather staring at him as he spoke. Ron's heart hitched in his chest, seeing her eyes glazed over locked onto Snape, completely enamored.

"You okay?" Harry gave a light punch to his arm.

"Yeah." Ron said flatly, finally turning away from the table.

"Really? Because your eyes are seething with rage right now. Seriously Ron are you jealous?"

"No. Of course not." Ron said disgusted at the notion. "It's just, doesn't it bother you? I mean its _Snape_, Harry."

"Well its not the most conventional match but really Ron they've been together for what…" Harry did some quick math in his head trying to remember just when Hermione had said they had started seeing each other and when she actually told them. "Ten years now? They have two kids together. I think if they weren't right for each other they'd know about it by now."

"Yeah but how do we even know they're happy? Come on Harry, can anyone really be happy around Snape?"

"Well for one thing Hermione is making goo-goo eyes at him." He motioned back to Hermione doing just that and Ron reared back in horror at the sight. "Didn't we say we'd be supportive?"

"Yeah of her." Ron snatched the closest drink and inhaled as much as he could before needing to breathe.

"Why does it bother you? I mean you have Lavender. So why can't she have him?"

"Because Hermione is my friend and because he's like a million years older than her." Ron snapped back in a hoarse whisper.

"It's not really either of our choices Ron."

"Look, I'm not saying she can't have anyone, or even that someone should be me, but I just don't want her to end up miserable like him. I know he did a lot for us, during the war but Harry you don't just put all that dark stuff away. Doesn't it weird you out that the same man who loved your mother for all those years is now in love with your best friend?" Just as he was finishing his thought Harry kicked him hard in the shin. "Ow! What was that for?"

"It seems Harry was trying to get you to shut your self-destructive mouth Ronald." Hermione stood between them, hands on her hips and furious. For a few moments Ron opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing came out. "You had plenty to say before, well go on. Say whats on your mind." Ron blushed and looked to Harry who threw up his hands in surrender. "I see, you only have the courage to voice your opinion about my life when I'm not present."

Severus stood silently behind Hermione with her coat draped over his crossed arms. He didn't look to Harry nor Ron but kept his eyes on her. For a long time Hermione stared down Ron who couldn't stand to look at her and so settled for a spot on the wall. "You're quite the git you know that?!" Her voice was shaky and Severus wanted to move to her, pull her away from her impending tears but kept still, having faith she would remain strong. "And you know what? You don't have to worry about me. Because as long as you continue to behave like that I won't be around at all."

She spun on her heel and yanked her coat out of Severus' grasp. She donned her jacket and began walking out of the bar. Severus remained for a moment, mostly to glare at Ron and then followed her outside. Harry blew out a large breath and relaxed in his chair.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked once she'd returned. "Ron what did you do?"

"He opened his mouth." Harry answered and gave a small smile as his wife gave a hard punch to Ron's chest.

* * *

><p>After a block or so, Hermione slowed down and fell back to Severus who caught up to her. Being that his legs were so much longer than hers it didn't take long. She looped her arm into his and huddled as close as she could. The wind had picked up making the autumn evening that much colder. Severus kept quiet, he knew for the moment she just wanted to sort her thoughts. He turned them to an empty alley and slowed their haste walk.<p>

"Ready?" Hermione nodded and held on as Severus pulled them through disapperation. They appeared with an almost silent pop into their living quarters. Although it was enough to startle Neville awake and shoot up from the couch.

"Ah, you scared me there." he said through labored breath and a hand to his chest. "The kids have been asleep for about an hour, I think." He checked his watched and nodded in confirmation. "So, how was dinner?"

"It was good, and thank you Neville for looking after the kids." Hermione dropped her coat and smiled as Severus crept upstairs to check on Julia and Alex.

"Oh no trouble at all. They were great." He said with a small laugh.

"All limbs intact?" Hermione asked as Severus descended back into the main room.

"They switched beds again." He said unamused.

"Oh, sorry about that." Neville squeaked.

"No no, this is a preexisting issue. I guess they think it's funny. Anyway, thanks again Neville."

"Anytime." Neville picked up his books and headed for the door until he turned as though he'd forgotten something. "Oh and happy birthday Hermione."

"Thanks, good night."

Hermione wasted no time in climbing into bed. Her clothes were discarded almost immediately and without putting on pajamas she crawled under the heavy duvet. Severus followed suit and before he laid completely flat Hermione was wrapped around him with her head on his chest. He held her there in the darkness and waited for her wandering mind to open its mouth.

"I'm sorry." She said finally.

"Why in seven hells are you sorry?" he said sounding half asleep.

"I made a big fuss about going out with my friends and it turns out that they're a bunch of assholes."

"That's hardly fair." He murmured into a soft kiss to her forehead. "Weasley was the only one who behaved deplorably. Up until then I quite enjoyed our evening."

"You're right." She sighed and tapped her finger thoughtfully on his sternum. "I do feel bad about leaving without saying good bye."

"I'm sure once Potter regales his dear wife of the incident she'll forgive you."

"Perhaps you're right, again." Hermione completely buried her face into his chest.

"There is something I forgot to mention earlier, tomorrow, I'm going to see her." Silence. Hermione tilted her head up to him. To her surprise his eyes were open but in the darkness they appeared empty.

"Do you need anything?"

"Patience."

"Okay."

"Hermione?"

"Yes Severus?"

"I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Right so I hope you had fun with this one because we're getting into some angstyserious territory for the next couple of chapters. I'll do my best to lighten the mood when it calls for it but yeah. Hopefully I can have an easier time with these next ones because believe it or not I'm pretty good at angst (is that a weird thing to be proud of?) I donno anyway please keep the reviews coming, I'm so out of my element with this type of story so I like to hear I'm doing well or what I can use work on. Peace friends. **


	13. Mother, Thy Name Is Lost To Me

**Lots of dialogue in this one. Severus has a rant to end all rants. And his discussion with Eileen was tricky to write but also rewarding. I'll have more info about whats to come at the bottom. Enjoy friends.**

* * *

><p>There were many mistakes Severus had made. Choices that made his present self wince and regard with embarrassment at best, at worst self loathing. Things best left forgotten. Though for certain the most logical and healthy decision he ever made during that time, was to disconnect from his parents. Spinner's end was a toxic environment that only festered and created disease. Fear had become so natural that his developing personality catered to it. Bracing his body for the next slap. Closing his ears to the constant yelling. Forcing his mind somewhere else, away from dreary Cokeworth, forgetting the sting of his swollen cheek and the sore bruises on his arms.<p>

By the end of his fourth summer home from Hogwarts, Tobias muttered nothing but empty threats most of the time. He was already taller than his father, all be it much skinner too. Yet it seemed to be enough for his hand to stay if only for the fear of the witchcraft pumping inside of his son. At that point Severus had given up on his mother. He kept outside or to his room away from the violent temperament he'd tried to shield her from. It made no difference whether he was there to stand median between the harsh blows from his father and his cowering mother, who couldn't even do that much for him when he was a small boy. It made him wonder why he'd felt anything for her to start with.

Yes, unlike his father she had been kind to him, held him, told him she loved him. But if that was true Eileen Snape did not answer her words in action. That was the problem, she was so inactive and unmoved at his abuse as she was at her own. It had become so routine that the words she hushed to him as he slept might as well have been a recording. He wanted so much to believe her, and until he was thirteen he did. But between her empty promises of love and cherishment and the harassment at his last sanctuary, Severus pressed on only in the comforting knowledge that this was not forever and soon he would never have to come back.

When the last good thing in his world vanished, when Lily abandoned him, Severus turned inward to those with power, to those he admired. The dark arts had been so inviting and seemed to have an answer for all of his woes.

Though that path had turned to be more disastrous than his childhood it had still led him to a great many things. Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione, life, love, Julia then Alex. So why now, with so many years of silence and speculation of death, had this letter floated into his office? To guilt him? Haunt him until he replied? It wasn't going anywhere. It laid in his desk for days, mocking him. How could Severus Snape, triple agent, spy for the order, servant of the dark lord, survivor of two wars be frozen with fear by a four by six piece of parchment signed by a woman he no longer loved? No longer felt anything for. A woman he presumed dead. His mother. For without, he, and all those wonderful things he now knew would simply not be. He owed her that much, to read, and respond.

He left quietly that morning. He didn't want to wake his family. A soft kiss to Hermione's lips that she barely registered, and a longing stare at his sleeping children. He apparated about a mile away from her home. It was intentional. Severus wanted time to think, to walk out the terrible wave of nausea churning in his stomach. She lived out in the country, he appeared on a one way road with endless fields on either side. His ankles soaked with the morning dew in the tall grass.

He followed the road up to a stretch of land that seemed to end nowhere. Until a lonely little house stood in the distance. He stopped. Severus wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there but eventually he managed to get one foot in front of the other. One at a time. Every so often he'd realize just how close the house was and stopped to collect himself. Which involved an extensive amount of mental berating on how ridiculous he was being. Each time though, he made it a bit closer to the door.

More than anything he was annoyed with himself, why did this seem such a daunting task? It was so simple when he thought about it. She wrote him, he wrote back and agreed to come to her home. If only it were that, just popping in to see mother on a Saturday morning. Surely locked away feelings would be unearthed and he didn't have the energy to hide them. Perhaps she needed to see, what had happened to him, she needed to understand that she had abandoned him. What that truly meant.

Not much now, but all those years ago it had meant enough for him to make certain choices. He didn't exactly blame the two of them for how his life turned out, no those choices had been his own, but he made no reservations about the anger in him. Anger fueling his distrust of muggles, igniting his hatred of the magical society that continued to turn their back on him. His mother, Hogwarts, Lily… It wasn't mummy and daddy's fault that he turned to the death eaters, that the dark arts called to him, that he'd almost destroyed his own life, but they sure in fuck didn't help.

_It's still early, what if she's not awake?_ He thought. _Severus, stop being such a coward. She knows you're coming. Just knock for Merlin's sake!_ His arm was heavy, he played the movement in his mind but his body just didn't move. It took a considerable amount of time but he finally willed his arm to move into a soft two knocks to the door. Immediately he heard rustling footsteps from the other side and it took all that same willpower to not apparate off of her doorstep. His mind exploded with thoughts racing into one another until he took a deep breath and demanded them all back behind their respective doors. They went silent behind the locks of occlumency and for the moment he was nothing.

She swung the door open with a power and swiftness that startled him. Though not as much as when she stepped forward to embrace him. Severus jerked back and Eileen dropped her arms sheepishly. She moved aside to allow him passage into her home.

"Come- ahem, come in." she said meekly and with the weakest of smiles. The doorway was shallow and he had to take care to drop his head as he passed through. The sitting room was small, much like the one at Spinner's end. Too oversized matching armchairs sat in the middle with an end table acting as a coffee table sitting between them. The back wall had been transfigured or built into a singular bookcase, every space covered. "Tea?" He nodded. "Black?"

"Lemon, if you have it." Severus moved into the sitting room, somehow the presence of books made him feel more comfortable, more familiar. Damn you Hermione.

"Oh I'm sure I have some citrus leaves, just give me a moment to find them. Please make yourself at home!" Eileen's voice drifted as she made her way into the kitchen. He took the chair closest to the door. Though he wasn't able to stay put for long, he moved over to the wall of books. A distraction, anything to take away from where he was, who he was about to have tea with. As his fingers trailed the spines he stopped at a picture frame sitting on the shelf. A clipping from the daily prophet. His stoic, unmoved face stared back at him along with Harry Potter's humble smile. The black headline plastered the words "**FORMER DEATH EATER SEVERUS SNAPE EXONERATED WITH TESTIOMY FROM HARRY POTTER**" He snorted. It figures they would only mention Potter's testimony. Many had, to his surprise, come to his defense after his last pitiful memories had become public record. Which the latter only had the benefit that Sirius Black and James Potter would be rolling in their graves.

"I have another one put away, if you'd like to read the whole article." Eileen sat the tea down on the table that was just big enough to accommodate the tray.

"I made a particular attempt to abstain from any of that rubbish." He turned away from the shelf and dropped himself into the opposite chair.

"I-I didn't have lemon but I hope orange cinnamon is an adequate substitute."

"It will suffice." He said in almost a whisper.

Perhaps it was the witchcraft but Eileen had aged gracefully. There were remnants of her black hair mixed in with the gray ash now flowing down her shoulders. The skin around her face and neck was for the most part taut, except at her eyes where lines of wrinkled flesh spread out to her scalp. Thankfully she dressed like a respectable witch instead of the horrid masquerade she put on for his father's benefit.

"I just couldn't believe it when I saw that in the paper." She turned and pointed to the article poised on her shelf so proudly.

"What? That I had been a death eater, former, exonerated or that Harry Potter had testified for me?" There was a brief silence and in it Eileen gave small laugh.

"Well, all of it really. I knew so little of your life after your time at Hogwarts."

"Most assuredly you knew little of my life whilst I was there."

"To be perfectly honest Severus, I was just so happy you were alive through all of that. And now I'm grateful you're here, talking to me."

His jaw tightened. He told himself his tea was too hot to drink but it was more likely he didn't want to hold onto something that would shake and clamor through his touch. So now what? How did they begin again? He didn't want to talk about the war to anyone, least of all someone who had been absent through most of his life. What would they talk of now?

"You said he was dying." Severus said, indifference in his voice.

"Yes. Tobias injured himself and became paralyzed from the waist down. He's refused most medical treatment and as I said before he wouldn't take help from me. As a result he's bed ridden. Two months ago he was diagnosed with lung cancer." Eileen finished quietly.

"Have you seen him?"

"I have. I usually make my way over there once a week. He's as cheery as you can imagine but I know he likes the company." Severus scoffed and turned away, on the verge of laughing at the audacity of it all.

"Serves him right."

"I suppose he deserves that sort of sentiment." Eileen turned her eyes to the steaming cup in her hands. "Have you, been back to our home?"

"If you're referring to that rat breeding ground masquerading as a house in Cokeworth then yes, I have. Shortly after I attained my post at Hogwarts I returned there for the holiday seasons."

"So you restored it?" She said with a hint of fondness in her.

"While I was grateful that neither of you resided there any longer it was in a terrible state. I exercised my skills in restoration and transfiguration magic. I was not eager to return but I had little choice. Naturally the house was passed to me since it had been abandoned. Two years after I had taken residence there a notary had contacted me. I was given the deed to some property in Devon. It was left to me from your parents, whom I never met."

"Ah I wondered what became of that old house."

"Why you insisted we stayed in that sewage hole with him instead of the pleasant hillside cottage is beyond my understanding."

"Well at the time my parents were living there. They were not happy with my marriage with Tobias. Quite the blood-snobs they were." She gave a small smile. "I was not well received as a guest. I sent them photos of you, wrote about you. They wanted to see you, all the time. It was the only time they weren't concerned about blood-status."

"So rather than staying with loving grandparents you decided the best way to spend my childhood was being knocked about by my drunk oaf of a father who the only person he hated more than me was you?" He gave a slow incline of his head towards her.

"I admit that my reasons for keeping you from them were, selfish. I was determined to prove them wrong, that Tobias was not the horrible muggle they'd imagined."

"Ah, and when it became abundantly clear that they were correct in their assessment and you were dangerously mistaken, you couldn't swallow your pride for your son who was suffering at the hands of his miserable father? How extraordinary that they didn't find your company to their liking."

"Severus you don't understand."

"Indeed I don't, please justify your inactivity for my benefit."

"Yes they were right about Tobias, but that's how they saw all muggles. If I had taken you there to grow up you would have become just as prejudice as they were. No better than the Malfoys-"

"They may not be the most pleasant of people and certainly not forward thinking but I'm quite fond of the Malfoys. Their family did much for me in my time of need, much more than my own. So you'll forgive me if I don't tolerate any ill words on their behalf."

"Very well. Still I didn't want that for you. Not only that but it wouldn't be a few tears and apologizes to get me back into their home gracefully. They were vindictive of my choice and surely would have made every effort to see me suffer for it."

"Yet, you were content with watching your son be punished by your choices. Your son who could have lived with his grandparents, safely away from all of that because you refused to admit you were wrong." His voice was clipped with impatience. His knuckles had turned white and surely his palm was scarred from where his nails dug in.

"I wasn't content." She dropped her head and her voice became soft. "I was, afraid. Of him and of my parents. Fear has a way of…controlling people."

It was quiet for a long time. The dying flames in the hearth cracked a wilting log. It collapsed and from it red and gold life sprang into a dance that sent hot sparks to join the ash under the burning wood. Still the room was cold and as he held in a shiver, Severus drew his wand to move another log into the fireplace. With a simple twitch of his wrist a two small shots of fire latched onto the new wood.

"Thank you." Eileen dropped the thick shawl off her shoulders. "This house gets quite cold in the winter."

"How did you acquire this home?" Severus asked and briefly looked around the room. It was much more inviting than his childhood home. The walls were a warm yellow with a light wood as the trim for the floors and doorways. The floors were old fashioned, stone tile which explained why it was so cold.

"I bought it of course. I've only been back in England for five years."

"Where did you go?"

"To France. Severus, you never came back after your seventh year. Nothing to say where you had been, if you were coming home at all. I waited a whole year for you, I waited for you to come home, I was going to take you with me. I had hoped...that it wasn't too late for all that."

"Why then did you decide to leave? Why not all the years before? All that time you sat passively, never lifted a finger, then suddenly you get the courage to up and leave?"

"Partly it was because I wanted you to keep going to Hogwarts. I was always so relieved when September the first arrived. So that you could be away from all that."

"And the other reason?"

"At the time I didn't think my family there would take us in. I'd been a fool of course. They weren't the blood elitists my parents were. I didn't realize it as a girl but my cousins were much more open minded. But Severus you left too, why didn't you come back or, tell me where you were? Where did you go?"

"I refused to go back. I had no choice before but once I had graduated I made other arrangements so I never had to go back to that place with him, and you. I stayed with Lucius for the summer, and then...I had help from other, friends. I didn't want you to know where I was, I hated you and him, I wanted nothing to do with either of you."

"Fair enough."

"No, its not fair. Nothing about this is fair. I almost destroyed my life on the foundations of being a lonely, abused and weak child. You say you heard of my efforts for the second war, well what about the first? Did you hear what grand things I did for that?"

"I was in France. By the time we even knew there was a war it was practically over. The French government, muggle and magical wanted to stay about of it as long as possible."

He didn't think it possible but now Severus was more angry than when he'd stepped in the door. Discovering that all this time he had family who loved him, wanted to meet him. Perhaps they weren't flawless and certainly had misguided knowledge about non magical folk, but it would have been a far better alternative than what he did end up with. Knowing that his mother who consistently told him she loved him, that she was trying to protect him, hid him away in the miserable home on Spinner's end. Somehow she drew up the deranged illusion that keeping him cowering under his father's arm was best for him. She had the power to take him away, yet she stayed. He opened the gates of his wrath, what did it matter now?

"Do you understand, I am who I am largely because of the injustice I endured as a boy. From a man so afraid of his wife and son he beat them into submission. A mother so cowardly and dependent she let him do it. I sought out the type of magic and people who could empower me, make me feel as though I belonged somewhere important. As a result two families were destroyed and my soul almost went with them. In that time I wish it had. I would have gladly given my life in exchange. I'd convinced myself that I didn't deserve it, that I was no better than my gutless father. For over twenty years I suffered in guilt and agony for mistakes committed almost a lifetime ago. Haunted by the dead. It fueled my existence and I had resided to death after the war but that didn't sit well with certain people. All of this could have been avoided by my dear mother had she the spine to stand up to him. How different would I have been had I known love, a mother's love. Don't fret, at the tender age of forty I discovered firsthand what love could do. Its power far greater than the dark arts, greater than fear and greater than hate. While I hate who I was, what I did, I cannot deny that it led me to who I am. Even if it did take me most of my life to figure all it out."

"I know all too well what love can do. Severus, when you left for your seventh year I realized how much I missed you. I needed you; I didn't want you to go away. I grew worried when you didn't return my letters, but I proceeded with making preparations for our move to France. But you never came home. So when I couldn't wait any longer, I left."

"You left long before that."

"I was...not attentive."

"Attentive? I never saw you sober after the age of fifteen. You were almost as bad as him."

"You're wrong about one thing though, I love you. I always have."

" Well you had a bizarre way of displaying that affection dear mother!" He cut her with all the malevolence now raging in his heart. Seeing the result of his cruelty on her worn face did not bring the satisfaction he'd hoped. It did not lighten the heaviness in his chest. He breathed out deeply and lowered his voice. "Why now did you decide to contact me? After what, twenty-four years?"

"I wasn't sure you'd receive me. I too felt as though I didn't deserve you." Eileen's eyes burned red and began to bleed her sorrow onto her flushed face. "Severus, I am so sorry to that you had a difficult life. I know that nothing I could say would even begin to repair the horror you've endured with no help from me, but…" She bit her knuckle and after a few shaky breaths continued. "Hearing you just now, don't you see that we were both plagued by fear? We both made bad choices. We're both responsible for lives-"

"Don't…you…dare…you know nothing of what I have done. What nightmares claw at my mind at the briefest of memories in those days."

"I'm sorry, that was foolish of me. I shouldn't have…" She let out a whimper and hid her eyes away. Her hand clasping over her face, and to his displeasure, her distraught made his heart twitch in regret. "Severus, I had hoped, since your- since Tobias is dying that we may try again. I can't take away the past, just as you can't. But we're both alive, and despite what you may think I love you. I don't have many years ahead of me to look forward to and if you could find it in you to allow me to spend some of those with you I would go to my grave a happy woman."

He thought for a long time. His first instinct was to deny her. Shout at her, curse her for even asking and slam the door to never return. Through much practice and patience he stayed his tongue and instead kept his mind wandering. He knew what Hermione would do, she would consider it at least. She would say _"Severus Snape! She may have not always done right by you but she is your mother. You owe her your life, and our children's lives. At least give her a chance. You were so angry at her for not letting you meet your grandparents, don't refuse our children the same."_

_"Very well" he conceded to the inner Hermione voice. "But they will not meet him."_

Anyway he was a different Severus than the frightened little boy who hid in the closet under the stairs when his father came crashing home drunk. Different from the teenage boy who buried himself under books and scrolls, thirsty for knowledge, for power. Different from the arrogant young man who sold himself to a dark sociopath, and the bitter professor stomping down the halls of Hogwarts.

Though he loathed the comparison between the two of them, it was true. He had made bad choices, such that it effected the entire magical world of Britain. At least with Eileen it had only been contained to her freakish son. His actions were the catalyst inciting every death by Voldemort's hand since then. With the right argument it was all his fault, he may not have said the spells but giving the dark lord what he did, he may as well have. His wretched childhood and school days with James Potter were not a credible excuse for what led him to those moments, but it was part of the reason for it. Just as Eileen's fear was not a justifiable for virtually abandoning her son, it did give purpose to it.

"I cannot say…" He began and sighed as Eileen jumped, excited at the prospect of maybe. "I cannot say where I will find you in my future. At this time however I am not opposed to maintaining contact and perhaps if I can arrange it, meet my family."

"F-family? You're…married? Children?" She wept but it was with joy instead of mourning.

He sighed with exasperation. "Why is everyone shocked at the prospect of me procreating?" Eileen laughed and wiped her tears away.

"I just, never knew. What with the war and- oh Severus I'm so happy, how many?"

"Two, Julia Elizabeth and Alex Severus." It was almost embarrassing that he could not say their names without a smile.

"And…their mother?"

"A brilliant witch by the name of Hermione." His smile grew despite his best efforts.

"Lovely…Hermione…where have I heard that name before?" It then occurred to Severus that she may be a tad shocked to learn that his beloved wife was nearly twenty years his junior. That perhaps the astonishment others gave when they heard the news for the first time was not unwarranted. Severus was a late bloomer. In fact he was determined not to bloom at all, his sexual conquests could be counted on one hand before Hermione. It was never deemed important enough to explore more thoroughly. Of course after taking Hermione to bed beyond counting he couldn't fathom going without longer than a fortnight.

"She works at the ministry of magic, perhaps that is where you've come across it."

"No no…" Eileen shook her head, her brow still furrowed in thought. "Has she taken your name then?"

"No. She kept her given name, no argument from me I assure you." Talking about them made talking to her much easier. Knowing he had done better, that he was better. Vastly because of them.

"I shall be delighted to meet them all." Eileen relented in her quest to discover from where she had already heard the peculiar name of Hermione. "I should ask, do you intend to see Tobias?"

"That is another matter which I have not come to a verdict."

"I understand your hesitance, but regardless I should think you won't have much time to weigh on the matter. Keep that in close consideration."

"And what good would it do for me to see him?" Severus turned away to the window, uncertain of his expression.

"Closure. Forgiveness. He's dying Severus, what more harm could he do to you?"

"It isn't what he could inflict on me that is bearing my reluctance. But rather if it would bring him an ounce of relief to know I am alive and with children."

"Are you in such need for vengeance?"

The muscle in his left arm twitched into a cramp that speared up his arm. He tried to fight it with clenching his hand into a fist and by refusing to acknowledge the pain. Eileen noticed and curiously stared at his arm. Her question bothered him. Knowing full well where the motivation of revenge led to. Still it was not entirely inaccurate, a part of him, the part that his left arm faintly answered to, that wanted as much visible pain inflicted on that odious man before death claimed him. But then, he thought of Hermione, and the other part of him that sounded suspiciously like his beloved wife, called to him, reminding him that there would be no Severus Snape without Tobias Snape. That if his father wanted to see him before crawling into his grave, than Severus would go to his with a clear conscious.

* * *

><p>In predictable fashion, it was raining. One needn't stay long to see why Scotland's hills were so green, forests so lush and wetlands so plentiful. Hermione had come to love it though, watching, listening, catching the scent of it on stone. All reminded her of her school days and so too came the warm memories of her youth when the weather turned dreary. She imagined her children would also come to appreciate the subtle beauty of gray skies and wet grass. The harmony of thunder and lightening dancing through the heavy clouds that pounded water onto their roof. Alternatively they may grow to hate it and move somewhere with sun and beach. Either outcome she would find suitable.<p>

As it were, they all resided in the main room of their living quarters. Hermione of course, was reading on the couch while her children quietly occupied themselves. Julia oddly enough was practicing her numbers while Alex constructed a wooden fortress with his colorful blocks.

"Mum?"

"Yes darling?" Hermione looked up from her reading to see Julia had temporarily given up on her math work and laid on her back arms stretched out above her.

"Where's dad?"

"Didn't I tell you before? He's seeing an old friend. He'll be back around supper."

"Do you know him?"

"Know who?"

"Dad's friend." She sighed, as though it should have been obvious.

"What makes you think it's a him?" Hermione asked playfully and smiled as the gears in her daughter's head began to turn and work out an answer.

"But do you know them?"

"Not exactly no. Hopefully I will soon." Hermione put down her book and stretched her arms and neck. Both feeling particularly stiff from their inactivity. "How about we get some lunch?"

"Yeah! Can we go outside? Maybe see Hagrid?!" Julia was brimming with excitement and pulled Alex to his feet. Hermione looked out the window to see the monsoon of the evening and morning had slowed to a light drizzle.

"Yes if the rain doesn't pick up again. But you have to put on your boots." Hermione warned as Julia had all but bolted out of her sight to dress. "We're eating first Julia." She reminded her.

It was always in her daughter's nature to run off ahead. Unable to contain her enthusiasm for unknown world beyond her. Brave to a fault she had no problem talking to strangers and walking into unfamiliar places. Much to the contrast of her brother who always stood close by mother and father. Normally Julia's behavior would earn her a harsh word from her father which she in the end always obeyed. But being in Hogwarts, knowing there wasn't any inherent danger Hermione allowed her sprint ahead in the corridors. As was his custom, Alex held onto his mother's hand and watched the passing students with uneasy eyes.

The lunch hour was nearly finished and being that it was a Saturday morning the great hall was largely empty. Not surprisingly Julia had already found someone to listen to her chatter. In fact it was four someones. Two Gryffindor sixth years, a Hufflepuff of the same year and a seventh year Slytherin. All girls, all cooing over the frightfully adorable six year old who invited herself to their conversation.

"Whats your name darling?" The Hufflepuff asked.

"I'm Julia Elizabeth Snape. I was born on March twenty-seventh! My favorite color is blue and-"

"Julia enough." Hermione sighed and pulled her off of the bench. "They don't want to hear your life story."

"Oh but she's so cute." The Slytherin pouted her lower lip and sighed.

"I wish my little sister was so outgoing." One of the Gryffindor's commented.

"Can you believe she's the headmaster's daughter? AH! I can't get over how adorable she is!" The Slytherin girl hugged Julia who was not at all adverse to the attention and praise she was getting.

"I can't believe this is the first time we've seen them." The other Gryffindor said looking to Alex. "And look, he's such a cutie. Aww whats your name little guy?" Immediately Alex turned red and into his mother's leg. Collectively they sighed at him.

"He's so shy. Gods I want to take him home with me." Said the Slytherin girl who looked like she was about to burst open.

"That's my brother. Alex Severus Snape. He was born November sixteenth." Julia proclaimed proudly.

"Okay okay, Julia, its time we leave these ladies alone." Hermione nudged her away from the fan club and up a ways to the end of the table that faced the staff's.

"Bye!" Julia waved as the group of girls giggled and waved farewell, sending their wishes to see her and Alex again.

They had many more admirers watch from afar and exchange in hushed whispers. Uncertain of how to react to the new revelation that the stern headmaster was not only married, but had two pint sized versions of himself running around. There had been rumors circulating the school but none had been confirmed since no one dare ask the infamous Slytherin if they had any truth to them. But after the spectacle at the minister's departure and seeing a non staff member walking around with two young children it was clear that every once in a while rumors were worth a damn. To Hermione's indifference, Julia's delight and Severus' horror, more questions rather than quiet satisfaction circulated the castle after revealing the truth of the matter. More so how much bolder the students were with their inquiries. Now that they had the image of the iron headmaster holding a baby in his arms.

Otherwise lunch had been rather uneventful. Julia ran through her regular list of questions through every other bite while Alex listened intently to mother's response. Only when Hermione reminded her that they had plans to go see Hagrid did Julia go silent and finish her peas and chicken as fast as she could. The rain did pick up slightly when they finally made it outside. But it didn't really concern Hermione as she and the children had been locked away all day and needed some fresh air. Hagrid as always was happy to see them.

"Miss Julia you're lookin' fine today." He gave a short bow as they waded through the lake sized puddles. Neither Julia or Alex missing a chance to jump and splash in them.

"Hagrid!" Julia ran to him and threw herself into his huge arms.

"Good to see ya, been a while eh?"

"We were at the burrow, and then we went to London!"

"London? What the devil were you doin' in London?"

"Seeing their grandparents." Hermione answered and released Alex to greet the half giant.

"Hagrid, are there turtles living in the black lake?"

"Oh I donno 'bout that."

"We went to a big room with lots of fish and turtles." Alex said which explained his sister's curiosity about the residents of the lake.

"I expect you didn't see any mer-people in there didja?"

"No." Julia frowned with her arms crossed over her chest. "The man who worked there said there were no mermaids."

"Ah well, they probably don't think ol' Nessy don exist either."

"Whose Nessy?"

"Come on now, I got some tea goin' in the hut. I'll tell you all about the Lockless monster."

* * *

><p>Severus stared down at the main courtyard. He had returned moments ago a bit disappointed that his family was not there to warmly greet him. Though he couldn't say he wasn't content watching them run across the grounds. Hermione chased after them in an apparent game of tag. The door to his office opened but he hardly looked up from his gazing. He could tell it was Minerva, by the ease of her entering and the weight in her footsteps. She called his name once and when he did not answer investigated further. She quietly took to his side and watched with a faint smile.<p>

"Have you returned for good or shall I unpack my things here?" He shot her an annoyed glare only to draw it back out the window.

"I don't take any pleasure in delegating my duties to others. But now that you're here you may inform me of any crisis that may have took place while I was away."

"No crisis. Mass amount of queries regarding the personal life of the headmaster were made but you will take solace in knowing that myself and the rest of the staff have abstained from any earth shattering revelations."

"Naturally." He finished nodding slightly to her.

"May I inquire, as deputy headmistress, to where you fled this morning?" Again it was his nature to slam a firm 'no you may not' and insist she take her leave. But as he was learning even still, it was safe to tell others about his thoughts, feelings and whereabouts. He wasn't prone to share unprovoked but instead of silence or a crass remark at someone trying to understand him, Severus now paused a moment and considered a third option. Sharing. Not much mind you, save for his wife and maybe Lucius if he was in a good mood, but it was enough for others such as Minerva to take notice.

"I received a letter from my mother, and before you say anything yes, she is still alive. So is my despicable father."

"You went to see her?" She asked bewildered.

"That would be the reason for my absence."

"I see…" She turned her eyes to him, shocked but also proud of what he had just told her. "And?" He looked back at her stoically. Giving the silent inclination that he wasn't going to go any further. "I wonder…"

"Please do share your speculations." His said dryly, although it wasn't is normal uninterested, sarcastic self that was drawing on his drifting voice. His eyes stayed focused on Hermione and the children plunging into the puddles.

"Will you stay on as headmaster when its her time to go?"

"You mean when Julia turns eleven?"

"That's right."

"I hadn't given it much thought."

"Perhaps you should." Minerva turned to leave him with a new question to burn at his mind in the dark hours of the night. "Oh and Severus."

"Hn?"

"Despite many things, you have overcome and conquered when most would have taken a much smoother escape. While I didn't always agree with your methods I have always admired your resilience."

"Why but Minerva, this is almost touching."

"Perhaps but there is meaning in what I say."

"Enlighten me."

"Do not allow ghosts of the past cripple you."

"You may take your afternoon tea now, Minerva." He said coldly and followed up with an equally chill stare to insure she understood that the conversation was over.

He met them at the edge of the yard. All drenched and plastered in mud. Julia who was quite pleased with it all jumped happily at the sight of her immaculate father. He sighed disappointingly at Hermione who he imagined discouraged their behavior for about five seconds before tossing a wad of mud at them.

"I expected more out of you Ms. Granger. Five points from Gryffindor."

"On what grounds?!"

"Facilitating unruly conduct. Perhaps another five for your sharp tongue is in order."

"Hardly necessary professor." She said defiantly with her arms crossed. "We were just having a bit of fun whilst you were out."

"Indeed." Suddenly his eyes went soft. Severus looked down to his children who were both grinning up at him. "I rather hope you enjoyed yourselves."

"Uh huh!" Julia nodded. "We went to see Hagrid and he told us about Nessy!"

"Better get you upstairs and cleaned up, less you catch a chill."

"Aw come on dad!" Julia whined.

"Come play daddy!" Alex tugged on his sleeve.

"Absolutely not." With ease Severus pulled out of Alex's grasp.

"No no darlings he's right. If we stay out much longer you may get sick. After a bath and change of clothes we'll get you some hot coco." That was enough to send Julia flying back into the castle with Alex following as close as he could.

"You are far too lenient with them."

"Right. Even though all Julia has to do is say 'Dad-ddy! Can you get me this sweet or that treat?' and you melt into her whims." Hermione teased.

"I do not concede to your assessment."

"Of course not. So, how was your trip?"

He grunted and took a moment before answering. "Not entirely unpleasant. I'd rather discuss it once the children are asleep."

"As you say headmaster."

* * *

><p><strong>A little bitter sweet no? Hard to say exactly what the next chapter will encompass but here is a list of things I know will be showing up, these aren't in any order but here are things to come 1. Halloween 2. Hermione meets Eileen and awkwardness ensues 3. The kids meet their other grandma 4. Christmas 5. Possibly the most depressing chapter ever 6. Hermione visits the Malfoy's for Severus birthday, more awkwardness ensues. Also smut and cuteness thrown in for good measure, in fact lets add those too 7. Shameless smut 8. Shameless fluff.<br>**

**I'm hoping to hear what you guys think of Severus and Eileen's conversation/relationship now. Right then, til next time.**


	14. Alexander The Great

**So this is a shorter one. But for some that may be a good thing. This one may touch a nerve for some so fair warning but everything comes out in the end. I have a little medical knowledge but I am by no means a doctor so if I get stuff wrong thats why. Just roll with it. Alright I'll see ya at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><em>Some years ago…<em>

Severus let her sleep. Despite desperately needing someone to confide in. Though it wouldn't do either of them much good. It would only spin them in circles of despair. So rather than waking her and continuing that vicious cycle he sacrificed his own sanity to give her a while longer in peace. It didn't really matter anyway, soon the medical team would enter and slowly explain why their son was dying. That he was weak, underweight and wouldn't last through the night. Such a thing it was, to be grieving over someone he'd only seen hours before for the first time.

At 7:02 he came into the world, a mere four pounds and two ounces. His tiny heart pounding through his chest but no sound came. They didn't even let them see him. Once he was out of Hermione they placed him on a cart and began attaching cords to him. Shouting things Severus only half understood but he knew as much that it wasn't good. She reached for their baby, looked to Severus and begged him to bring their son to her. 'Where are they taking him? Severus whats going on?' she asked, terrified. Before they knew what was going on they rushed their three minute baby out of the room. They told them he needed to be taken away, that something was wrong and they weren't exactly sure what. That soon they would try to have an answer for them, but they had to wait.

_Try to have an answer?_

So there was a chance there was no answer? No explanation of the gaping hole in their chest and no way to recover? No meaning or reason to their only son's short life? How their hearts would be torn asunder to explain to Julia that she wasn't going to have a little brother anymore. How could they press forward from this loss?

Any glimpse of hospital personnel walking by or casting a shadow on the opposite wall sent his heart quivering. Every time though, it was not meant for them. They had been waiting close to four hours now. No word, from anyone. A nurse had come to check on Hermione's vital signs and replace the icepacks in between her thighs but she knew nothing.

So he waited. Virtually alone, in the dark. Waiting to hear if his son would live or die. If it would be tonight, a few weeks, or worse, months from now. Would it be proper to give him a name? Would it hurt more if he had more of an identity beyond baby boy? What happened to small babies who weren't fit for the harsh world outside of their mother's womb? His stomach turned over into nausea, banishing the impending thoughts of incinerators and tiny coffins.

One of the shadows stopped on their wall and from it a soft knock came. Severus shot up from his chair and nodded for the doctor to enter. He whispered her name, summoning her out of sleep. Hermione sat herself upright and latched onto Severus' arm. The doctor was a woman of her mid thirties by the name of Amelda Summers. She had been Hermione's physician from day one and also delivered Julia two years prior. She took a seat on a rolling stool in front of them and sighed.

"How's mum doing?"

"Alive, in a manner of speaking." Hermione said with shaky breath.

"Firstly your son is alive and stable." Though it was hollow for her to say, they all knew the night was not over. "We are still unable to find a prognosis as to what is going on with him. His heart is constantly going into cardiac arrest. His rhythms are chaotic. One minute he's in asystole with nothing and then the next his heart is pumping at a hundred beats. We have resuscitated him twice now." Hermione sobbed, ripping from her throat a sound of shrilling agony. It speared into Severus' heart.

"He is alive though?" Was the only words Severus could string together without coming unhinged. At the moment it was all he cared about. One step at a time, he was alive now they would focus on trying to get him better.

"Yes. After our second attempt to bring him back he is sitting at normal heart rates and with the assistance of a respirator receiving adequate oxygen."

"Respirator?" Yes their son who was only four hours old had a plastic tube jammed down his throat into his lungs, breathing for him. Dr. Summers, explained the entire process that their newborn son had endured and what his chances were. She was forthcoming that they simply just did not know. She assured them that he was constantly being monitored and as soon as reasonably possible they could see their son.

When Dr. Summers excused herself to another patient, Severus climbed into bed with Hermione. It was far too small for both of them and he was certain that some sort of remote was wedged into his lower back but it didn't matter. Hermione curled into Severus and cried non stop until her body could no longer hold the strain of her physical sorrow. One arm held her to him while the other brushed over her face and shoulders. His tender kisses littering her forehead in between his soft reassurances that everything would be alright, they would be alright and baby boy would be alright. It was a lie of course, he didn't know any better than she or Dr. Summers. But with the mental arts in his favor he could weave her into the most convincing lie until she could find sleep once more.

For the first time in his life, he wanted to cry. But he just couldn't manage it. He cried for Lily, several times in fact. Why was it so hard for his own son? He closed his eyes and in his mental sanctuary he found that all his feelings were locked away in a vault. Practicing legilimency on ones own mind was a surreal experience. He wasn't even sure it was possible but through some kind of meditation he'd lulled himself into by accident he was able to see the many doors that hid away his precious memories. Before him a metal door chained shut and without having to ask he knew that's were his emotions were. They retreated there as soon as their baby boy was taken away. He hadn't meant to put them in there. Upon reflection it seemed as though it was a defense mechanism subconsciously activated.

_To protect us, to be strong for Hermione._

"Mummy?" They both shot awake to see Julia standing next to Lucius? She reached for them and as Hermione turned to pull her into bed with them Severus moved to his feet. He wasn't unhappy to see his friend but definitely curious.

"How-"

"Simple." Lucius said taking a seat in the corner. "Mr. Potter had to go to work so he request I take my shift with Julia prematurely. No one had heard from either of you for hours. Your dear daughter became increasingly distraught and so I thought-"

"Lucius! You brought her into the muggle world with you?! What if you were seen? You hardly know how to behave like a wizard, much less one in muggle London." Severus held his face in his hand.

"I'll have you know," Lucius began, affronted by his friend's unappreciated tone but considering the circumstances he allowed it to drop. "I'm well acquainted with muggle London. I was the paragon of caution with your little one. We apparated-"

"Now I must be loosing it, because I know you did not just tell me you apparated with my two year old daughter."

"Severus, she's fine, I'm fine. I brought her here because I was the only one who could do so in a timely manner. The others had their terribly dull lives to get to, Ms. Granger's parents would be sitting in one of those automatic metal carriages for hours, so here I am. Everyone was frightfully upset that we hadn't heard anything so I took it upon myself find out what was going on." Lucius sighed, awaiting the barrage of insults and general chastising remarks to be bombarded at him for his irresponsible actions. To his surprise Severus simply dropped himself in what looked like a very uncomfortable stool and laid himself across the foot of Hermione's bed. "I take it all is not well."

"He's alive." Severus murmured, it was good to hear the words out loud but painful that it was said with such a heavy implication. That he is now but may not be very soon.

"Well my friends, I am your servant."

"Where baby brother?" Julia asked suddenly and moved her wide eyes to each of the adults until she settled back to her mother for an answer.

"Resting love."

"Can we see him?"

"Not now darling. Soon." Hermione wrapped her tight and laid back hushing her into sleep.

"Severus." Lucius said in the quiet. "May I speak to you outside? I'm sure Ms. Granger would do well with some sleep." She was already half way there and nodded in acceptance. Severus leaned over and placed two long kisses each one on his wife and daughter before stepping into the blinding white hallway with Lucius.

Lucius folded his arms and leaned against the wall. Severus made a similar posture on the opposite side of the hall. His face worn with exhaustion and stress. From the last few hours Severus had aged a lifetime. His whole appearance was disheveled. His long button down, wrinkled with a lop sided collar. Eyes baring dark circles underneath and red shot veins. His friend was truly in a pathetic state.

"I surly hope the muggles know what they're doing."

"Lucius, not now. I can't entertain your disliking of non-magic healers at the moment."

For an extended period it was quiet between them. Severus was too occupied by his son's life that he all but forgot Lucius was standing in front of him. On the other side of the hall Lucius contemplated how to best phrase his concerns without upsetting him.

"What are they doing for him?"

"Keeping him alive. They don't know why his heart has irregular rhythms. He's on a breathing machine and Merlin knows what else. Even if he does survive there is no certainty that he won't incur developmental problems."

"Is that what they said?"

"No, but if his brain has been deprived of oxygen for too long, even you must know that isn't promising." His voice was so robotic, it unnerved Lucius. Everyone had their own ways of coping but Severus, was void of any sort of feeling. His eyes were inflamed yes but empty, he moved slowly and spoke nothing above a whisper.

"Severus, I understand how you must be feeling but-"

"Understand?" He straightened up and clenched his fist. "Lucius, your only son is alive and well, mine is laying in an incubator with a plastic tube in his throat. He has machines attached to him, keeping him alive and probably not much longer."

"I understand perfectly well. Draco may not have been in the same state as your boy but there was a time when his life was under constant threat. Do you remember? Or have you forgotten the unbreakable vow you made to Cissy?"

"It isn't the same!" He bit back with venom in his voice. And it wasn't but its all Lucius had to go off of. He remembered being sick with fear and anxiety constantly. In and out of Azkaban. Being so useless to end his family's suffering. All of them cowering beneath the dark lord, terrified to say a word less they meet his displeasure. He hated himself for it. But Severus had been there for Draco and Narcissa and therefore him even if it wasn't directly. Severus took an oath for his son which could have forfeited his life. Whatever pleasant feelings he had for his fellow Slytherin before bloomed into full on admiration and gratitude when he had heard of the vow.

"I never did thank you…"

"For what?" Severus mumbled although he hardly cared to know the answer and it showed.

"For making the vow. I won't entertain the idea that you did it for our friendship. You're Slytherin after all, making life binding promises without good reason isn't in you."

"If that were true none of us would have the dark mark."

"Perhaps we can blame our foolish youth on that. Still, even if you only made it under the pretenses of having to kill Dumbledore anyway it couldn't have been easy to do. You protected him from his soul being torn apart."

"I did what needed to be done." Severus said plainly.

"While we're on the subject, are you trying to protect Ms. Granger?" That made Severus look up from his staring at the floor.

"Explain."

"Its alright to be upset."

"I'm sorry, am I giving the appearance that I'm taking this well?" His impassive eyes lit up and narrowed at Lucius.

"Not exactly no, but you seem as though you're…shutting down."

"What would you rather me do? Verbalize my ever growing insanity? How my mind won't stop running scenarios and possibilities of my son's death? Tell you that I've been vomiting nonstop, now out of raw nerves because there is nothing left in my stomach? Would that be appropriate? How I'm so angry that his is all happening. All I want is for him to be okay." Severus sank to the floor and hid into his knees. His body collapsing in anguish. Lucius came forward and kneeled down to him. He gripped Severus' shoulder and for a long time they sat without words. Lucius pretended not to hear the trembling sobs from his friend. Instead he stayed and let him fall apart if only for a little while.

* * *

><p>For how long they sat on the hospital floor neither could say for certain. But when Dr. Summers woke Severus with a gentle nudge, Lucius was next to him with his blond head on his shoulder. Severus was not as kind to his friend, shoving him awake with an elbow to his side.<p>

"Mr. Snape, I think we should wake your wife and tell her the good news."

"What?" He groaned frustrated that his mind was not processing the words fast enough for him to understand. His eyes still stung at the white light as they tried frantically to adjust.

"Baby Snape is doing well, and has been for hours."

"What?!" He jerked to his feet and almost fell back onto the floor with how numb his legs were.

"What now?!" Lucius gasped still half on the floor. Dr. Summers gave a chuckle and helped him to his feet.

"Baby Snape has been stable for six hours now."

"And he'll be okay?!"

"We've been giving him regular doses of atropine and is breathing independently now. He'll have to be monitored by a pediatric cardiologist and we'll want to keep him here for a while. But yes." She breathed out a large sigh of relief. "You'll be able to see him in an hour or so."

Severus about broke down the door into Hermione's room. She jolted awake and sat up, her hand over her chest.

"Gods Severus what is it?!" Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him bursting towards her, smiling, and crying.

"Hermione!" He trapped her to him, the air from his chest rushing over her. "He's alright."

"What?!" She pulled away and looked to Dr. Summers who was beaming with joy. "How- what, I mean is he-"

Hermione, Severus and Lucius listened as she explained his improvement with the administration of the medication. The types of therapies he would have to go through with the cardiologist and other specialists. Ultimately though she was optimistic about baby Snape. At the present they would monitor him, keep him on the machines and work on getting him to gain weight. Julia sat in the middle of the bed, looking back and forth between the strange lady in white and her parents who asked a lot of questions.

* * *

><p>Grateful at all the news he'd gotten that morning, Severus still felt his heart sink when he set eyes on his son. Behind a glass window, out of reach. His tiny red body wrapped in a blanket, his raven curls poking out of the blue beanie snug on his head. Watching him sleep soundlessly despite all the loud machines around him, made Severus realize just how tired he was. He was sure he'd slept for a while with Hermione and then on the floor with Lucius but still his eyelids hung like lead. He leaned against the cold glass and sighed at the comfort it brought his straining brow.<p>

"I told you." Came Lucius voice from behind. Severus groaned at the impending banter that was sure to pass between them.

"Whatever are you referring to?"

"That everything would be alright." Lucius responded smugly.

"We spoke at length Lucius but I don't recall you reassuring me that my son would recover."

"Well I meant to. Besides I basically said it." He waved his hand dismissively and joined Severus at the window. "Now that you're for lack of a better phrase, out of the woods, have you a name in mind?"

"Hermione and I decided we would think of one when he arrived. That's how we did it with Julia."

"Gods Severus, this is your child we're talking about. You can't just pick a name at random!"

"I didn't say it was random, we just needed to see her and it came to us."

"Well we knew from the beginning it was Draco for a boy and Amaryllis for a girl."

"Gods be good you had a boy." Severus snickered as Lucius stuck his nose up, standing by their name choices.

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something." Lucius added quietly.

"I'm bringing Hermione and Julia to see him, will you be staying long?"

"No no I should think not. Soon you'll have her family and tragically Potter and Weasley here soon. I'll take my leave before they ensure I'm felt unequivocally unwelcome." Lucius gave a small bow and made his way to the nearest elevator, which by the way he made comment of how silly it was to only go in two directions.

"Thank you." Severus called out suddenly. Jabbing the down button with his cane Lucius looked over to his friend who was still slumped against the glass. Slytherins may be devious and clever, but in the strangest of times their loyalty to one another was close to breathing. A brotherhood that answered even when not called.

"Do bring the little one by the manor sometime." Lucius stepped into the elevator and Severus smiled alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Benjamin?" Hermione asked hopefully.<p>

"No." Severus threw his head back against the chair. They weren't having the same luck as they did with Julia, finding a good name for their baby boy was leading them in circles.

"Okay, how about Bryce?"

"Why do you hate our son Hermione?" That earned him a smack from the baby book she was pouring over. Julia at least thought it was funny, both her father's remark and his punishment.

"Well why don't you give me some suggestions?"

"Ignatius?"

"Yes, that name will go well in the muggle world." Hermione rolled her eyes and laid back into the oversized pillow.

"Axel?"

"No…" Hermione tapped her upper lip. "But I like the "A" lets go from there."

"Atros? Amish, Augustus, Alfred," Severus listed off another ten names neither sounding quite right. With every few receiving distasteful commentary from Hermione. "Adam, Alexander-"

"Alexander…" Hermione said it a couple more times and nodded to Severus. "What say you?" He ran the name through his mind several times. Different inflections, tones and quickly searched if there were any inherit derogatory nicknames that could be used against his son in grade school.

"Middle name?" He asked finally deciding he liked it enough.

"Alexander Severus Snape." Hermione laughed and blushed slightly as Severus shook his head.

"You're certain?"

"Absolutely."

"I like it!" Julia chimed in.

"Of course you do, you always agree with your mother."

"Well?"

"Yes. it's a good name. Alexander the great, conquered his own life, only hours old."

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're thinking, and no this is not the most depressing chapter, it is however a preface for said chapter. This story is surprisingly challenging to write sometimes. Er most times. Inspiration is a fickle thing so I can't say exactly what the next chapter will entail. I promise it won't be all doom and gloom though. Please leave me your thoughts and feelings. And hey its almost the weekend so theres that. As always thanks for reading<strong>


	15. Night Terrors and Chocolate Frogs

**Hey friends! Its been a minute eh? Sorry I was way deep in this fic for like two days straight I did nothing else. Except you know like, sleep, eat and unfortunately go to work. So lame I know. This chapter was sort of an experiment as well as laying some groundwork foreshadowing stuff for later. You'll love it, its great, I hope. I'm curious to see your guys response to the very beginning (PTSD is no joke) and Hermione and Harry's conversation. Should be fun. Right then see you at the bottom. **

* * *

><p>His mind snapped out of sleep. Severus threw the heavy comforter off and sat up on the edge of the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and did his best to breathe slowly. Not wanting to wake her. He turned to see Hermione still asleep and unaware that he moved at all. Every one of his scars stung with fire as sweat poured out of him. His stomach rolled into nausea that forced him to the bathroom.<p>

"Lumos." He whispered and a faint white light detached from his wand and hovered over the mirror. He braced himself on the porcelain sink and regrettably answered the staring reflection. His hair was a right mess, half of it plastered to his forehead and cheek, with the rest of it tangled in grease and sweat. He scowled disapprovingly at himself. He pulled off the light cotton night shirt and let it fall to the floor. Severus twisted the fawcette knob and from the spout cupped the delicious cold water. He swallowed greedily, gasping with heavy breathes at the wonder it felt down his dry throat. When the sick feeling in his stomach subsided and his parched mouth satisfied he sat himself on the edge of their bathtub. Though it was fading, the ball of light cast off a shadow to Hermione's movements. She crept into the bathroom and stood before him.

Gorgeous. In another one of his oversized shirts and perhaps some of her more modest undergarments. As always her hair was an unruly patch of curls but as he lifted his head he found he wanted his hands wrapped around each one. He rested his head at her stomach while Hermione smoothed his hair back into some semblance of order. When her hands traveled down his shoulders she let out a small gasp.

"Severus you're burning up." She whispered a simple ice charm on her palms and ran them down his back and up again. He jerked at the first contact and part of him still resisted but after a while he only felt her cool touch. It soothed his scars that were still screaming under the salt in his body, as though they were fresh. "Nightmare?" She asked but knew the answer.

He breathed out, trying to concentrate on Hermione's freezing caress rather than the ominous feeling in his left arm. Sharp heat, radiating from fingertips to his shoulder. He remembered little of the dream, which bothered him considering how the sense of dread lingered. His heart still pounding hard in his ribs, Severus couldn't seem to control his breathing. Unconsciously he rubbed the hollow of his throat, where uneven flesh merged into a curved scar. Hermione lowered herself over his head, holding him to her body. She kept one hand at his neck while the other continued rubbing his back.

"Its alright." She hushed and kissed the top of his head, grease and all. "Only a dream." In the beginning there was a sort of routine they enacted on each other. They both experienced nightmares after the war, varying intensities and frequency but still the dark visions and ear splitting screams haunted their sleep. At first Hermione would have tremors before waking in screaming fits, crying uncontrollably, frustrated that such things that had happened so long ago still held sway over her. Or at least, it seemed so long ago.

Severus would tuck her into his chest and press kisses to her temple and forehead. Lock his hand tight into hers and lay silently as she sobbed into him. His touch alone seemed to soothe her out of the convulsion. Sometimes she'd tire and fall back asleep, others she stayed awake with him, kept her mind occupied until the episode was forgotten. Severus on the other hand, broke into a kind of fever. Lethargic, burning with sweat and the heavy desire to vomit. Hermione would strip and turn him onto his stomach and run her hands over his backside tenderly. Occasionally she could coax him into a cold shower with her. Holding him as the icy water pounded over them.

"Water." He croaked out and coughed, disgusted at how pathetic his voice sounded. And if it was anyone other than Hermione he'd hex them out of spite for seeing his weakness. From nowhere she conjured a cup and whispered 'Aquamenta' pushing the cup to his lips she helped him tilt his head back and swallow.

"Are you going to be sick?" She asked as the cup drained into him "Aquamenta." Once more it was full and held out to him. Severus took another gulp and gave it back to her.

"I don't think so." He sighed and held his face before raking his blunt nails over his face. Hermione took a seat on the toilet watching him. "Ever since Lucius mentioned it, I've been feeling the dark mark's itch, and these horrid night terrors. Pompous fop." Severus finished with a biting tone that normally Hermione would get a giggle out of.

"What did he mention?"

"While the minister was here he confided in me that he remains in the dark memories and pains in his arm." He gestured to the skull and snake branded on his arm. Faded and no longer black its presence rarely escaped his thoughts no matter how insignificant the acknowledgement. "After that I too have been experiencing it more."

"But Severus, we both still have them from time to time. Perhaps you've just run into an unlucky cycle or pattern. I mean, you've been under a lot of stress lately." She leaned in and kissed him chastely. Hermione took his hand and led him back into bed. Severus laid on his front, letting out little moans as Hermione's fingers trailed up and down his spine. Until finally his eyes shut with his mind following suit.

* * *

><p>His situation hardly improved when he woke. His brain pounded against his skull and his eyes stung at the slightest bit of light. He was also quite disoriented when he sat up. For several moments he held his head trying to shake off the dizzy sway of his growing migraine. Realizing that sitting at the edge of his bed was doing him no good Severus carefully lifted himself up and began to dress. Hermione must have gotten their darling spawns breakfast otherwise he would have been woken up much earlier and in a much more irritating fashion. Coming out of the bathroom he was lazily buttoning his frock coat when Julia called up from the sitting room.<p>

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Someones knocking, can I open the door?"

"Yes." He groaned and dare not guess what time it was. It wasn't common for him to sleep in late, less he be indulging in alcohol or Hermione well into the night. Though the former was rare it always put him in the mood for the latter. He knew as much he'd missed breakfast in the great hall which wasn't completely out of the ordinary. Severus made himself presentable and made his way downstairs when Minerva rushed passed her pleasantries with Julia. Her face was tight and on the verge of scolding. Severus deposited himself in his chair and with a slight wave of his wand summoned the tea platter Hermione had left for him before leaving for work. Gods be good that woman was a blessing.

He gestured for his deputy to sit but she defiantly remained rigid before his impressive desk. Minerva crossed her arms and drummed her fingers onto her opposite arm waiting to be acknowledged. Severus dropped a slice of lemon into his empty cup and reveled in the steam rising up against his face as the teapot poured itself. His eyes still ran with a dull ache up to his sinuses but the heat of the tea was a great blessing. After a long sip he turned to his fuming Gryffindor.

"Before you begin your barrage of heated remarks regarding my absence at breakfast, understand that I had a late night and at the moment I'm currently acquainted with an insufferable headache that is unlikely to mend itself any time soon."

Sighing, Minerva dropped her arms and took tea with him. "There is some discord with the houses."

"This is hardly new Minerva." Severus remarked dryly though he knew there would be more to say on the matter.

"Indeed. Slytherin and Gryffindor have always had a sort of rivalry but I'm afraid there is a matter that requires your immediate action."

"Any chance I'll hear about such incident you're referring to without bias?" He placed his cup down and commanded the teapot to once more fill it. Minerva huffed and after a few skips of her tongue she continued.

"You have no defense for that sort of thing Severus Snape! It is a secret to absolutely no one that Gryffindor holds least of your favor."

He shrugged. "Not at all, my dear wife resides in your house and I tolerate your company above the other staff members. I've known you most of my life after all." He said smugly. "As it is at least one of my children will surly end up in that infernal house, two guesses which one." He gestured back to Julia who without him having to look knew she was standing on the arm of the couch ready to jump. Just as she was ready to leap into the final frontier he caught her with a nonverbal spell that sent her gracefully on her bottom. "You were saying?"

Minerva tightened her lips to hide her laughter at Julia who was very sore about her self-taught flying lessons coming to an early end. "Myself and Slytherin's head of house are at an impasse about the situation and require your guidance and counseling regarding the matter."

Severus raised his brow. "Sebastian? And you? Agreeing on something? Ha! Miracles do occur." Minerva made it clear she was not amused by his sarcasm.

"Yes well both parties are waiting for your judgment. Since you're so worried that Sebastian and myself may tarnish the truth of the situation, I think it only fitting that they tell you what happened." Minerva finished her tea and stood abruptly.

"Yes, bring them to me in a while. I need to tend to my children for the moment." Severus stood and turned into his living quarters. He glared down at Julia who was looking up innocently at him. "What did I tell you about those flying excursions off the furniture?"

"But dad-" She stopped suddenly ready for him to interrupt her. To her surprise and now growing horror he waited for her to give a valid reason for disobedience. For the first time since she could talk Julia was speechless. She closed her mouth shut and huffed out a breath of air, her face flushing red.

"Can it be that I have silenced my daughter? Two miracles in one morning. I shall write to your mother, she won't believe it." It was a strange thing to hear such passionate words be spoken in such a low drawl. Julia turned away pouting.

"I'm sorry." she said shortly. "I won't do it again."

"Hm, I doubt it but perhaps when I'm not around to shield you from your self inflictions you'll take my advice and keep your feet on the ground until you can ride a broom properly." Just like her mother, Julia bit her lip to keep herself quite and out of anymore trouble. She was always one to bite back at first but once she realized she couldn't win she wisely kept her mouth shut. It was a curious thing for a six year old to understand. So young and already able to assess when a situation was a lost cause. _Perhaps she's more Slytherin that I thought._

"Now then." He began and sat Alex on the couch next to her. "I have to work so I need you two to stay out of trouble. Julia, you still have half a foot of math problems to work on do you not?" She huffed a piece of hair out of her face and nodded reluctantly. "Alexander, you have your spelling book to finish yes?"

"Yes." He said meekly and with slight disappointment.

"Very well, up to your rooms and work quietly. I'll come to check on you in a little while."

"Dad!" Julia raised her hand excitedly forgetting just now about her recent scolding. "Can we have lunch in the great hall?"

"Why in Merlin's name would you want to do that?" He groaned, already knowing how it would end.

"Mom took us the other day it was fun! Can we please?!"

"Please!" Alex joined in her begging.

"If you finish your work, and if you behave yourselves." He pointed to both of them, emphasizing on the word 'behave'. There was a harsh knock at his door. "Enter." he called and gestured his children to their room. Julia and Alex slumped off the couch and trudged up the stone steps. She looked back for a moment and saw six students entering her father's office. Half wearing green and the other crimson. Julia sighed in awe of them, soon she'd be wearing those robes.

Severus summoned the bookcase door closed and took a seat at his desk. The two Slytherins, plus their female prefect stood on the right while the Gryffindors with their male prefect were a few feet away. Both shooting lethal glares sparking the tense atmosphere comparable to an audience with the dark lord. Severus considered both groups carefully and after a long moment of silence he leaned back in his chair.

"You'll notice," He began slowly and swept his eyes to both parties. "that your head of houses are not present. This is because I feel you will be pressured to alter the truth of the situation. I see though that you are not without disciplinary figures, courtesy of professor McGonagall and professor Pirimus." He nodded to each prefect. "Therefore I expect that due to the supposed severity of the situation you will give me the full extent of which you were involved." He allowed them to reflect on his warning and sat a little taller in his chair. "Now then, we'll start with Slytherin house, what happened?"

"Figures." Wesley Grant, one of the Gryffindor's grunted. Without missing a beat the headmaster subtracted five points from their house for rudeness and the male prefect nudged him into silence.

"Miss Flythe," He nodded to the younger female Slytherin, a third year if he recalled correctly. "Care to share your side of the story?"

"Thank you sir." She said but not before glaring back at Mr. Grant who rolled his eyes. "Grant and Bois are always dogging me and Shelia- er Miss Leyton-"

"Miss Flythe if you could please only mention the most recent incident that has brought you to my office."

"Sir." The Slytherin prefect Mara Bronx spoke up. "If I may, I believe that several minor incidents led to this particular er outburst…"

"I see." Said the headmaster and tried to bury the biased feelings welling up in his chest. "Very well, but please keep it brief and to the point."

"Right well the two of them are always annoying us, we'll just be studying in the courtyard and they throw things or call at us for no reason."

"Bollocks!" The other Gryffindor Matthew Bois clipped in.

"Enough Mr. Bois, you will have your chance. Mr. York" He nodded to the male prefect "Another interruption or rudeness will deduct fifty points from your house." The Gryffindor prefect gave a slight smack to both subordinates.

"Right." Miss Flythe collected herself and went on. "A few days ago Grant asked me to help him with a potions assignment. I thought it a bit strange but I decided to help him out, be better about it. So anyway after I helped him with a list of ingredients I took my bag and left. I went to the courtyard just before class and Terry Mulsberry lost control of his wand and it fired off an elemental spell, it was coming towards my head, this ball of fire, the only thing I could think to do was hide my face behind my bag! It was terrifying!"

Severus sighed, Terry Mulsberry, the resident Neville Longbottom impersonator. That boy was a mess with a wand and much worse at potions from what he heard from Sebastian Pirimus.

"It was then I realized, after putting out the fire, that I hadn't grabbed my bag at all, it seems that mine and Grant's bag are exactly the same and I took his by mistake. Naturally all of his assignments were ruined, and the bag. I felt terrible, but what could I do? I tell him this and he doesn't believe me, says I set it on fire on purpose! Says I'm a no good dirty Slytherin."

"So what became of your bag Miss Flythe?"

She narrowed her stare at the Gryffindor's who were relishing in this next part of the story. "Grant and Bois returned it to me but they took something from it. My diary. The whole Gryffindor common room had a great laugh about it, and have been tormenting me ever since."

"Miss Leyton…care to weigh in on any of this?" Severus spared her from having to go on, Miss Angela Flythe was becoming too emotional having to relive the nightmare.

"Well sir, after that we wanted revenge so…we jinxed their quiddich brooms. Nothing too serious! They just uh…got stuck to them." She hid a laugh and Severus forced his smile into a straight line before anyone noticed. "No one knew the counter jinx so they had to…" She blushed. "Walk into the castle with their broom between their legs or take off their trousers."

"Professor McGonagall then asked me," the male prefect cut in "why two Gryffindor third years were walking around in their underwear up to the common room." Severus noted that the two boys had actually been proud of that part. He could see it, the two of them with their chins to the ceiling, strutting as though it were the coolest thing to do.

"So, it seems you four have been playing this game for a while now." Severus drawled. "Mr. Grant, Mr. Bois, would you like to present any counter arguments or has everything Miss Flythe and Miss Leyton been truthful?"

"All except the part where she 'accidentally' took my bag!" Grant snarled.

"Why would I take your bag on purpose?!" She snapped back. "I told you Terry never meant for it to hit me! It was an accident."

"Like I really believe that from a snake like you!"

"That's quite enough. Mr. Grant what did I tell you about manners?" Grant's face burned red but he buttoned his lips and breathed out his frustration. "Am I to presume that these events came from a house rivalry?" He looked to the Gryffindors who for once looked slightly ashamed.

"I guess it started that way." Bois admitted. "We tried to be friendly to them once a long time ago but they were so stuck up. Wouldn't even give us the time of day."

"So instead of gracefully bowing out you decided to begin tormenting them?" Severus raised his brow.

"Hardly!" Grant snorted. "They torment us just as much."

"You started it!" Miss Leyton stomped her foot and it was at that childish banter that Severus removed ten points from Slytherin and then it was calm until he spoke once more.

"This bullying, no matter how mutual it may be stops here. If I hear of either of you being anything but cordial to one another you'll have detention for a month, with your head of houses." There was a collective gasp in the room. "As for today, all four of you will receive detention." Which was followed by a collective groan. "Gryffindors will _separately_ write a three thousand word essay on any notable Slytherin who has made contributions to either the study of magic or the wizarding world at large." Before they could even ask he whipped out "No you may not use myself as the subject. Slytherins will write an equally long essay regarding the detriments of house rivalries. Including how this situation got out of hand. On Friday night you will all report here and present your essays, if they are adequate this will terminate your punishment, if not you will all do the assignment again."

"What?" Grant whined and for now Severus ignored it.

"Prefects, you will assume responsibility if the assignments are not complete. You're dismissed."

Severus didn't stay seated for long. He usually caught up on work during the weekends but being that he had Hermione's birthday and the exhausting visit to his mother he couldn't convince himself on Sunday morning to do anything but lay around with a good book. Frightfully lazy on his part and not at all like him but the bureaucratic nonsense that floated into his office from the ministry was almost too much to bear. It truly bothered him that it took up so much of his time. Had he been a descent headmaster, observing in and out of classes he may have caught the fighting between houses. What else was happening right beneath his nose?

He thought about the things he did when he was in school, but scrapped the idea, realizing that wasn't an accurate representation. His days at Hogwarts were by no means the norm. So instead he racked his brain for what Lucius Malfoy would be doing but that also didn't pan out as he was a prefect by the time Severus even got to Hogwarts. Additionally he was the singularly most popular boy there at the time. What a contrast their school experiences were. None of the golden trio fit the description of a typical student either. His time as a professor, being what and who he was, Severus made it a point to not get close to any of his students. Not that it was really an issue given his demeanor. The exception of course was Draco Malfoy but then he was back at his original conundrum. Perhaps it would be good for him and the children to take their lunch in the great hall.

* * *

><p>It was quite a downpour in London. Hermione huddled under her umbrella and made the quick dash across the street. On her way over the opposite sidewalk she blindly plunged into a puddle which splashed up her panty hose and soaked her heels. She grumbled a curse at herself and rushed inside the restaurant where she was meeting Harry for lunch. She sat by the window on the second floor and as the rain persisted, convinced herself to go home early for once. That it was a late lunch anyway and it was unlikely that anyone at the office would miss her for the next three hours. After about ten minutes of quiet though not unwelcome solitude, Harry trudged up the stairs and waved to Hermione as the waiter took his drink order. She laughed at the sight of him. Poor Harry, he clearly forgot his umbrella. His hair was dripping and his nice suit jacket drenched down to his elbows.<p>

He smiled and tried in vain to smooth his hair back in some kind of order. Harry draped his long jacket on the back of the empty chair next to him and took a seat across from Hermione. They were the only ones of the second floor and when the waiter left to give them time to decide what they were eating, Hermione cast a quick drying spell over him.

"Thanks." He stuttered and removed his glasses to wipe the remaining rainwater off of them. "Sorry it took me so long, had loads of files to close. Then five more dropped on my desk as I was walking out."

"And they'll be there when you get back." Hermione smiled. "No Ron?" She inquired not really caring to hear the predictable answer.

"Nah, he had a lot to get on with." Harry sighed when Hermione stared into him, knowing there was more to it. "That and he still thinks you're right pissed at him."

"I'm always mad at him." She grumbled.

"I was hoping I could talk about that actually, about your birthday, what happened that is." Hermione was beloved to Harry but sometimes her cold stare made him feel as though he were right back in second year transfiguration class.

"Certainly but please, lets order first." Hermione ended up ordering the roast chicken with mash and peas, while Harry took the lightly fried salmon and vegetables. They shared a dry white wine and both resigned to not returning to the ministry for the day.

"So," Harry began. "I know Ron was being a real git that night but I think you should know some stuff first."

"Alright." Hermione laid back in her chair, mostly finished with the chicken and sipped her wine.

"I didn't know about this til just before we went to see you. He and Lavender are having problems."

Hermione scoffed but felt worse of it afterwards. "So he thought he'd take it out on me and Severus?"

"No, I mean I don't think he meant to. I guess its been going on for a bit, whatever the problem is."

"He didn't tell you?" she asked, quite surprised.

Harry shook his head. "He won't tell me a whole lot. Embarrassed I guess. What I'm saying is that well, I think he feels…angry…at us."

"This is supposed to make me sympathetic to him?" She finished her glass and poured herself another and then Harry's.

"It's complicated." Harry fumbled but after a quite moment of thought came back around to his original point. "Envious of sorts. You know we haven't been in touch too much lately, save for your birthday and the night at the burrow. Before that it had been ages." Harry continued quietly. "So its like, I can see why he's mad. You know, we haven't seen each other in a while and here you and I are, happy as can be with our spouses and he's…not."

"His marital conflict is hardly our problem. He had no right to say those things." Hermione snapped back.

"But don't you see it is our problem. Ron's our friend Hermione. He's hurting and he's too proud to reach out because neither of us are having the same trouble. Imagine seeing your two best friends having the time of their lives with their kids and wives and you're miserable at home, and no one knows or cares."

Hermione blushed and set her wine glass down. She looked away from Harry, knowing he was right. That she had been terribly insensitive to her friend even after knowing he was struggling. She tapped her index finger on the table cloth and waited for immeasurable guilt to stop rising in her chest.

"You're right Harry. I can see why he might have been upset, and I'm not being a very good friend right now am I?"

"I feel worse to be honest. I didn't even notice and I see him a lot more than you do. So I think that maybe we should all do something, just the three of us. Even if its just for a drink. Ron needs us Hermione." It was then that Harry reached over the table and grasped her hand, she returned with a solid squeeze. "I think he was saying all those things about you and Severus, you know trying to find things to pick at."

"You mean, to hurt me? Try to make me feel bad about who I love." Hermione narrowed her stare and Harry sheepishly looked away. "Right, well when should we go out?"

"I can't do the weekend so that's out."

"Me neither, I'm supposed to be meeting Severus' mu-" Hermione clamped her mouth shut and winced her eyes in self damnation.

"Severus…" Harry asked.

"Uh, it's private. Sorry, forget I mentioned it. Anyway okay so maybe Thursday? I'll be able to step out of the office early, they're doing maintenance inspections throughout the whole building."

"Yeah." Harry said nodding in agreement. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>The great hall was deafening silent. Bursting from the door way Julia bounced down the rows of tables, making quick conversation with anyone who would give her a moment. Severus sighed and tried his best to remain impassive. He knew this would happen eventually. He couldn't keep them locked in the headmaster's tower forever. As it so happens, his beloved daughter wouldn't be quiet and reserved in a full mess hall if her life depended on it. He knew this, loved her for it even if it did bring uncomfortable questions more often than not from onlookers. Alex trailed behind his father, his small hand clung to his coat not wanting to fall behind. When he reached the staff table he summoned Julia with a snap and wisely she darted away from what had to be her eighth conversation upon entering the hall, and plopped down in the seat designated for her.<p>

Severus sat between them after a few transfiguring spells on their chairs so they both could reach the table. Alex requested his usual macaroni and cheese while Julia became indecisive between a turkey sandwich and a chicken pot pie.

"Julia…" Severus drawled. "Just pick one."

"Okay okay!" She hushed and retreated to her mind with squinted eyes trying to focus. "Turkey! NO WAIT! Chicken pie!" She whined in the regret of her choice, knowing it was too late and her father wouldn't budge on the matter. "How come you're not eating?"

"Because I choose not to." He said quite plainly and nodded to her plate.

"Dad!" Julia mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Julia how many times do I have to tell you, not to talk with your mouth full?" In spite of him she swallowed her remaining bite and opened her mouth to show him the leftovers of half chewed turkey and bread. He raised his brow and turned her head back to the table. "Lovely." He said dryly.

"What house do you think I'll be in? Can I sit at this table with you? Or do I have to sit with the other kids?"

"Gryffindor, no and yes you do."

"You really think I'll be in mom's house?!" She wiggled with excitement and chomped down the rest of her lunch.

"Most assuredly."

"So will Alex be in Slytherin?" For the first time since they sat down Alex looked from his plate and back up to his father and sister.

"Not necessarily." Severus eyed Alex curiously. "He could possibly be a Ravenclaw."

"Hey." Julia scooted her chair closer to him. "How come you know my house but not his?"

"I thought you wanted to be in Gryffindor." He inclined his head towards her.

"I do…" she frowned and looked away.

"Then I don't see your conflict." Julia huffed not being able to answer the question herself. She didn't know why it stung for her father to be absolutely sure who she was and what she would amount to when her younger brother was still a mystery. Her mother was in Gryffindor and from the stories she heard she wanted to be there too. But something was still off about his answer, how sure he was. Like there was no other possible choice for her, that she was dull, predictable. The hall was slowly filtering out back into classes when a sixth year Slytherin girl approached the table, waving to Julia. Severus arched his brow and watched as Julia jumped out of her chair to meet her new friend.

"Miss Chenoweth." Severus nodded to her curiously.

"Headmaster, hi Julia." She kneeled down to her and pressed a small package in her hand.

"A present?! For me?!" Julia presented it to her father with all the pride in the world.

"Just a little something I picked up from hogsmead last weekend. Here, theres one for your brother too." She handed another brightly wrapped parcel to Julia who had already torn hers open. "I hope you don't mind." Miss Chenoweth gave a light bow. "Sir."

"Look dad, a chocolate frog! Can I eat it?" It was already half way in her mouth when he told her to wait until after dinner. Julia shoved the squirming frog back into its package and bitterly handed it to her father who collected Alex's as well.

"That was kind of you Miss Chenoweth." Severus said with slight intrigue.

"Oh no trouble at all. I saw them in the hall the other day and I just thought they were the cutest." She cooed at Julia who was basking in her compliments. It was odd to him that she would say such a thing. It was true of course, his children were the most adorable, smart, well behaved angels in the world but he never imagined anyone else thought so too. Not outside their strange family. He was Severus Snape, supreme git of the universe, surly nothing attached to him could be…cute. "Bye now." Miss Chenoweth waved and joined her classmates out into the corridor, waiting for the iron bell to chime.

* * *

><p>Hermione returned a little after four o'clock, surprising everyone in the household. As expected Julia rushed to regale her mother of their adventure in the great hall and how long would it be until she could have her chocolate frog? Alex displayed his spelling book that he'd finished that morning. Hermione sat with him in her lap and checked to see if all the words were correct. Other than 'boat' being spelled with a 'P' instead of a 'B' he had all twelve words right. She kissed his mess of curls and praised him for his improving handwriting.<p>

"Goodness." She sighed and laid back into the couch as they both bolted upstairs for an hour of free time before dinner. "So much energy." She propped her feet onto the coffee table, a habit they didn't like doing in front of their children but let it pass without comment between them. Severus swiveled his chair around to face her and folded his hands in his lap.

"How was your day?" He asked softly. She smiled, her tired eyes growing warm at his voice.

"Not too bad." She stretched in the couch. "I met Harry for lunch. Do you have plans for Thursday night?"

"I do hope this isn't an invitation out with Potter and Weasley."

"Harry and Ron, Severus. And no, but I sort of feel like the three of us should spend time together and Thursday is the only good day to do it." He waved his hand dismissively accepting her plea. "Lovely, thanks." She stood lazily and deposited herself into his lap and nestled under his chin. "And you? How did you fare today?"

"Nothing worth noting that Julia hasn't already shouted at you the moment you stepped in from the floo." Hermione laughed and buried her nose into the crook of his neck. Gods he smelled amazing. Some combination of sandalwood and mint, yet they complimented each other. He relaxed at her nuzzling caress. Strumming her shoulder and down her back.

"What time are we meeting your mother?"

"I was going to ask you if you preferred a public setting or her home."

"Hmm I donno, what are we doing with Julia and Alex that day?"

"Shall I call the kennel?" he teased although his tone was quite serious.

"Maybe but we should probably find a sitter just in case."

"I asked Lucius a few days ago. After he stopped pestering me with questions." Severus commented bitterly.

"You told him then?" Hermione treaded lightly, for she had almost let it slip to Harry for which there would be consequences for.

"I wasn't going to, but then he insisted that the only reason I wanted to as he put it, 'drop the kids off' was so that you and I could have a shag fest undisturbed." He sighed and shook his head.

"Hm who says we can't?" Hermione sat up and eyed him with coy intentions. "Say we meet your mum in London or even if we don't we can spend the weekend in the city, nice hotel…Champaign?" Hermione nudged him hopeful he'd bite at the invitation.

"Minerva would be most displeased at my continued absence." Hermione sighed, defeated. "However, as headmaster it is my right to designate less favorable tasks to others." He gave a quick smile and before he could say anymore her mouth was on his.

"Tell her its our anniversary."

"Hmm when is that again?"

She smacked him lightly on the shoulder and stood up. "Prat."

"Vixen." He called back and followed her in the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hey so what did you guys think of Severus' chat with the Gryffindors and Slytherins? Forgot to mention it up top and I'm far too lazy to edit it now. Its nearly 10:30 and I'm a sleepy kitty. Well either way just send me your thoughts or don't and just happily read along, thats cool too. I'll be on vacation pretty soon so I'll do my best to update again before I go but who knows. Right then, til next time. <strong>


End file.
